


Ground Zero - The Playmate

by kimichi21a



Series: Ground Zero [1]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Death Threats, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, Killing, M/M, Romance, Threats, Torture, Violence, doubleb - Freeform, iKON Mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 69,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimichi21a/pseuds/kimichi21a
Summary: A desperate Hanbin needs to make sure that he finishes college, but with his father’s sudden disappearance and his mother’s sickness he’s left with no choice but to obey Kim Jiwon, the heir to Ground Zero.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Series: Ground Zero [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015777
Comments: 41
Kudos: 104





	1. The People He Ought to Avoid

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've decided to finally transfer this story over here into ao3. So please bear with me as I do my best to fix everything because.... It's a whole mess. So yeah. Anyway! Thanks for dropping by!

His eyes fluttered into a close as the wind blew his hair. Taking in a deep breath, Jiwon finally opened his eyes to look down on the students that were entering the school gates. He leaned back to stand before putting his hands in his pockets taking in the magnificence of the view from the rooftop. It was one of the places he could relax without worrying about his life. His eyes suddenly reflected the turmoil inside him when he heard his phone ring.

“Jinan...” He answered, voice weak under his whisper.

“The kid’s here.”

Jiwon could only sigh before gritting his teeth. He dropped the call before looking down on the school grounds one last time.

“Back to reality.” He whispered to himself before finally emerging out of his lone venture.

—-

Jiwon’s lips curved into a smirk when he saw Hanbin kneeling in front of him. Behind the glare that Hanbin had for him were Junhoe’s pleading eyes and lips that trembled, trying his best to hold the sob that was trying to escape. Jiwon licked his lips before holding on Hanbin’s head to level his gaze to the younger by sitting on his feet, he looked at Hanbin’s eyes with unexplainable sentiment behind them. Hanbin has never felt his whole body betray him as it did today. He felt his insides tremble and looking at those eyes that stared at his soul, he felt his insides churn and his body shake.

“Not bad brat... You pack a solid punch. I like you. You’re my playmate from now on.” a grin escaped Jiwon’s lips before patting Hanbin’s head and passing his tongue along his lips.

“Tag. You’re it.” Jiwon said before pushing Hanbin to the ground and stepping on his chest. Hanbin felt his breath knocked out of him, coughing, and panting as he held on Jiwon’s calf.

“You’re cute, brat. Make sure you play and don’t bore me.” Jiwon smirked, putting his hands in his pocket before pulling his feet away from Hanbin. He signaled the others to follow and they were all glad to.

“Oh, my gosh Hanbin-hyung... A-are you ok?” Junhoe asked, going closer to Hanbin to assist him up.

“No... I’m not.” Hanbin scoffed before sweeping the dirt off his uniform. “Who the fuck was that?” Hanbin asked before patting his chest.

“Kim Jiwon, the school’s delinquent. No one’s really stood up to him... I’m impressed you did.” Junhoe said, sighing.

“It’s because he was about to hit you! Why are you even letting others bully you?! Isn’t this why we had self-defense lessons from your dad?” Hanbin complained, pushing Junhoe’s shoulder. The younger rubbed his arm in as if retreating from Hanbin.

“Sorry... I shouldn’t scold you. But Junhoe-ya... Fight back.”

“You won’t be saying the same after you realize who he is.”

Hanbin sighed at his friend. Heaven knows how strong Junhoe truly is, but he wondered why his friend wouldn’t even fight back. Who is that Kim Jiwon that even Junhoe felt compelled to shrink in fear?

“I have to go to the teacher’s office to get everything settled. You better come with me.” Hanbin said and Junhoe hesitated for a moment before nodding his head.

“Why are you even so scared of that idiot? He doesn’t even seem strong.”

—-

“What?!” Hanbin complained as he stood up from his chair. A loud clang echoed in the faculty room, gaining stares from teachers inside.

The teacher sighed before looking back at Hanbin. “It’s your first day in school and you’re already causing problems. Were you like this in your old school too?”

“But sir... I didn’t start it. The guy was about to hit my friend. I can’t get suspended when I just transferred?” Hanbin said.

“Look, kid, I don’t make the rules here. Unless you bring your parents here today, you’ll get suspended. Well, you do have another option.” The teacher said, eyeing Hanbin.

“I’ll do anything.”

—-

Hanbin swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked left and right. He leaned his back on the wall again before letting out a sigh. He hit the back of his head on the wall repeatedly and chanting “idiot, idiot, idiot”. The moment he stopped, he slid down the wall to look at the sky above. The clouds moved so slowly but it calmed him down. He wasn’t even sure why he should be the one apologizing to that damn bully when he was in the wrong. He sighed, unsure where else to look for that guy.

He returned to the spot where he saw Jiwon about to punch Junhoe since his friend hasn’t replied to his texts and calls. Looking around again, he scoffed at the irony of the situation. There he was, a new transfer student, ditching class to wait around the back of the school building to apologize to a bully. Just when he thought he could at least leave his past behind and start anew, this happens.

“Kim Jiwon.” Hanbin’s lips unconsciously uttered as the guy would suddenly appear out of nowhere from a whisp of smoke like a genie prepared to grant his wish.

“Missed me already?”

Hanbin’s eyes shot up to his left and saw Jiwon’s upper body plopped out the window. Blinking in surprise, he watched as Jiwon jumped out the window to sit beside him.

“First day and you’re already ditching, brat. Are you a delinquent or some shit?” Jiwon smirked at him before Hanbin scoffed.

“I’m not the bully who snitched on someone trying to save their friend and changing the story to suit their narrative.” Hanbin shot at him which only earned a chuckle.

“You’re... different. Aren’t you afraid of me?” Jiwon asked, looking at Hanbin.

“Why would I be?”

“You’ll know soon enough, brat.”

“Stop calling me brat!”

“What should I call you then?”

“My name’s.... wait if you don’t know my name how’d you snitch on me?” Hanbin’s brows furrowed and wrinkles formed on his forehead.

“Beats me. Ever think that maybe it wasn’t me? I wouldn’t wanna get you kicked outta school. You ARE my playmate, after all.” Jiwon grinned at Hanbin.

“I didn’t even agree to that!”

“You don’t really have a choice.”

“You bastard...”

“So, did you come here to argue?” Jiwon’s smile faded as he looked up at the sky. A solemn expression taking over his face that made Hanbin curious.

“I... the teacher said I needed to apologize to you, and they’ll lift my suspension. I... I can’t bring my parents to school for something like this.” Hanbin explained, looking away.

“You know, for someone trying to apologize you sound so sincere.” Jiwon mocked.

“I’m not apologizing because I want to! It’s because they told me to! So— “

“Then tell them you did.” Jiwon said, standing up and patting his clothes before shoving his hands in his pockets. “You’re still IT. This is a free pass but if you don’t find me next time... I’m sure your parents would love to hear from the teachers.”

“You... you snitch!” Hanbin grumbled, making a fist and almost ready to stand and fight.

“You still haven’t told me your name brat.”

“I’m not obliged to tell you my name.”

“Then brat it is.” Jiwon smirked before stepping in front of Hanbin and leaning forward to level his gaze with the latter. “Make sure to find me next time brat.”

Hanbin gathered all his strength to stop the urge of punching the guy. He made a mental note to tell Junhoe about this, he needs to be praised for letting the guy leave without a scratch.

“Oh... and one more thing...”

Jiwon called out as he started climbing back in the window.

“Call me Bobby.”

“Bobby?” Hanbin repeated with a wrinkle on his forehead.

A smile appeared on Jiwon’s lips when Hanbin said his name.

“Don’t start chanting it if you miss me. I won’t be appearing again like this time.” Jiwon smirked before disappeared in the window.

“Motherfu—“Hanbin started, standing up to punch the guy. But when he looked over the window, Jiwon was nowhere to be seen. “What the fuck is that guy?”

—-

Hanbin sighed as he walked home with Junhoe. The younger was surprised to hear what Hanbin said earlier but when Hanbin asked why Junhoe shut his mouth like a scared little cat.

“Is he holding something against you? Why are you so afraid of him?” Hanbin asked, looking worriedly at his friend.

“B-Because he— “

“Kim Hanbin.” 

The two looked at the man standing in front of them. Junhoe immediately shifted his gaze when he realized who he was.

“Nope. You got the wrong guy.” Hanbin answered, planning to pass by him.

“Kim Hanbyul.”

Hanbin immediately stopped on his tracks when he heard his sister’s name from the guy’s lips.

“What do you want?” Hanbin asked, looking ahead without sparing the guy a glance.

“Your time.” the other guy said, walking away. Hanbin gritted his teeth before looking at Junhoe.

“Tell them I’m coming home late cause of club?” Hanbin said, pushing a smile out of his lips.

“But... hyung...” Junhoe uttered in horror. Hanbin just sighed before patting his shoulder.

“If I’m not home in an hour, call Yunhyeong-hyung and tell him to come here.” Hanbin said and Junhoe hesitantly nodded.

Hanbin looked at the guy’s back as he slowly walked towards the back of the school again. He followed silently; he knows what will happen next. It’s definitely a fight they’re after, and he’ll gladly give it to them

The moment they turned to the back of the building, Hanbin was expecting a whole group waiting for them but to his shock, no one was there.

“Don’t act too surprised. I’m only going to talk to you.” the guys said, hands in his pocket and back against the wall with his eyes settled on the sky.

“So, what do you need me for?”

“Kim Hanbin, how’s your father?”

“He’s... he’s fine.”

“Last I heard... he was missing. Wasn’t he?” The guy questioned, looking at Hanbin who looked baffled. The guy stood straight before reaching out a hand to offer a handshake.

“My name’s Kim Jinhwan. Jiwon’s... friend.”

“How do you know about my father?” Hanbin asked without bothering to shake Jinhwan’s hand.

“I’m one of the people who’d be willing to spare time and help. I understand your skepticism, but you’ll be needing better allies than that outcast.” Jinhwan said closing his fist. “So, let’s do this again.”

“I’m Jinhwan.” He repeated, opening his palm to offer a handshake. “You might want to shake my hand. I’m not known for my patience.”

Though hesitant about everything Hanbin shook Jinhwan’s hand. The other was pleased, much to Hanbin’s worry.

“What do you know about my father?” Hanbin asked, still holding on Jinhwan’s hand.

“More than I should, I think. But that’s not why I wanted to talk to you.” Jinhwan’s voice was icy, something that Hanbin wasn’t sure about. The hand he had held onto slipped away easily from his grip, not that he was trying to capture it for long. But to effortlessly pull his hand away, Hanbin knows that Jinhwan must be strong as well.

“I’m not looking for a fight. But I’d like to ask that you excuse Jiwon’s crazy antics and go along with him and his... games.” Hanbin saw his eyes tremble at the mention of games, it was curious how the guy seemed to be cold towards him yet when he talked about Jiwon it was more like a father talking about their child. “And if I don’t?”

“Like I told you... I’m one of the people willing to spare time to help... But that goes both ways. I also have the spare time to make sure you need the help.” Jinhwan’s eyes felt like piercing needles ready to devour Hanbin’s thoughts. Whether he wanted it or not, he knew this would lead to something more dangerous if he didn’t agree to his wishes. “And don’t even think of going back to your word. Once you agree, I’ll hold you accountable for every move you make. That includes your insubordination to my request.”

“That’s quite threatening for a request.”

Hanbin noticed a smug smirk form on Jinhwan’s lips as he turned his head away to snicker. The way he just wanted to punch the guy for being so smug just because he knew something that he needed.

“You didn’t say anything about my father anymore. Wh—“

“Don’t let me hold you for too long. I’m sure... your mother needs you more than I do.”

Jinhwan smiled before walking past Hanbin and entering the window that Jiwon used earlier. Hanbin ran after him again only to find no one-AGAIN.

“Fuck...”

—-

“Thank God you’re here.” Hanbin heard a sigh followed by a hand landing on his shoulder just after he closed the door of their house. He smiled back at Junhoe who looked nervous and just behind him a smiling Hanbyul who just finished preparing dinner.

“I told you I’d be fine.” Hanbin boasted, pretending that there weren’t thoughts clouding his mind like a day darkened by looming darkness of rain.

“They didn’t hurt you... tell me they didn’t hurt you...” Junhoe’s words were too worried for Hanbin to brush off. This time he needed to confront the younger to know what’s going on. But just before he could raise the question his phone started dinging and messages continuously rang.

Reaching out, he saw Hanbyul’s texts of worries. He wasn’t one who’d be late so the worry his sister must’ve felt made him sigh.

“Hanbyul needs me.”

“I cooked dinner for her already. She’s in her room, studying. She said she’ll wait for you to come home before she sleeps.”

Hanbin sighed as he listened to the man who just entered the living room from the stairs. If Hanbin was thankful for one thing, its that his friends are helping him by giving him a house to stay at. The rent was fairly cheap, and he managed to get by each day with his salary from teaching kids self-defense in Junhoe’s Taekwondo family business. He was also working on the weekends at Yunhyeong’s family restaurant. It was tough but he did it for his mother that couldn’t support them. She’s been doing everything for their family when his father disappeared that it put a heavy toll on her body. Now that she’s sick, Hanbin was the only one who could do something for their family.

“Was she…?” Hanbin’s words hung in his mouth. He wasn’t sure why he couldn’t ask it, but he knew the answer before he could even finish.

“You can’t really stop her from worrying about you. You’re her older brother Hanbin. I think you should just go in there and confirm that your home, so she’ll feel better.”

“I guess so… I’ll be back.”

Up the stairs he went, thinking of what excuse to tell his sister. He forgot to ask Junhoe what he told her, but it’ll be ok. Thinking about it, he didn’t like lying to his sister but whenever they got into fights, he had no other choice but to tell her lies. He hated those moments when she would look up to him and believe the words he would say, only for it to eat at him with guilt.

“Hanbyul-ah?” Hanbin knocked on the door which immediately flings open and a soft body immediately engulfed itself on Hanbin’s. He couldn’t help but chuckle at his sister, he knew she was truly worried.

“First day of your transfer and you already went home late. You were supposed to bring me to the croquet vendor today…” Hanbyul complained. It was cute how his sister only liked the simple things in life. The croquet vendor that sold croquet 5 blocks from their house sold it for 3pcs for $5. Maybe it was because she knew their situation that she offered this discount or maybe because Hanbyul was this cute little girl that no one could ever resist.

“Oh yeah… It was today…” Hanbin sighed before patting his sister’s head. He had forgotten about that promise when he met Kim Jinhwan a while ago. He thought he’d find out more about his father’s disappearance but all he got was threats from the guy.

“Where were you anyway?” Hanbyul asked, looking up at her brother.

“I had to stay. The teacher called me for some stuff…” There was the usual pout from his sister before she finally sighed and snuggled her face on his stomach. “Make sure we go next time.”

“I’ll make sure to go with you tomorrow.”

“That’s a promise!”

Hanbin smiled at his sister. The effort he had to do just to make her smile was worth it all. He had to do it for her.

Climbing back down the stairs, he saw Yunhyeong and Junhoe discussing something in the living room. The couch looked old but even if he knew the two didn’t mind, he still felt embarrassed that they’d stay in a place like that for him. They halted when Junhoe caught sight of him going near them, motioning Yunhyeong to look behind him as well.

“So, how’d it go with Hanbyul?”

“She’s ok. A bit mad about the croquettes but I’ll be with her tomorrow.”

“And you promised, didn’t you?”

“Promises aren’t made to be broken hyung.”

“Hanbin-hyung, what did they tell you a while ago?” Hanbin looked at Junhoe, there was worry in his face. He’s starting to wonder what happened for his friend to feel this kind of worry. He’s strong and Hanbin knows that but maybe something else was at work and he just didn’t know it

“Before I tell you anything, tell me what happened for you to be this scared of the guy.”

Hesitation. Hanbin saw Junhoe stiffen at the question. It felt like they asked him to reveal a secret he hated to be revealed.

“At the start of school...”


	2. The Prince, The Brat, and the Arena

“Hey! Where are you taking me? Hoy!” Hanbin complained but no matter how much he asked, the two guys just held him tightly while dragging him somewhere. He was sure that they’d turn it into a brawl so he wanted nothing more than to fight and escape from them, but they didn’t budge even when he tried to kick them. He’s not really supposed to be amazed by all this but with how things were going, he couldn’t help but feel like these two were trained for things like this.

Just as they managed to drag Hanbin down the stairs towards the basement of the school, they heard someone talk.

“Oy. Where are you kids taking that brat?”

The two immediately looked at the source of the voice and saw Jiwon leaning on the handrail of the stairs. Looking at each other, Chanwoo clicked his tongue before looking back.

“You know where. He said he needed to talk to him.”

Chanwoo pouted, trying his best to appeal to Jiwon’s better nature. He knew the other’s weakness and he’ll exploit it as much as he possibly can. Jiwon simply clicked his tongue before scratching his head. There was hesitation in his eyes before he sighed.

“Let him go.”

“If we let him go, tell hyung we put up a good fight ok?” Donghyuk said, pushing Hanbin’s arm and shaking his hands as if Hanbin was mere dirt.

“You tell him directly. You can’t expect us to do it! I’m not going in there empty handed, not without assurance.” Chanwoo said, crossing his arm after letting go of Hanbin. Jiwon couldn’t help but smile at the sassiness of Chanwoo, it’s been a while since he last did this and he couldn’t help but laugh at it. Although he still brought out his phone to text Jinhwan, which resulted in a callback. He knew it would happen, but he just disregarded it while the two eyed him with raised brows.

“Whaaaat? He’s just gonna scold me. Better you than me, right? Brat, run!”

Jiwon and Hanbin decided to run. Though unsure where to head off to, Hanbin followed Jiwon who seems to know where he’s going. Ultimately, the two ended up at the top stairs just before they entered the rooftop. Panting about, the two leaned on the walls to rest only to realize that the others didn’t bother running after them.

‘Save it for Nani-hyung’ Chanwoo muttered to Donghyuk who was just about to run after them but stopping when Chanwoo held his shoulder.

“Ah! I need air!”

Hanbin declared, planning to open the door to the rooftop. The moment his hand reached the doorknob, he felt a strong hand encircle his wrist stopping him from moving forward.

“It’s restricted area.” Jiwon’s smile didn’t reach his eyes and Hanbin knew it was a lie. The hand that had once stopped him turned soft before pulling back from his.

“You’re lucky I saw you. You’re still IT but you keep getting saved by me.” Jiwon arrogantly smirked, irking Hanbin as if saving him was enough to hear those words from the other. “Well, you can go home now. I don’t think they’ll bother you.”

“Why are you even helping me? You’re the one who got me into this mess in the first place.”

“Well... some people are overprotective of me, you know. Not that I care but... I guess I’m not supposed to be hurt.”

Curiosity filled Hanbin, seeing as the guy’s eyes evidently showed sadness. It still baffles him, hearing what Junhoe said the night before.

_“At the start of school... I bumped into Jiwon. Normally I wouldn’t bow down to threats, so I fought back. Managed to land punches and it didn’t sit well with his... ‘friends’.”_

_“What did they do?” Hanbin asked, followed by Yunhyeong’s “Did they beat you up after school?”_

_“No. If I went home all beaten up you two would’ve known. It wasn’t like that at all. After the fight people in the school started avoiding me. Teachers didn’t talk to me and then finally, he appeared.”_

_“Who? Jiwon?” Hanbin asked with brows tightly knit together._

_“No. Kim Jinhwan. Jiwon’s friend. But more like his bodyguard if you ask me.”_

_“What did he do?” Yunhyeong asked while Hanbin’s face darkened as he remembered what just happened earlier that day._

_“He threatened me, again. But this time he showed me the capabilities of Jiwon’s family which looked like it was directly connected to Jinhwan’s.” Junhoe’s voice started to tremble which was rare. The two only ever heard their friend’s voice tremble when talking to his father who he feared. “It looks like Jiwon... is actually the heir of Ground Zero.”_

“You’re not going yet?” Jiwon chuckled. “And here I was, trying to be a prince charming to save you.”

“So, you’re saying your friend is a dragon or a monster?” Hanbin said, crossing his arms at Jiwon who was already laughing by now.

“Yeah, that too!” Just as he finished laughing, he put up a smug look before adding “And you’re the princess who needed saving.”

“Why you—!”

The punch was supposed to land on Jiwon’s face but with one step, he managed to get out of the way. The force Hanbin exerted pushed him forward making him fall face first. Hanbin was just about to kiss the ground but as he closed his eyes to feel the impact, he felt strong arms holding onto his torso.

“What’d I say? I’m your prince charming, princess brat.” He chuckled before Hanbin fought back only to have his arm held back to come face to face with a smirking Jiwon.

“Better get out of here before your prince charming turns into a dragon, brat. Not all princes are born perfect.”

The irritation Hanbin felt became embarrassment when he noticed the position they were in. Hanbin’s back was trapped on the wall while Jiwon held his arm away. With how close they were, Hanbin could smell the mint coming out of Jiwon’s lips. Pulling away from Jiwon, he immediately pushed him away to run. Just when he’s midway off the stairs...

“IDIOT!!!”

Hanbin shouted before running like a little chick. Jiwon couldn’t help but laugh at him. The kid was crazy, he’ll give him that. But there was something about him that comforted Jiwon. Maybe it was the attitude or maybe it was the way he looked back at Jiwon without fear. Either way, he knows there’s something about Hanbin that he will never be able to forget.

When he opened the door towards the rooftop, his phone started ringing again.

Getting out into his sanctuary, he answered the phone call while walking towards the fence.

“Did you have fun with your prey?”

Jinhwan’s voice sounded irritated but he didn’t mind. It was his fault and he knew it.

“You know he’s more than a prey or a playmate.”

“You labeled him already... Don’t get too attached, he might not like it.”

“I’ll be the witness to that.”

There was an exhausted sigh at the end of the line before he saw Hanbin running out towards the gate. A smile slipped out of his lips before hearing Jinhwan talk again.

“The King called for his Ace.”

The smile immediately turned into a frown as his eyes glazed with darkness. It was time.

————

Jiwon has always hated the dimly lit tunnels in the arena. Most of them don’t work and a lot of them were only for show. He hated going into those tunnels, but he had to. It was the only way to get to the place where the true dangers of the city resided. He hated that place more than anything and he vowed to change it someday. But for now, he needs to follow what he's ordered to do. He looked back at the kids behind him. Donghyuk looked pissed and Chanwoo was grumbling to himself. He scoffed, hiding the fact that he found the two funny

They must’ve heard an earful from Jinhwan again. He sighed when they reached the end of the tunnel where it shows the construction sign with bold red letters that says DO NOT ENTER. He looked beyond that point and asked "Are they even planning to finish this stupid tunnel?"

"Of course not. It's already deemed haunted with lives taken by an unknown ghost. They said that anyone who tries to continue the project faces certain death."

It was one of Jinhwan’s traits that Jiwon hated the most. His sociopathic tendencies blooms when discussing about death or the afterlife. The smug look on his face when he answered Jiwon was something he didn’t like as well. He was lying. Jinhwan was too proud of a man and he would always look so smug when he's lying. One thing that Jiwon thought was odd. People would often feel ashamed when lying, but Jinhwan was someone who enjoyed it.

"Makes sense that the ghost is my father." Jiwon scoffs, shaking his head in disbelief. "No... He's not a ghost. More like a de—"

"Watch your tongue. You may be his son, but he wont look lightly on the situation if you finish that sentence." Although Jiwon hated it, Jinhwan was right.

Merciless, this was true for his father and the rest of his family. They were ruthless killers and wouldn't even bat an eye when they take lives. If there was one thing he was proud of, it was that he has never taken an innocent's life. This was something he has decided ever since he was a young boy. More so, it was a promise he swore to his mother from the moment he was taken to train by his grandfather.

They went past the sign and entered another tunnel leading to a heavy steel door. There were no handles on the outside, only a keyhole that needed a key.

Jinhwan stepped forward, pulling the exact key needed to unlock the door. Jiwon watched as the older opened the door before looking right at him.

“You could have the key… you know.” Jinhwan’s words were true. He could hold a key to that steel door but it would also mean he accepts the fate that awaits him.

“I could… but I’d rather hold on to my freedom.” Jiwon answered, making Jinhwan scoff into a smile.

After opening the steel door, they could faintly hear cheers and murmurs. The stench of blood filled everyone’s noses and Jiwon could clearly see Chanwoo scrunching his nose.

“This place is still disgusting.” Chanwoo uttered in disgust before hearing a gruff voice speak.

“This is why you got demoted to black, youngin’.”

“Here to escort us, Beard?” Jinhwan asked, eyes looking straight at the man who smirked at them.

Each member of Ground Zero had code names bestowed upon them by the King, Jiwon’s father. His grandfather, who used to carry the title of the King, now works in the shadows to make sure that everything that happens in the arena is kept a secret. His family’s corrupt hold on the city was something he couldn’t change for now, but one day he’ll do something about it for sure.

“King’s been waiting Ace. Glad to see you all here… especially you Joker.” Beard said, smirking as he looked at Jinhwan’s nape. It was a normal occurrence but Jiwon will never get used to it. Seeing these old men lust over his best friend always sent shivers down his spine. Even though he knows Jinhwan could defend himself, he always hated how they’d look at Jinhwan with perversion seeping out of their eyes. His protective instincts worked like crazy and though he doesn’t know why, he always made sure that Jinhwan was out of anyone’s reach.

“Let’s just go. I still have things I need to do. Do you really want the King to wait any longer? I remember hearing him yelling last time... something about waiting too long, right Beard?” Donghyuk grinned.

It was weird how he always hated this place but among everyone, he was the best at dealing with them by using his sarcasm. Jiwon always thought he was amazing because of this.

“Uh... Y-Yeah... yeah... let’s go.”

“Coward...” Chanwoo mumbled, which earned a pat on his shoulder from Jiwon. “Leave it.”

The cheers soon became louder as they went deeper into the darkness. There was light at the end of the tunnel but just before they reached it, they turned to the right where another steel door was waiting.

“We should wait out— “

“The King’s waiting for all of you.”

The four looked at each other before looking at Jiwon. He gritted his teeth before looking back at the steel door.

The moment the door finally closed after they’ve all entered, the King ordered them to sit as he looked over the arena from the skybox-like room that they had created. The view was a sight the King was always pleased to see. Looking down at the others from the one-way mirror, he considered them as ants. Insects that he can easily kill if he wishes to do so.

The arena looked like the colosseum arena where gladiators used to fight, difference is there were no seats surrounding it but boxed rooms with one-way mirrors around it. Fighters fought in the caged ring while people watch the fights in the rooms. The space located near the ring is often for the gamblers of the city who would risk all their money just to win something. The brawls were organized by rich folks buying fighters and getting compensation when their fighters win the bet.

People who often watch these games gamble and bet on fighters while requesting their own sadistic ways of death to the loser. The said people who watch are representative of rich folks who vary from people outside the city to those who hold power in the government. A corrupted society that only benefits the rich and threatens the poor.

“You’ve taken your time in making it here... son.” The King said, looking back at Jiwon with tremendous power in his gaze. The room felt deadly, still the same suffocating air that they all hated.

“I was busy.”

“Busy? That’s good. Hearing that you’re wasting your time is good. What have you learned from your busy time?” The King slowly walked towards his desk that was located right in front of the couches where the others sat. The moment he reached his chair, Jiwon looked at him eye to eye.

“A lot. A lot more than what this arena can offer.”

A grin slowly formed in his father’s lips before laughing. Jiwon felt his insides churn at the sound. Why was he even here? Time and time again he was reminded why he hated this very place. He hated it.

“I see you’ve been guiding him properly, Joker. I’d expect my Ace to be who he needs to be.”

“I’ll do what I can for his benefit, my King.” Jinhwan answered. There was a glint in his eyes that Jiwon found unusual. Jinhwan had a plan, Jiwon was sure of it.

“And black bishop, I see you haven’t changed. You still detest this place. Is it still the smell?” The King sat on his chair, putting his arms on the desk as he smiled at Chanwoo.

“If I’m going to be completely honest...” Chanwoo started, looking at the King before noticing Jinhwan’s glance from his peripheral view, “I detest it.” he looked away, still irritated at the fact that he was demoted due to his hatred for the smell of this arena.

“And it looks like you’re still as interested in the business as you were ever since you were a kid, White Knight.” If there was one thing the King found entertainment in, it was by teasing his dear nephew who he knows hates the place and the family business more than anyone. But with their bond of blood, Donghyuk is forced to adapt to the family until a time comes when he fulfils his promise to his grandfather.

“Of course. I’m always interested to bring it all down uncle. There’s not a single day I haven’t thought about the failure of this kingdom.” A sweet smile crept out of Donghyuk’s lips which earned another hearty laugh from the King.

“As motivated as ever to destroy this place huh...? It sounds like you are all having fun. That’s the beauty of youth. Learn more. Fail more. And I would expect you all to learn something from it.”

They all looked at each other before looking back at the King.

“And now I’d like to know more about this plaything of yours, son. It looks... promising.”

There was tension in the air the moment the King mentioned about his playmate. He was sure Jinhwan wouldn’t betray him and report it to the king. So, who...?

“Word in the faculty was, it’s quite... feisty.”

Jiwon gritted his teeth when he heard ‘faculty’. It was probably the Dean or one of the teachers trying to gain favor from his father.

“He’s a transfer student. Doesn’t know anything.”

“Him?” There was a brief sparkle of fascination from his father’s eyes. Thinking back, his father kept referring to Hanbin as a thing and ‘it’. He looked away, but he caught sight of Jinhwan looking at him strangely.

“Don’t worry, my King, Jiwon is learning a lot. That plaything is nothing but a steppingstone for him to learn more about the world.” Jinhwan said, eyes not leaving Jiwon’s. The latter swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, Jinhwan would often save him but sometimes he worries that he might be serving his father more than him.

The King grinned after hearing what Jinhwan said. He turned his eyes on to Jiwon before it darkened into a threatening glare.

“Make sure you teach him then. Playmates _are_ nothing but fertilizers to your growth… son.”

—-

In a secluded room of a large mansion...

“It’s been a month, there’s no known connection between the two. This is taking too long!” He said, biting the nail on his thumb as he looked at the other guy in front of him. The other just shrugged his shoulders as a smile crept out of his lips. “I don’t care about the time. Impatience will only give us more problems. Let’s take our time, they won’t know what hit them until its too late.”

“I’m sure you’d all be thrilled to know that there might be an easier way to reach the goal you want.”

The three men looked over their shoulder to look at the young man that had just entered the room.

“I apologize for my tardiness. I’ve just gathered more information to help.”

“What information is this?”

“The Ace has a playmate. And by the looks of it, we can use him to get to the Ace.”

“How well is this playmate connected to the Ace?” the guy biting his nail asked, standing from his chair.

“They’re not connected deeply... not just yet.” an apparent smirk escaped the young man’s lips as the others looked at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya~! Yes, I know... I know... it's late and all... And tbh, I forgot all about this and just remembered when someone sent a pm when am updating. lol. Sorry about the delay. Will try my best to remember this and update as much as possible. See ya! (Also, don't forget to leave comments if you have time)


	3. Playtime... is over?

“What do you mean? Why do I need to look for him?” Hanbin questioned. Though he was wary of the guy standing in front of him, he still wanted answers.

“You’re the ‘it’, aren’t you? Don’t you know how games work?” Jinhwan asked, looking at the guy who was sitting on the grass, taking shade under the sun’s rays.

“We’re college students. I don’t see why I need to—” Hanbin was stating when he noticed the look on Jinhwan’s’ face. The guy was obviously amused, and it sent a chilling feeling down Hanbin’s spine. Something about that smirk made him think of a snake, waiting to pounce on its prey.

“Why’d you stop? I was listening to your petty excuses.” Jinhwan answered.

Hanbin couldn’t help but grit his teeth as his eyes settled on Jinhwan’s. It was the look of a predator playing with its prey before it finally eats it.

“I don’t think you understand what’s happening, so let me be blunt.” Jinhwan stated as he looked away before putting his hands in his pockets, making Hanbin flinch. “You’re Jiwon’s playmate and when he initiates a game… you play. Whether you want to or not, you don’t have a choice on the matter.”

“And if I refuse?” Hanbin asks between gritted teeth.

“Do you value your life?” Jinhwan looked back at Hanbin with a murderous stare that made his insides shiver in fear.

“Like I said… You don’t have a choice.”

\---

“Fucking—” Hanbin cursed under his breath when Jiwon laughed after running just under Hanbin’s grasp. Hanbin was already late for his third class, and he didn’t want to miss the fourth. But with how things are going, he might need all day.

They were at the back of the university, where a lush amount of greenery resided, looking like a mini forest. It was the best place to play Jiwon’s games, as he would call it. Hanbin, on the other hand, was not amused, but with Jinhwan’s threat, he couldn’t even refuse.

“You really suck at Tag.” Jiwon chuckled, taking a hop back before grinning at Hanbin. “I already gave you a handicap, and you still can’t catch me.”

“Handicap my ass! You just said you wouldn’t use your hands. How is that even a handicap on a game where you use your fucking feet!” Hanbin blasted, holding on a tree trunk to steady his breath. They’ve been at it for two and a half hours, yet Jiwon didn’t show any signs of exhaustion. Even for Hanbin, who excelled in physical activities, it was odd to see someone who could outrun and outwit him in a simple game of tag. What’s more, they were running on uneven ground with tree roots protruding from the ground.

“We’re surrounded by trees. I should be using my hands to get away from you.” Jiwon smiled. His voice was filled with joy. It's evident that the guy was enjoying the game despite seeing Hanbin nearly out of breath.

“C’mon brat. I thought you said you’d finish this in no time?” Jiwon teased, a hint of play apparent in his tone, and Hanbin hated it.

“You bastard.” Hanbin called out before running towards Jiwon again.

In his desperation to get Jiwon, Hanbin didn’t see the root just under his feet. His feet got caught under it, and he felt his world turned upside down as he fell face forward towards the ground. He covered his face with his arms to block the impact when he heard a grunt.

He was supposed to be on the ground, but instead, he was enveloped in a broad chest and muscular arms. He immediately pushed himself away from Jiwon, knowing full well that the guy was the one who caught his fall.

“You’re so fucking clumsy.” Jiwon’s tone was different from the playful ones he used moments ago. Hanbin wasn’t sure why, but he felt more at ease with this tone. It felt… real.

“W-well, then why did you catch me! You should’ve just left me to fall!” Hanbin barked, pushing away Jiwon, who didn’t seem amused by his sudden outburst.

“A thank you would’ve been better… right princess brat?” Jiwon smirked. Crossing his arms against his chest while watching Hanbin fuming with anger.

“Whatver!” Hanbin said, turning away from Jiwon.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Hanbin gritted his teeth at the question. He looked back at Jiwon, looking genuinely confused, before scoffing. “You said my handicap was that if you took out your hands from your pocket, then we’re done playing.”

“But I caught you because you were about to fall on the—” Jiwon started to reason, but Hanbin cut him off.

“Since you took out your hands from your pocket, then this game is over! I already missed my classes because of you, so please leave me alone.” Hanbin grumbled, turning away from Jiwon.

Hanbin was pissed beyond belief. And though he knew that he should be thankful after Jiwon helped him, he still couldn’t shake off the fact that the reason his school life was turning upside down was because of the same guy.

‘ _Who does he think he is? Just because he helped me, am I supposed to be his slave or something?! Bullshit.’_ Hanbin thought as he grumbled back into the school building.

Jiwon, on the other hand, just watched as Hanbin stomped away. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the guy. Some things just never change. “This isn’t the last time you’ll be seeing me, brat.”

As his chuckled died down, he couldn’t help but sigh as he held his chest before squeezing it. The moment Hanbin was gone from his sight, he let out the words he’s been thinking for a while.

“Why did it have to be you…?”

\---

Days had passed and Hanbin was starting to get tired of the games that Jiwon played. Whenever he complained to his friends, Junhoe and Yunhyeong, he would often tell them of Jiwon's childish nature as if the guy never played any of the games they did in his early years.

Though he often sees Junhoe looking troubled whenever he told stories, he knew it was because the guy was scared of JIwon. Who wouldn't, when his family has the power to make your life miserable.

"So... let me get this straight... the reason you're not fighting back is because of this... Jinhwan fellow?" Yunhyeong asked.Hanbin saw a glint of something in Yunhyeong's eyes, he wasn't sure what it was or if he saw it right but Yunhyeong did look like he was genuinely curious about JInhwan. Though if anyone asks him, he'd rather not have his friend anywhere near Jinhwan.

The three were in Junhoe's room, lounging about after practicing in his father's training hall. The two remained trainees under Junhoe's father. Working out and practicing taekwondo together.

"I can't just runaway hyung. I don't even know what they are. A gang? Mobsters? Fuck it... But there's something that I need to know and Jinhwan is the only person who has answers." Hanbin stated, gritting his teeth.

"What questions do you need answers to anyway?" Yunhyeong asked, giving out a sigh which only earned Junhoe's attention.

"Hyung... it's definitely about girls." Junhoe butt in. Hanbin immediately threw pillows at Junhoe, obviously not entertained by his answer.

"No! Not girls! But... it's something to do with my family." Hanbin said. He wasn't sure what it was but he couldn't directly tell them that it was connected to his father. Though he trusts the two with his life, he was sure that if they ever learned of what he knew, they would definitely try and get answers from Jinhwan themselves. And that's something he needs to avoid.

"Your family? What about it? Does he know something about your father's disappearance?" Junhoe asked, all too enthusiastically.

"No. It's about my family's finances... But don't worry about it. I just need to get answers and... I'm sure once Jiwon gets tired of playing with me... then he'll just cast me aside and get another one." Hanbin stated.

Yunhyeong and Junhoe looked at each other before the older sighed. "I hope so. I wouldn't want you getting into more trouble than it's worth."

\---

“W-wait... but ma’am... that’s weird. Why would they take away my scholarship when I’ve been maintaining my grades?” Hanbin asked the Registrar one Friday afternoon after a letter arrived to inform him of his scholarship’s end.

“The institute seems to have done their best to help you as much as they can. But it only has a specific amount assigned to each individual. It looks like you’ve used your amount already.” The registrar said, looking through the papers that Hanbin provided.

“But that’s impossible. I haven’t reached the limit for this year. I haven’t even asked for allowance for this entire school year.” Hanbin answered.

“Well… It says here that they’ve already issued a cheque to... Kim Sang Hyuk? Is that person related to you in any way?” the registrar looked at Hanbin with confused eyes, hoping for an answer.

“My... that’s my father?”

“It was issued at the start of this month. Unfortunately, it was already withdrawn from the institute, so they can’t do anything about it at this time. Is there another means for you to contact your father?” the registrar asked, looking at Hanbin’s confused face.

“He’s...” Hanbin hesitated, looking away to think of his missing father and what could have possibly happened for him to do this. “I’ll think of a way to fix it. Can I pay the tuition in increments? I’ll come up with the money by next week.”

—-

Hanbin sighed while he looked at the sky from under the tree in the school garden. He bit his lips before closing his eyes while remembering what the registrar said.

_“I’ll see what I can do. But I don’t think you’ll be able to take the tests if you’re not paid within the week. I’ll do my best... But I think it would be best to contact your father about this. He’s, overseas isn’t he? Maybe you can try to contact him again.”_

Hanbin sighed deeply before opening his eyes. He was sure he went to that place alone, but it looks like someone followed him. What with the smiling bastard sitting right beside him.

“What do you want, Bobby?”

“That’s a first. You’re asking me what I want instead of calling me a stalker.” Jiwon chuckled as he looked up at the sky while sitting with crossed legs on the grass beside Hanbin.

“I’m tired. Can you please go away?”

“Don’t worry, brat. I’m just sitting here. I’ll be quiet.”

The wind was relaxing enough to calm him, but knowing that someone else was there made him feel anxious. He didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t sure if he could still afford his education with his sister’s. Maybe it was time to call it quits and focus on working finally. If he did, he’d have more time at work, meaning more money in his pocket. He’d have more money to save up and maybe bring his mother to the hospital when she needs to. Shit wasn’t easy, and he knew that, plus his stupid father was getting in the way of everything. He needs this; he promised his mother he’d finish his education, but if all the odds are against him, then he doesn’t really have much of a choice now does he?

“I guess playtime’s gonna be over soon.” Hanbin suddenly said, catching Jiwon’s attention.

“And why’s that?” Jiwon asked, looking at Hanbin--who was concentrating on the sky.

Hanbin scoffed before closing his eyes again. “Nothing.”

He thought about telling his mother already. He knows she’ll cry or maybe feel bad. Maybe it's better if he doesn’t and pretend that he’s still at school. She wouldn’t really notice unless he stays home. He’s careful about what he says at home anyway. Maybe it’s time to call it quits for real.

But just as his mind traveled into thoughts of his own, he felt his body getting lifted, and the next thing he knew, he was already over Bobby’s shoulder.

“Wha-Yah!! What the heck are you doing?!”

Hanbin complained, but Bobby just slapped his butt to silence him.

“Did you just—!”

“Shush. If someone hears you, they’d see what’s happening, and I don’t think you want anyone seeing you in this position. And don’t even think of hitting me, cause if we fall, I’m gonna make sure to use you as my cushion,” Jiwon said, walking towards the back gate of the school.

“W-Where are you taking me?! And can you please put me down!”

“Are you gonna run away?”

“Of course!”

“Then, I won't. Stay there until we get there.”

Though he complained, Jiwon didn’t listen to Hanbin at all. Hanbin tried to punch Jiwon but stopped midway when he remembered what Jiwon would do. Since he’s been in the school for a month, he knows what Jiwon is capable of. He also noticed that despite Jiwon’s background, the guy had never lied when it came to threats. It was embarrassing, but just before they could exit the back gate, Jiwon put him down and held on his wrist tightly.

“No complaints, just come with me.”

Hanbin doesn’t know why he’s following Jiwon’s orders when he could simply get away. Maybe it was fine to do this as a farewell to the guy. It’s been a month since he transferred to the school, and he can’t deny that Jiwon had actually been helpful. Though he still hated how the guy would be so transparent with his thoughts. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think Jiwon was actually hitting on him.

His distraction was cut short when Jiwon shook his wrist. He looked up to see the entrance to the arcade.

“The arcade? Are you serious? We’re college students and you’re bringing me to the arcade?” Hanbin complained, disbelief apparent on his face and irritation filling his insides. He wasn’t sure why Jiwon would bring him to such a lame place like this, but no answer came from the latter. Instead of hearing an answer, he felt Jiwon pulling him into the arcade with a big smile plastered on his face.

“You said playtime’s gonna be over. Then let’s have fun before it ends.”

Hanbin couldn’t believe the audacity. He didn’t know if Jiwon was this crazy or if he was just too stupid to think properly. But either way, he felt like it was going to be lame.

30minutes into the arcade and Hanbin was already smiling from ear to ear. He had just beaten Jiwon at Tekken and the latter was begging for another rematch.

“Just you watch, I’m gonna beat you this time button smasher!” Jiwon called out which only earned a hearty laugh from Hanbin.

“You’ve been saying that for how many rounds now.” Hanbin taunted and Jiwon just rolled his eyes. “Then let’s try other games. Let’s see if you’re really good at others.”

It didn’t take long before the smug look on Hanbin’s face faded and turned into a sour expression. Jiwon was amazing at the basketball game and he was also great at the racing ones. He turned, hoping to see something else he could beat Jiwon at when he noticed the zombie game with guns that he loved playing with Yunhyeong and Junhoe. He was a pro at it, beating both his friends and surviving until the very end. He immediately perked up before pulling Jiwon and asking for a match to which the latter smiled proudly, saying he was the going to beat him for sure.

“Well, if I beat you here, I’ll expect ice cream.”

“What are you, 12? Ice cream is for kids.”

“It’s my terms when I win. Make your own when you win.” Jiwon said, smiling at Hanbin as he pulled out the gun to get into position.

“I’ll… think about it.”

The game was intense. The two didn’t even notice how long they’ve been there. Jiwon was impressed that Hanbin managed to keep up with his pace. Even when he tried to tease the latter, he still managed to shoot the zombies without losing a life. Hanbin did the same with Jiwon and was quite impressed to see him shooting the zombies using one hand on the gun despite it being a heavy ass one. The final score was a close tie, but Jiwon got a 2-point lead in zombie kills, making him the winner of the game.

“So… Ice cream?”

It was odd, Hanbin shouldn’t even owe the guy anything, but for the heck of it, he wanted to humor the guy. He wasn’t sure what he’s supposed to do with his life anyway, so why not at least ease the tension he had in his mind.

They went to the park where they sat on a bench while eating ice cream. Hanbin stared at the ice cream on his hand. Confused and still unable to think about what his plans for the future were.

“Looks like we’re back to square one.” Jiwon chuckled, and Hanbin couldn’t help but question his intentions.

“What was that about? You’re the most random person I have ever met. One day you punch me, the next you tell me I’m your playmate. You tease me nonstop and bother me like it’s your job to do so and then act all friendly when I’m already pissed. What’s all that about?” Hanbin complained, glaring at Jiwon without meaning to pout.

“I just find it refreshing to be around you, ya know… No pressure. No expectations. And it's fun seeing your reactions.” Jiwon answered, smiling at the fuming guy beside him.

“Just like today! I was supposed to be alone to think. But look what you made me do.”

“I made you smile.”

Hanbin looked at him in disbelief. Jiwon didn’t lie, but he couldn’t understand why the guy would have a roller coaster of emotions. Sighing, he knew he couldn’t do anything about it and because he didn’t wanna hear more cheesy shit from the guy.

“You look at the sky a lot when you’re in trouble. What are you thinking?” Jiwon asked.

Hanbin contemplated for a bit. He wasn’t sure if there were any advantages to telling Jiwon about his situation. But then again, knowing Jiwon’s family’s power over the school, he was sure he’d be able to help him. But would his pride allow it? He wasn’t sure about what he’s supposed to do yet. He doesn’t even know if he’s going to talk to his mother about it or if he’s going to wing it and pretend like everything’s alright while working instead of going to school.

“It’s nothing. I better head back. I still need to do stuff.” Hanbin rose from the bench, planning to leave.

“See you tomorrow, princess brat.”

Hanbin halted his steps. Scoffing, he turned to Jiwon before sticking out his tongue and raising his middle finger.

“Goodbye, Bobby.”


	4. Deliberate Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Here's a long update for this fic. I'm sorry its taking a while all the time but I keep forgetting about it and also I keep procrastinating. hehe. Anyway, hope yall like this. And don't forget to leave comments. hehe. I really like reading your comments.

Hanbin entered the house and was surprised to see his mother sitting on the couch in the living room. Seeing her there didn’t sit well with Hanbin, since she hasn’t been feeling well lately. He knows that his mother’s health is declining, and he doesn’t want to add to her burdens. She’s already tired because of overworking which resulted in her weak constitution. She looked at Hanbin with weary eyes and he knew it wasn’t going to be good.

“The school called.”

‘Fuck!’ He yelled in his mind. Here he was already unsure of what to do and the school had to fuck it all up for him. He could already see his mother planning to push herself beyond her limits just to make sure he stays in school.

“I’ll manage, mom. You don’t have to do anything—"

“Hanbin... you weren’t planning to tell me, were you?”

Hanbin tensed when he heard his mother cut him off. His mind was fighting with itself, unsure what to say to his mother to make sure that she doesn’t worry about him. He wanted her to think of herself. He wanted her to take care of herself without trying to do everything for him.

“I already have the funds for my tuition mom. Don’t worry about it. I’m gonna make sure to stay in school ok?”

“Hanbin, don’t lie to your mother... where are you possibly going to get money for your tuition? I know that it costs a lot!” She panted. Even though she just shouted, Hanbin could see how much energy it took out of her.

Hanbin couldn’t help but look at his mother in worry. He doesn’t know what to do or how to ease the tension she’s feeling. He wasn’t sure how he could possibly confirm something to her when he doesn’t even believe himself.

“Mom... I’m trying, okay? I’m _really_ trying my best. I just want you to rest. Please... Mom, I can do this. Please trust me.” Hanbin begged, walking forward to hold on to his mother’s hand.

“Hanbin... my child... you can’t possibly expect me not to worry about you. You’re my son, I will always worry about you.” His mother said, holding on his cheek when he kneeled in front of her. She cupped his face before smiling at him. “I’m helping you, ok?”

“W-what do you mean?” Confusion slowly filled Hanbin’s face as he looked at his mother. He wondered what she meant and with a smile on her face she answered,

“I’m going to help you get that money. This time trust your mother too, ok?”

Hanbin’s expression immediately turned sour. He pushed himself away from his mother and walked away from her. He already felt his inside fuming with anger and confusion, emotions flipping through him with each step he took. He couldn’t help but feel agitated that his mother would still try to help financially when she’s already sick. What’s going to happen if she becomes seriously ill? He didn’t want that. He still had Hanbyul to think about, so he can’t possibly let his mother...

“I know you’re worried. But please lean on me too Hanbin. I’m sure if we work together we can— “

“NOT WE, MOM! I’m supposed to do it! I can do it! I CAN! I don’t need you to worry about me so much that you’d risk your health! I need you! Hanbyul needs you! I won’t let you risk your life just for money!”

“Hanbin!”

“I DON’T WANT YOU TO PUSH YOURSELF TOO MUCH! Please don’t even try to help! I can do this on my own, Mom! I don’t want you to exhaust yourself when you can barely keep yourself alive!”

“H-Hanbin…”

Hanbin couldn’t understand it anymore. His heart pounded in his chest when he realized what he just said. The look of disappointing pain crossed his mother’s eyes and he lost it. He turned his back and headed straight for the door despite his mother’s protests.

He wasn’t sure where he should head to, but he knew he needed time to breathe. He needed space away from the turmoil he felt. Though he knew it was impossible because the turmoil was all inside of him.

As he ran, he stumbled upon a playground at the darkness of the night. He was surprised the streetlights were bright enough to shine its light along the playground when the sidewalks were barely visible. He didn’t want to go there but there was this tugging feeling pulling him to stay, to sit, and to rest. His feet practically dragged him to the playground, heading straight for the swings.

The moment he sat on the swing; he felt all the tension in his body leave him. His knees wobbled and his arms lay lifelessly on his sides while his shoulders leaned forward to the swing. He looked at his shoes stepping on the ground, thoughts coming back to him like sand falling in an hourglass.

He wasn’t even sure what he was going to do from this point onward. He knows his mother needs to rest; she needs to think about herself. She needs to think about Hanbyul. Their father is already missing so he can’t risk losing her too.

He was already losing his mind to the pressure in his life, but lord knows he wants to carry on and live. But how long do people around him expect him to breathe when all he really wants to do is give up and leave.

\---

Jiwon stood up from the couch to look out the window. There was a feeling of uneasiness squeezing at the very pit of his stomach. He immediately fished out his phone, hoping that it was nothing was amiss. Unlocking his phone, he immediately looked for the tracker app that he placed on Hanbin. Seeing that the guy wasn’t in his house, Jiwon felt his insides turn. He bit his lip before finally grabbing his jacket and heading towards the door. But the moment he held on to the doorknob; he saw someone standing by the door frame.

“Where are you going?” Jinhwan asked, looking at Jiwon. Though Jinhwan was unsure of what was happening to the heir, he _knows_ that there was something different. And if there’s anyone who knows about Jiwon, it would be Jinhwan.

“I… just need some air.” Jiwon looked at Jinhwan with begging eyes. He wasn’t sure why he needed to get out of the place, but he was sure he needed to be somewhere at that very moment.

“Then take someone with you.” Jinhwan said, getting Jiwon’s jacket from his hand before flapping it. He took a deep breath before offering the jacket so Jiwon could put it on.

“I’m big enough to know how to do that on my own and I’m big enough to take care of myself Jinani…” Jiwon grumbled. He looked at Jinhwan, refusing to put his arm into the other armhole of the jacket. Jinhwan sighed before looking back at Jiwon.

“You’ll always be a child to me no matter how many times you tell me that.” Jinhwan said, pulling Jiwon’s other arm into the armhole of the jacket before going in front of him to zip it up. “I’m allowing you to go outside but you need to bring someone with you.” Jinhwan said while zipping up the jacket. He looked at Jiwon’s eyes, showing how serious he was.

“Why do you always have to act like a mom when you’re just a year older than me?” Jiwon asked, pouting at Jinhwan. “I’m already taller than you so you—”

Jiwon started but Jinhwan immediately grabbed Jiwon’s jacket to pull him forward. Their faces inches away from each other, Jiwon could faintly hear a voice screaming at the back of his mind saying ‘RUN! He’s mad!’. From the glare that the older had, Jiwon realized he just said the taboo word that pulls Jinhwan into this angered state.

“Tell that to me when you can actually fight back and beat me, Bob.” Jinhwan’s tone was deadly and Jiwon knows he hit a dangerous nerve.

If there was something he needed to look out for, it was the fact that he couldn’t hold his tongue in front of Jinhwan. He’s too comfortable in front of the guy that he blurts out whatever’s in his mind. He has never felt suspicious of Jinhwan, as if the guy would never hurt him. So he was always too comfortable with the guy that he often lets out whatever he wants. Though the other would often put him back to his place, this was one of the times when he hates that comfortable feeling. He just couldn't lie to Jinhwan.

“S-sorry… I didn’t mean it that way.” Jiwon immediately apologize, putting both of his hands in front of his face as if getting ready for a prayer.

Jinhwan smirked at him before hitting his head. “Idiot, I spoil you too much and you think you can be a match for me already.”

Jiwon gave out a small sigh before fixing his jacket, which Jinhwan had successfully put on him. He clicked his tongue as he saw that motherly smile from Jinhwan again. It was always so odd seeing that from him. That’s why he always wonder why Jinhwan always acts just like his mother.

“I’m just strolling outside. I’ll be back in 5 minutes tops.”

“I’ve heard you say that, and you end up coming back the next day with a more than just a flesh wound. So… not this time.”

“Oh c’mon Jinani! That was that ONE TIME!”

“I don’t need it to happen twice before I understand that you can’t be trusted to take care of yourself. So if you don’t bring someone with you then I’ll head out with you.”

“N-no! It’s ok. You don’t have to go out and waste your time! I’ll be back! I promise!”

“I’m not really wasting my time when I’m spending it guarding you.” Jinhwan smiled, which made Jiwon cringe.

“Jinaniiiii! I really will come back right away!” Jiwon whined but Jinhwan narrowed his eyes at the heir before shaking his head. “Yeah…. No. I’m coming with. Let’s go.”

Jinhwan pulled his jacket from the coat rack that stood by the door before opening the door and raising his brows when he noticed that Jiwon was stunned on his spot.

“Well? Are we going?”

\---

Jiwon felt that feeling of uneasiness rise as they walked along the sidewalk. He felt like there was something he needed to do but he just couldn’t put his finger on it. He glanced back at his phone to look at the beeping red dot before letting out a breath.

Meanwhile, Jinhwan observed Jiwon as the latter had his brows furrowed which was almost close to joining in as one. Jinhwan knew there was something wrong the moment Jiwon stood from his couch moments ago. He never did so unless something bothered him. Jiwon was someone who would rather lie down and sleep than do things that would cause him headaches. He noticed, though, that lately Jiwon seemed to be acting more mature. He also couldn’t help but notice that Jiwon has been acting out of line and that he was always in deep thought. Jinhwan knew how much Jiwon hated problems in his life but he acted like someone entirely different.

Jinhwan sighed before grabbing Jiwon’s sleeve. Jiwon immediately stopped walking to look at Jinhwan’s hand before looking at the guy himself.

“What’s wrong?”

“You wanna talk about it?”

Jiwon felt a lump form in his throat. He wasn’t sure why he was hesitating to let Jinhwan know about this uneasy feeling. But he also didn’t know what to tell Jinhwan. He sighed before looking around, hoping to find a place to sit but something else caught his eyes.

Jiwon took a while to answer and by the look on his face, Jinhwan was sure that the other saw something. Jinhwan directed his eyes to where Jiwon was looking and saw Hanbin sitting on a swing at the park adjacent to where they were. Jinhwan glanced back at Jiwon before looking back at Hanbin. The guy looked troubled and if anything, he was sure Hanbin was crying. He looked at his hand that held on Jiwon’s sleeve. It was a repeat of their past.

Jinhwan couldn’t help but let loosen his hold on Jiwon’s sleeve. He internally sighed before removing his hand completely.

The pressure leaving Jiwon’s sleeve made him look at the guy beside him. Jinhwan forced out a smile before looking at Jiwon.

“I’m gonna buy us some drinks. Maybe you can wait somewhere… for me.” Jinhwan said, turning around and heading off to find a store to buy some coffee.

Jiwon, on the other hand, bit his lip and without a moment’s notice, he crossed the street to get to where Hanbin was. Jinhwan looked back to see Jiwon already in front of Hanbin before looking forward and walking again.

“Brat.”

Hanbin felt his body turn stiff the moment he heard Jiwon’s voice. He didn’t want to look up but he noticed a pair of sneakers walking towards him. He sighed before pretending to massage his temples but actually wiping his tears.

“What do you need Bobby?”

Hanbin was surprised to see a handkerchief right in front of his face. He looked up and saw Jiwon looking at him with concern all over his face. If anything, he looked like he was just about to give Hanbin a hug and it tripped him so much. The crazy antics Jiwon had was something Hanbin could easily handle but seeing this kind of face from the guy he didn’t like… felt different. His heart wavered at the sight and he immediately looked away before sniffing.

“No thanks… Go away. I need time alone.” Hanbin said, unable to even look at Jiwon anymore. The guy just smiled before leaving the handkerchief on his lap and sitting on the other swing, leaving a gap one between them. Hanbin looked at the handkerchief on his lap before glancing at Jiwon. “What are you even doing here? Are you stalking me or something?”

Jiwon chuckled at what he said. “Believe it or not I’m actually just out for a walk. I didn’t expect to see you.” Jiwon stated, rocking the swing back and forth. Though it was true but it also contained a mixture of lie.

“You didn’t have to bother me. Should’ve just left me alone even if you saw me.” Hanbin muttered which didn’t sound right in Jiwon’s ears.

No matter how irritated Hanbin was, he was prepared to fight back without backing down. But now that he saw the tears from his eyes, Jiwon could feel this heaviness in his chest that he couldn’t describe. Something about the way Hanbin looked at him moments ago brought a queasy feeling inside his stomach. He felt like irritation was starting to build up inside of him and he didn’t like how that happened just because Hanbin looked miserable.

“Ya know, you were just smiling when we were at the arcade.” Jiwon said, glancing at Hanbin who was just staring at his feet while swinging. “I didn’t realize it was this bad.”

“That was then, this is… this is now.” Hanbin answered. He didn’t really want to talk, and he knows that he’ll definitely put all the stress on Jiwon yet again. But at the same time, he wanted to let loose and say what he’s been keeping inside. Times like these, he hoped that Yunhyeong and Junhoe could be at arm’s reach. If only he wasn’t stupidly prideful to ask for help from other people.

“Ya know… people won't really understand unless you start opening about stuff.” Jiwon said, starting to swing higher. “Once you let it flow… you’ll get somewhere.”

The swing went higher and higher until Jiwon decided to let go and jump to a distance, successfully landing on his feet and smiling back at Hanbin. Hanbin looked at him with wavering eyes. It was unfair how people like that guy can be so carefree while he struggled with life. He thought it was unfair until he saw Jiwon’s smile fade as they stared at each other’s eyes. The silence was supposed to be deafening but it sent a sense of comfort that no words could ever describe.

It was as if the world turned silent around them, with their breaths the only thing they hear alongside their hearts beating louder with each passing second.

“Bob” The solemn moment the two shared shattered at the intrusion of someone else. Jiwon turned his head and saw Jinhwan with a plastic bag in his hand, reaching out to give it to Jiwon.

“Jinani… I—” Jiwon could feel his hands tremble.

He wanted to stay and comfort Hanbin, but he didn’t want Jinhwan to notice how he favored the guy. Jinhwan has always been with him. Thus, he will always be with him as his instructor, protector and someone who will remove any obstacles should they pose a threat and hinder Jiwon’s growth.

Jiwon could feel it, with the way Jinhwan’s eyes looked at him, that the latter was assessing the situation. He could easily interpret Jinhwan’s emotions through his eyes, despite the latter’s stoic expression from the eyes of many.

He was torn inside whether to let the other stay or to tell him to leave. He was sure the Jinhwan wouldn’t leave especially with his task engraved deeply inside of him. The internal battle he solely fought was immediately broken when he saw Hanbin march his way towards Jinhwan.

“Brat...!” Jiwon called out but Hanbin was already right in front of Jinhwan.

“You… How’d you know that my father’s missing?”

Jiwon was taken back by what Hanbin asked. He looked at his friend who didn’t even spare Hanbin a glance. Jinhwan still had the bag up, waiting for Jiwon to take it from him. Jinhwan raised his brows with a frown etched on his lips. He wasn’t in the mood and Jiwon knew it with the way he glanced at Hanbin. He could already feel that it would turn worse if Hanbin pushed him further.

“Brat, I don’t think it’s the time for—”

“Please… If you know anything about my father… please… please tell me… I’m begging you...” Hanbin said, unable to hold the tears from falling from his eyes again.

Jinhwan sighed before urging Jiwon to get the bag from his hand. The heir bit his lower lip before grabbing the bag from Jinhwan’s hand and turning his head towards Hanbin. The moment he saw tears fall from Hanbin’s eyes, his chest tightened, and his heart pounded like crazy. He’s never felt this type of feeling before and all he could do was tighten his hold on the plastic bag before switching his gaze from Hanbin to Jinhwan.

Jiwon was surprised to see Jinhwan looking at him with judging eyes. The frown on his friend’s lips didn’t disappear, if anything, it felt like he was more pissed now. And as if Jiwon could hear Jinhwan’s thoughts resounding back into his mind, he felt protective of Hanbin who was ignorant of the danger in front of him.

Jinhwan took in a deep breath before passing his tongue along the insides of his mouth. He turned his gaze from Jiwon to Hanbin before putting his hands in his pockets.

“If you actually went to meet me when I told you so, then we could have discussed it. I remember how I repeatedly called for you but you’ve been avoiding me. Though it doesn’t change the fact that I’d rather discuss this somewhere else, especially away from Jiwon’s presence.” Jinhwan’s glare was enough to make Hanbin take a step back. The spark of courage that Hanbin felt when he approached Jinhwan faded as his eyes landed on the latter’s face. Though the guy was still crying, he was sure that Jinhwan could hurt him if he ever wanted to.

“Why can’t you talk about it in front of me?”

Jinhwan sighed, not sparing Jiwon a glance. “Tomorrow. You know where to find me.” He said before turning his heels, planning to leave.

“Jinani! I’m still talking to you!” Jiwon called out but the older just looked back at him, “I’m giving you time to talk so once you get home listen to what I have to say.”

Jiwon didn’t like how Jinhwan always did everything on his own. He was supposedly the future leader but he felt like Jinhwan suited it more. Though he can clearly read his friend like a open book, there were still secrets atop secrets that he hid from Jiwon and he hated it. He felt useless at times like these. He hated the feeling of being worthless and more importantly he hated the feeling that he couldn’t even help the brat in front of him who was still in tears. He was surprised Hanbin didn’t follow Jinhwan, he was sure the brat would’ve ran after the older but with the way Jinhwan’s eyes threatened them it was obvious that running after him would only cause more trouble than answers.

Jiwon sighed before remembering the plastic bag that Jinhwan handed him. He looked down and saw canned coffee in it as well as sandwiches. He looked back before biting his lip and facing Hanbin again.

“Hey... do you wanna talk about it?”

“What’s the use... You wouldn’t know anything about it.”

Hanbin was just about to leave when Jiwon held his wrist.

“Jinhwan gave me time to talk to you. It means he knows something’s happening. He doesn’t usually give me this kind of privilege so I’m using it to its fullest extent. I may not know shit that’s happening around you but if you talk to me maybe I can actually help you.”

Hanbin gritted his teeth while looking at Jiwon’s hand on his wrist. He hated how weak he was, and he hated how he was already depending on Jiwon without realizing it.

The two ended up going back to the swings to talk. Jiwon gave Hanbin the coffee and sandwich, to which Hanbin declined but once he heard it’s from Jinhwan he decided to take it.

“You asked Jinhwan about your father…” Jiwon started, looking at Hanbin.

“Yes…”

“Can you tell me more about it?”

“My… father’s work requires him to travel to different places. Like business trips and such… We used to get updates from him but around the time I entered my 2nd year in college, he suddenly stopped sending us updates. We couldn’t get a hold of him and we couldn’t even find him. We tried calling his work but they’re also unsure where he is. That’s why I had to move back to this city.” Hanbin said, looking at the can of coffee in his hand.

“Where were you before?” Jiwon asked.

“I used to go to KM University but… after what happened I had to make sure my mother and my sister had someone there with them.” Hanbin answered as if talking to the can of coffee in his hand.

“What’s his work?” Jiwon asked, looking at Hanbin.

“He’s—” Just as Hanbin was about to answer, he looked at Jiwon and was reminded of what Junhoe told him.

_“He’s the heir to Ground Zero.”_

He looked away before continuing with his answer, “a salesman.”

“So that’s why he has to go around… But you mentioned that you needed to be with your mother and your sister… why? Are they…?” Jiwon asked, eyeing Hanbin. He noticed how tense the other was while talking to him and deep inside he already knew why even though he kept pushing it aside.

“My mother suffered from poisoning. After that, her body wasn't like it was before. She can’t carry heavy things, can’t stand for long periods of time, and can’t even move a lot. Sometimes it's to a point where she could barely stand up and walk.”

“So, does she still work?”

“S-Somewhat… She normally works at home just so it won't aggravate her condition.”

“Then… with everything you told me… doesn’t that mean you guys are… short on money?”

The moment Jiwon said the word money, he saw Hanbin tense even more. The mere mention of money riled him and the deadly glare he sent out to Jiwon made the latter sigh.

“I’ve got a scholarship, so my school tuition is free. My sister’s the same… We don’t need to pay much because my friends help me out in that area.” Hanbin said.

“Friends, huh… like that Junhoe bas—” Jiwon held his tongue when he saw Hanbin glare at him when he was about to call Junhoe a bastard. He sighed before scratching his head. “I still don’t understand why you’d hang out with someone like him… But if he helps ya out then that’s… out of my concern. So, if your father’s a salesman and missing… what’s that got to do with Jinan?” Jiwon asked.

Hanbin sighed. He wasn’t sure about that as well. All he knows is that Jinhwan knows that his father is missing and he might have a lead. Deep in his heart, he dreaded this. The mere fact that Jinhwan, a person connected to Ground Zero, might know his father’s true identity might bring their family into the hands of death. But so far, he’s done Jinhwan’s bidding and hasn’t gone against the other so he doesn’t need to worry. Or that’s what he wants to think, if Jinhwan suddenly feels like it, he knows he could do anything. What’s more, he knows that he hasn’t talked to Jinhwan despite the older calling for him in the past few days.

“J-Jinhwan… t-that guy… does he usually carry that kind of aura?” Hanbin asked, changing the topic since he didn’t want to talk about his father anymore. He finally looked at Jiwon with wavering eyes as he questioned him. He felt his insides tremble when he remembered Jinhwan’s glare moments ago. He couldn’t help but feel the pit of his stomach ready to flip.

“He’s… got quite a temper. He usually keeps to himself unless it's something about me. He’s strict and overprotective but… he’s… well… among everyone I know, he’s the only one I will ever trust with my life.” Jiwon answered, looking at Hanbin.

“I see…” Hanbin answered, looking back at the coffee, and finally opening it. Just when he took a sip of the coffee Jiwon suddenly asked him something.

“So why were you crying here when you were already smiling a while ago?” Jiwon asked.

“I… just… needed a breather. That’s it.” Hanbin answered, taking another sip of the coffee.

“You know… I didn’t really wanna say it but… you’re a terrible liar aren’t ya?” Jiwon scoffed, making Hanbin spit out his drink. The younger coughed before looking at Jiwon in surprise.

“W-what do you mean?”

“You just… look so pitiful whenever you lie. It’s hard to look at.”

Hanbin swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. The way Jiwon called him out just felt so heavy in his chest that he wasn’t sure what to feel. If Jiwon saw through this lie, did he see through everything else? Hanbin stood up from his swing, ready to leave when he didn’t feel Jiwon stopping him. He looked back at the other and he saw Jiwon’s eyes concentrated on him.

“If you’re planning to leave… just make sure you get home safely.” Jiwon said.

There was a different feeling inside Hanbin when Jiwon gave him the freedom to leave. He would usually pester Hanbin to stay but today seemed awfully different that he felt goosebumps right through his skin. Unsure what to do at this point, Hanbin just stood there filled with confusion and worry.

Jiwon’s brows wrinkled as he looked at what Hanbin was doing. He knew there was something going on in the other’s life and he thought he’d talk to Jinhwan about it. He knows Jinhwan would definitely know more about Hanbin than he let up. Thinking of talking to Jinhwan, he let the other go. But he wondered why the other was still there, standing in place as if waiting for something.

“Something wrong?” Jiwon asked, standing from the swing to look at Hanbin but the latter just looked away and gave the sandwich back to him. Surprised, Jiwon looked at Hanbin with a puzzled face. Hanbin was acting really weird today and all he could do was watch.

Hanbin cleared his throat before deciding to walk away from the park and head off somewhere to cool off. Meanwhile, Jiwon couldn’t help but chuckle at the odd behaviour Hanbin was exhibiting. The moment Hanbin was out of his sight, he sighed to remove the emotion from his face and head on home.

\---

Hanbin sighed before looking back up. He ended up going back to their house but he didn’t want to enter. He didn’t want to see his mother yet and he didn’t want to feel the pressure of staying inside that house with her. He bit his lip before turning away, planning to go somewhere to spend the night when he saw Yunhyeong just behind him.

“Hanbin? What are you doing out so late?” Yunhyeong asked but Hanbin immediately pulled him aside, far away from their house since he didn’t want his mother to find out that he went back.

“What’s going on?” Yunhyeong asked, looking at Hanbin with worried eyes.

“I… had a fight with mom.” Hanbin confessed. Yunhyeong opened his lips to say something but decided against it. He sighed before shaking his head and patting Hanbin’s. “Do you wanna sleepover at my place tonight?”

Hanbin often spent nights at Yunhyeong’s place or Junhoe’s. they’ve always been friends and Hanbin is always thankful to have someone like them in his life. Yunhyeong’s family considered him part of theirs without hesitation.

Yunhyeong’s house wasn’t far from theirs, considering that their house was also Yunhyeong’s family’s property. He sighed when Yunhyeong fixed the cushion on the floor. They always have an extra since Junhoe and Hanbin often stayed over to sleep. Lying down, Hanbin finally felt all the tension leave his body. It was a tiring day and he was sure Yunhyeong would want to know the details. He didn’t need his friend to ask, he’d willingly tell it. He was the kind of friend who would trust his buddies without question.

“My scholarship’s been wasted.” Hanbin started which earned Yunhyeong’s attention as he was preparing to get into bed.

The older stopped before sitting on the edge of his bed to look at Hanbin who was already settled on the cushion on the floor. “And she wants to help you, doesn’t she?”

“She’s too weak to do anything more. She’s already working as much as her body could allow her… I don’t want her to exhaust herself again. She’s still suffering from fatigue and…” Hanbin complained while Yunhyeong listened quietly. He was sure the other had so much on his plate. If he could offer an ear to listen, he knows it's enough for Hanbin.

“How much do you—” “Hyung, no. This isn’t…” Hanbin sighed after cutting of Yunhyeong. He didn’t want to owe him any more than he already did. “This isn’t just about the money… I’ve already asked you guys t do so much for me…”

“As long as I can help, I’ll help you out. We’re friends Hanbin, don’t treat me as a stranger. Besides I’m older so I have a sense of responsibility over you!” Yunhyeong joked but Hanbin didn’t really like it. He sighed before lightly kicking Hanbin’s legs. “You know what I mean right? If you need help, I’ll try my best to help.”

“I know hyung… but you’ve done so much already.”

“And? What’s so wrong about helping?”

“Hyung!”

“Ok, ok… I’m just saying. By the way, how’s that brat that’s been pestering you?”

Hanbin’s lips parted, prepared to spit out a barrage of complaints when he remembered how considerate Jiwon has been. No judgment came from him and he even wasted his time to listen to his worthless rants. His eyes traveled to the ceiling, staring at it. “He’s… becoming less annoying lately.”

Yunhyeong raised his brows at what he heard. He nodded before pursing his lips. “And has he done anything else lately? You know… to Junhoe?”

Hanbin looked back at Yunhyeong who was looking at him with expecting eyes. “Not that I know of. I haven’t even seen Junhoe much. Have you?”

“Last I saw him was the day before. Haven’t heard from him yesterday and today.”

“That’s weird. He’s doesn’t usually miss a day without bothering you.”

Yunhyeong snickered at the remark, followed by a chuckle from Hanbin. The two suddenly stopped before laughing. Yunhyeong was glad that Hanbin could at least lose the tension he’s been holding since they’ve arrived. Junhoe was a good friend, whether he was present or not he still made them smile or laugh.

“You didn’t tell me you were sleeping over!!!” They heard a voice blast before the doors slammed open. The two gasped with eyes wide open.

“Wah… speak of the devil and he appears.” Both whispered under their breath. The two looked at each other, surprised at what they heard before laughing again.

Junhoe stomped towards Hanbin, sitting on the space by his feet. “You should’ve called me.”

“We didn’t really plan for this, you know. Besides, this kid fought with his mom, so he had nowhere else to go.” Yunhyeong answered with a smile.

“You make me sound like a delinquent, hyung.”

“If I didn’t know you actually had high grades then I would definitely think you’re a delinquent.”

The three talked until the break of dawn. Using that opportunity to talk and update each other on their lives. It’s been a while since they had a gathering and it was nice to have someone to talk to.


	5. Why? Who? When?

Hanbin sighed before looking at the door. He was still hesitant to talk to Jinhwan, but the guy told him to go if he wanted to know more about his father. He wasn’t sure how he got there but his feet led him to the basement of the school where he thinks Jinhwan stays. He pushed the door to the classroom aside only to gasp at what he saw.

Jinhwan was stepping on a student’s throat with his hands in his pocket. Hanbin felt a cold chill on his spine when Jinhwan glanced his way. He wasn’t sure why he wasn’t running away but by he looks of it, even if he tried to, he might never find out about his father.

“Late.” Jinhwan muttered before kicking the student’s face, rendering him unconscious. The other sighed before facing Hanbin’s direction and instructing him to enter. Hanbin sighed before stepping in the classroom and the door immediately slid shut behind him. He saw the same people who grabbed him before, standing at the edge of the sliding door. He knows that the two were observing him.

“I was expecting you earlier. What took you so long?” Jinhwan asked, walking towards a desk before sitting on the chair behind it. He motioned the younger to sit and Hanbin did just that.

“I… what? Was I supposed to skip classes?” Hanbin asked, to which Jinhwan just shrugged his shoulders. Hanbin took a deep breath before pushing the question out of his lips.

“Do you know where my father is?”

The two by the door looked at each other since it was apparent that it was going to be a serious conversation, they groaned before heading out. The moment they left, Jinhwan looked at Hanbin directly.

“Kim Sang Hyuk, a detective working directly under the National Police Agency. Missing for half a year now, is that right?” Jinhwan said, watching Hanbin’s reaction. He was pleased to see Hanbin’s face turn pale.

Though Hanbin was shocked, he felt this overwhelming fear when Jinhwan smirked. He watched as the other tapped the table, trying to pull him out of his shock.

“H-How did you—“ Hanbin stuttered but he was unsure what exactly to ask. He felt his insides shaking, if Jinhwan knew this then it means…

“Breathe. If I thought of doing anything to you, I should’ve done it when you transferred to this school.” Jinhwan stated with a delighted grin. “I can always get rid of pests. Especially when they become a hindrance to Ji.”

Hanbin swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and pulled himself to ask. “Why… didn’t you tell Bobby about this…?”

“You don’t have the right to ask me questions… at least not yet. Which reminds me… I heard you’re having trouble with your tuition?” Jinhwan asked.

“How did you—” Hanbin started but Jinhwan’s glare stopped him. “Y-yes…”

Though Hanbin belatedly answered the question, Jinhwan looked pleased to hear his answer. The guy snaped his fingers before smirking at the other. “Well isn’t that just grand? Since you need a tuition fee, I think it’s safe to assume that monetary compensation would be the best reward?”

At that moment, Hanbin’s mind drew several reasons why Jinhwan would help him. Or was it really helping him? He could feel his heart thumping inside his chest, anxiousness eating at him bit by bit as each second of silence passed. He caught Jinhwan’s eyes, they were absolute. Mischief imprinted in them but he could see that Jinhwan was serious with his offer.

The only problem was… “Why would you help me?”

“I asked you for a request at the time of your transfer and so far, you’ve been cooperating quite well. I’m incredibly pleased but someone else isn’t. You see, Ji’s father isn’t known for his kindness. What do you think happens when outsiders try to get close to the heir of Ground Zero?” Jinhwan asked, eyes concentrated on the table as he scraped it with his fingernails.

Hanbin couldn’t think of what to say but he did realize what Jinhwan meant. For a whole underground organization like Ground Zero to find out about his identity would equal to a disaster. And yet Jinhwan still managed not to answer his question-again.

“But I— I’m not trying to get closer to Bobby! I’m—“ Hanbin stammered.

Jinhwan finally looked at him. He leaned over the table, going closer to Hanbin.

“I told you. I’m one of the people who’d be willing to spare my time to help. I meant that. Helping you means letting you stay in school to earn your degree, you know. That’s a compensation only I can offer.” Jinhwan answered.

“So… I need to play the part of his playmate and you’ll take care of everything for me?” Hanbin concluded.

Jinhwan raised his hand, looking at it before blowing the dust off his nails. “At least your head isn’t just for show.”

Hanbin was desperate but he wasn’t so desperate that he’d accept help from someone who contributed in people’s demise. He’d rather quit school than to agree.

“Of course… Declining help from me isn’t really ideal. Especially with how things are going.” Jinhwan suddenly mentioned when Hanbin was about to decline.

“What do you mean?”

“Do you really think it was your father who took your scholarship money away?” Jinhwan smirked. “I didn’t know you had so little faith for your old man.”

“I… I don’t understand.”

Hanbin tucked a breath into his lips when Jinhwan grinned. He felt this sense of foreboding rising inside him. He needed to get out of there yet he needed to stay. If it wasn’t his father who took away his money, he could vaguely think of someone.

“J-Jiwon’s… father?” Hanbin’s lips felt dry as the grin in Jinhwan’s lips grew wider.

“Not bad. I’m impressed you can actually use your brain.” Jinhwan uttered as he stepped closer to Hanbin. “Like I said. Declining my offer isn’t so ideal.”

“Y-you…” Hanbin let out but he couldn’t find the right words. Rather, he was scared of letting out the words he thought of because he didn’t want to end up like guy passed out on the floor.

“Oh… you’re probably thinking about your father, right? Samchon is fine, he’s just deep undercover so he won’t be able to contact you. But I’ll make sure to pass on a message if you have one. Ah, but one more thing…”

Jinhwan stepped closer to Hanbin and hugged him. Hanbin gasped at the sudden contact. He was surprised that Jinhwan would even do that. Jinhwan snickered before pulling away from the hug and showing Hanbin his phone. “And I thought you were smart. Not as clever as I’d hope I guess.”

“Wha—That’s my phone!” Hanbin said but Jinhwan just glared at him before dialing his number and calling his phone. When it rang he ended the call and gave back the phone to Hanbin.

“How’d you know my passcode?” Hanbin asked. “I know a lot of things, Kim Hanbin. But like I told you… You don’t have the right to ask me anything… yet.”

\- - -

Hanbin grunted before clicking his tongue. He hated the fact that Jinhwan was still such a mystery to him but he felt quite relieved to know that his father was alive and still kicking. He clicked his tongue before halting his steps and looking up at the sky. He was glad. He was glad that his father was alive.

He suddenly thought why Jinhwan dismissed him all of a sudden. Though Jinhwan never really answered his questions he still wanted to know more about his father. And, Samchon? He couldn’t get over the fact that Jinhwan called his father uncle. That mere fact left him feeling unsettled. If Jinhwan didn’t walk out of the room in a hurry, then he would probably beg for more information.

Not that he’ll get any answers. But it was worth a try.

He sighed before noticing Junhoe walking towards the back of the school building. He looked like he was following someone so Hanbin decided to follow him just as well. Just when he did, he noticed that Junhoe was actually following Jiwon and a girl to the back of the building. He worriedly tried to come closer to Junhoe, wondering why the guy would be following Jiwon when he feared the guy.

“Junhoe…” Hanbin whispered and Junhoe’s eyes widened when he noticed Hanbin beside him. “What are you doing?”

“Shhh!” Junhoe motioned, putting his finger on his lips to shush Hanbin. They both looked at what was happening. Hanbin was surprised to see the girl kneeling in front of Jiwon. And though it was a surprising scene, Junhoe pointed at his ears letting Hanbin know that they need to listen in on the conversation.

“Master Jiwon… Please… Please return my father… I’m begging you.” The girl said, they could already hear her crying through her tone and the words that left her lips.

Jiwon looked at her passively, no expression nor any hint of remorse. “You’re better off thinking of your father as dead. Don’t waste your time doing this.”

For the first time, Hanbin saw this side of Jiwon. The coldness of his voice brought shivers down his spine. He’s never seen this side of Jiwon, not even once. He then realized how considerate Jiwon must have been towards him. Why was he so different in front of different people?

This raised the question… Which one is the real Jiwon?

“Master Jiwon! I’m begging you! Please return him! Return my father! My mother’s sick… And… S-She won’t be able to take it if he doesn’t come back!” The girl cried, bowing on the ground as she begged Jiwon. Even Hanbin could hear how desperate she was.

“Then my condolences to you for losing both of your parents.” Jiwon said, turning his back before walking away intending to leave the girl alone.

Hanbin felt a sense of justice run through him when he saw Jiwon’s indifference. He was about to get in there and stop Jiwon when Junhoe stopped him. “What gives???” Hanbin whispered with obvious agitation.

“He’s there…” Junhoe whispered, pointing at somewhere. Hanbin furrowed his brows before following where Junhoe was pointing at. He was surprised to see someone watching by the trees. It was the same glare that looked at him yesterday and he felt his body shake at the way he glared at the girl.

“If you step in and help that girl right now… who knows what Jinhwan is going to do to you.” Junhoe said, pulling Hanbin away from the building wall and walking away. He sighed before clicking his tongue.

“Why would he be like that towards the girl? What did she do wrong?” Hanbin asked which made Junhoe hiss before closing his eyes. “Hanbin-hyung… Jiwon isn’t someone you can freely talk to in the campus. Like I told you… he’s an heir. You get special privileges because you’re his playmate.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Hanbin asked.

“I don’t know, hyung… all I know is that a playmate gets to talk to him freely. But I’m still trying to find out more. I’m just a freshman so I don’t know exactly what’s going on… I don’t have enough connections but I’m trying my best to find out because I’m worried about you.” Junhoe answered and Hanbin thought he might have to go back and talk to Jinhwan again.

\---

“Are we doing it now? Are we launching the plan?” The man asked, biting on his nails again. He clicked his tongue when the other guy was simply adoring his flowers in his greenhouse. “Well?”

“Patience, patience. You need patience my friend. All good things come to those who wait.” A grin escaped his lips as he looked at the beautiful Hydrangeas alongside the Rhododendron. Beautiful plants with different coloured flowers that look harmless… unless ingested.

The man bit his nail off and clicked his tongue as he stomped his feet on the ground, hitting the coffee table in the process. Though he admitted his wrong by looking apologetic and catching the table in time before its doom, the other guy glared at him. There was obvious tension in the air until someone broke into it and caught their attention.

“It looks like the time’s almost upon us.” Another man said, walking into the greenhouse and putting a piece of paper on the coffee table. The man biting his nails immediately took the paper to read the instructions written in there before smiling.

“Finally…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey!  
> how's it hanging? hope you guys are still reading this.  
> How's the story so far? liking it? hehe.  
> sorry for the late update but still hope yall like it.


	6. Solving a Problem

Hanbin turned back to the door when it finally opened. It was his first time in the Dean’s office and he had to wait for the Dean to return since she had to leave for something important. He was just talking to himself when he saw the door open and he immediately stood up, heart hammering inside his chest.

Just when the door opened, he saw Jiwon. His eyes immediately widened, surprised to see the guy there.

“What—”

“Jiwonie, why did you stop? Could you go inside now? They said there’s a student waiting for me.” Hanbin heard an older woman talk. Jiwon immediately stepped aside, holding the door, and letting the Dean inside.

“Ah, hello there. Could you wait outside for a while Jiwon?” The woman asked but he refused. He pouted at the woman before she sighed. “Do you mind if this lad stays? I’m already short in time as it is and I’d like to get things over with.”

Hanbin simply nods his head while eyeing Jiwon. He wondered why the head of the school called him ‘Jiwonie’ were they related to each other?

“Auntie Ez, I think I’ll wait outside then.” Jiwon said loudly, glancing at Hanbin with a smirk before leaving. Hanbin didn’t notice it but the expression on his face relaxed. The Dean quickly sat on the chair adjacent Hanbin before sighing. “Mr. Kim Hanbin, are you here for your scholarship issues?”

Hanbin nodded, “Y-yes ma’am.”

“Well, as far as the tuition is concerned… we’ve received a cheque under your name and it’s currently being processed. It does take time but if all goes well, then you will be cleared to take the upcoming exams.” She explains and Hanbin wrinkles his forehead, surprised at what he heard.

“Sorry… You said a cheque came and… and it’s under my name?” Hanbin asked and she nodded. “Yes. So, for the other school fees, you’ll have to talk to the registrar on how to settle those. Aside from that, I would like to congratulate you for your outstanding scores in the transfer exams. It’s simply reassuring to have an excellent student in our midst.” She smiles.

“With your record, I can expect more from you. Which reminds me… Would you be interested in joining a club?”

\---

Hanbin looked at the signage at the top of the door. He sighed before looking around. He doesn’t really want to do this but learning that club activities can rake in some cash, Hanbin blindly agreed. But now that he’s there, he’s uncertain whether he should still continue or not. He wasn’t good with people and if there were assholes in there, then he’s bound to lose it.

He clicked his tongue before finally turning around to leave. Just then, he bumped into someone. He looked and was surprised to see Jiwon right in front of him.

“What’re you doing here?” Hanbin asked him, which shouldn’t really be a big deal considering that Jiwon is practically anywhere. Though he shouldn’t really care about it. But with what he saw earlier, he had this newfound wariness towards Jiwon that he couldn’t possibly explain.

“This is my clubroom. The real question is… what are _you_ doing here?” Jiwon smirked. Hanbin’s eyes widened with what he heard. He looked back at the room’s signage before looking at Jiwon.

“You… You’re part of the Music Club?!” Hanbin asked in astonishment. He was sure the older would be more into the sports club. For someone that managed to carry Hanbin over his shoulders as if he weighed like nothing, he was horribly surprised that the guy was a part of the music club.

“Is it really that surprising?” He asks as he opens the door, revealing Jinhwan alongside other people he’s never really seen before. The room looked like a recording studio and he’s amazed that they had something like this in the campus.

“Y-you’re part of this club too?” Hanbin asked and Jinhwan raised his brows seemingly offended that Hanbin would actually ask that.

“He’s actually the one who saved this club from going under.” Jiwon said, entering the room. He halted his steps when he didn’t feel Hanbin anywhere near him. He turned to see Hanbin hesitating at the doorway, unsure whether he should enter the room. Jinhwan stepped forward, pulling the guy into the room, and pulling him to sit into a chair. Jiwon looked in confusion, wondering why the older was suddenly rough handling Hanbin.

“Sit. You’re planning to join right? Then sit there and listen.” Jinhwan said before fiddling with the mixing console. Hanbin’s brows shot up when he heard the beats playing from the speakers.

“The music club is all about the creation of music. If you’re thinking we’re like a choir or we just play different instruments, then you’re in the wrong place. We join in contests, music production and the like to get money to fund the club. I’m sure the Dean already explained the purpose of clubs in this school. It’s to prepare people for the real world.”

“Each club earns its own money and then using it to invest back into the school for better equipment or use it to buy stocks in the market. It helps you prepare for your future. So whether you land a job or not, you’re secured.” One of the people in the room said.

Hanbin swallowed the invisible lump that grew in his throat. He didn’t know things like this actually existed. To be fair, his old university didn’t even have clubs. This place really does have its own thing.

“So, would you like to join, or would you like to check out the other clubs first?” Jiwon suddenly asked and Hanbin looked at him.

“W-would… would it be okay if I check out the other clubs first?” Hanbin asked and Jinhwan immediately handed him some papers. “Whether you decide to join or not. Fill this up.”

“But… these are application papers for the music club?” Hanbin asked as he looked up at Jinhwan. “I wasn’t really asking.” The guy said and Hanbin just bit his lips.

“Nani.” Jiwon called out and the older didn’t bother glancing at him.

“Fill it up and don’t forget to return it here. Now go and check out the other clubs.”

Jiwon just sighed, looking away before heading back out the door. Hanbin glanced at Jinhwan before following Jiwon who was obviously irritated.

\---

“Why do you always listen to Jinhwan?” Jiwon suddenly said after passing the gym where they witnessed the different athletic clubs practicing.

Hanbin didn’t know what to answer Jiwon since he wasn’t allowed to disclose anything to the other. When Jiwon didn’t hear an answer, he glanced behind him to see Hanbin looking down on the ground as he walked. Jiwon sighed, turning on his heel before slamming his hand on the wall. Hanbin didn’t even notice the older turn and he bumped into Jiwon. He immediately took a step back before looking up at him.

“What’s wrong with you today? Are you still bothered by your tuition for school?” Jiwon asked but Hanbin just shook his head. “No… I… It’s just… I was thinking of something important.”

“I told you last night, didn’t I? Lying won't work on me.” Hanbin felt like his tongue was suddenly missing. Students passing them were looking at the two and were whispering incoherent words.

Jiwon got so irritated that he suddenly held Hanbin’s wrist before pulling the guy. To where? Heaven knows. Hanbin was obviously surprised by what Jiwon did. He struggled a bit but when he saw Jiwon’s glare he just followed the guy. Hanbin was surprised when Jiwon suddenly shoved him into a dark room before closing the doors, locking it, and pushing Hanbin’s back on the door.

Hanbin hissed at the pain, about to answer back when Jiwon leaned his head on Hanbin’s shoulder. The latter was horribly surprised when Jiwon came near him. It was weird seeing him this flustered.

“Y-yah! What… What are you doing?” Hanbin asked, feeling his heart thumping in his chest.

“You seriously…” Jiwon sighs. “Why do you do this to me…?”

Hanbin never really understood what Jiwon meant when he said that. All he knew was that he wanted to see Jiwon’s expression as he said those words.

And then it was the last time he ever saw Jiwon in school.

\---

Three weeks passed and Hanbin wasn’t sure if Jiwon attended school for those days. His school life turned quiet without Jiwon’s constant distractions. He’s been hanging out with Junhoe, who seems to be fidgety and nervous for Hanbin. He said it’s like the ‘Calm Before the Storm’ and boy was he right…

Hanbin hissed when his back hit the wall. He glared back at Jinhwan who had this unreadable expression on his face. He was donning a poker face but something about it really shook Hanbin’s insides.

“What’s your problem?! Why are you doing this to me?!” Hanbin called out and the older just took a step towards him.

Hanbin grunted when Jinhwan punched his left shoulder. In all his years of training with Junhoe’s father, it was the first time he ever felt like his arm would break off simply because of a punch. Jinhwan’s fist pushed itself more into Hanbin’s shoulder, making the guy groan in pain. Hanbin’s hand immediately held Jinhwan’s wrist, trying to stop it. “You had one job… ONE fucking job. Is it so hard to pretend and play with someone?”

Jinhwan’s voice was vicious and terribly nerve-wracking. Hanbin couldn’t believe it but hearing the guy’s voice sent his insides trembling as if feeling death standing right before him.

“I told you, I’m not a very patient person. If you can’t do your part of the deal, you may as well say goodbye to those around you.” Jinhwan threatened, pulling his wrist away from Hanbin’s grip before slamming it back to Hanbin’s face, knocking him out.


	7. Mad Joker

“…at… brat… brat… Hanbin… Hanbin… Kim, Hanbin!”

Hanbin’s eyes fluttered open at the sound of his name. He panted as he looked around the room, disoriented. He was surrounded by white curtains and the smell of bleach apparent in the place. He looked to his right and saw a worried Jiwon sitting beside the bed.

“What… what happened?” Hanbin asked.

Jiwon sighed. ”Jinhwan… knocked you out…” Hanbin wrinkled his forehead before remembering Jinhwan’s last words. “He said—”

“It’s okay… Don’t worry. I talked to him already. I… saw what happened and stopped him.” Jiwon said.

“W-why…?” Hanbin stuttered.

“Why? Are you asking why I saved you or why he hurt you?” Jiwon asked, unsure which one to answer.

‘ _Why did you save me?_ ’ Hanbin thought but decided against it, not sure if he even wants to hear the answer. ”Why did he hurt me?”

“He said something about a debt to pay… And… a favor that fell through?” Jiwon said.

Hanbin’s eyes widened when he heard what the other said. He immediately pushed himself off the bed but immediately winced to his right as his hand reached for his left shoulder.

“Your shoulder’s broken… Jinhwan… did a number on you. Glad he didn’t kick you though… You might not wake up until next week.”

“But… I need to talk to Jinhwan.” Hanbin reasoned, terrified of what Jinhwan might do.

“I don’t think it’s good to go to him right now. He’s… still pissed. He’s bound to hit you again.” Jiwon said but Hanbin willed himself to go.

Despite Jiwon’s protests, Hanbin still headed down the basement of the school without realizing that it was already night.

Once the door slammed open, Hanbin gasped to see Jinhwan beating up another student. But this time, Jinhwan was on top of the student on the floor, while continuously punching the student’s face despite being covered in blood.

“Stay here.” Jiwon whispered to the shaking Hanbin.

“Jinani!” Jiwon immediately entered the room before shutting the door, making sure to protect Hanbin outside.

Jinhwan’s fist stopped midair, blood dripping from it. Jiwon sighed before stepping forward. “Don’t.” Jinhwan said, his voice laced with threat just as his eyes were coated with hatred.

“He wants to talk to you. But you have to promise me that you—”

“Couldn’t he wait? I’m trying to divert my frustrations elsewhere.” Jinhwan said and Jiwon just held on Jinhwan’s fist. “He looks apologetic.”

Jinhwan sighed, looking up at Jiwon before pushing himself off the student. “Did this guy even do anything to piss you off or its just another stranger?”

“Who cares. He’s a goner anyway.” Jinhwan said, looking at Jiwon before glancing at the door. “You said he’s apologetic, but does he know he should be?”

Jiwon looked back to see Hanbin glaring at Jinhwan. Jiwon couldn’t understand but for the first time he felt nervous in the presence of Jinhwan. He wasn’t sure what it was, but he felt like his insides trembled at the thought of Jinhwan going anywhere near Hanbin. His reflexes acted up immediately, holding on Jinhwan’s arm as if begging him not to move.

Jinhwan looked at Bobby’s hand before looking at him. His eyes trembled when he saw Jiwon’s tense figure.

In all his life, he has never seen Jiwon this shaken. He felt his insides crumble at the sight. His eyes unconsciously traveled to the one standing at the doorway and his hands started trembling in anger.

“Jiwon… if you’re holding me to protect that bastard standing at the door, I’m bound to look at him as a threat… So, if you let me go, I’ll give him a chance to talk. But if you don’t, then I’ll make sure he ends up like the guy on the floor without a word in.”

Jinhwan felt Jiwon’s hand shake as his grip tightened. He was sure Jiwon would try to stop him and as he finally took a step forward, Jiwon let him go. Jinhwan looked back at Jiwon, shocked.

“Stop standing at the doorway like an idiot.” Hanbin gasped at the deep voice from behind him. He looked back to see Chanwoo towering over him with a dark look on his face.

He unconsciously stepped back, unsure why his presence shook his anger away from him and filled him with panic.

“Now, now, don’t frighten people when they’ve done nothing wrong to you.” Hanbin heard a difference voice from behind Chanwoo. Someone he’s never heard in the new school and yet he wondered why it sounded familiar yet different.

“You made another mess, hyung… Are we supposed to clean that up?” Donghyuk clicked his tongue when he saw the bloodied body on the ground. Jinhwan didn’t even bother to spare him a glance since his full attention was still on Jiwon.

“Now, now. Let’s all take a deep breath and let the little one enter. Let’s all go inside and have a talk.” The new one said before chuckling.

Once he stepped out of Chanwoo’s back, Hanbin’s eyes widened. “Jae-Jaewon-hyung?”

Jaewon smirked at Hanbin. “Glad to meet you again, little one. Been a while since we last saw each other.” He led Hanbin inside the room while Chanwoo followed him while Donghyuk, the last one to enter, closed the door.

By this time, Jinhwan finally shifted his gaze to Hanbin. Pulling himself together when he saw Jaewon’s arm over the latter.

“Talk.” Jinhwan said and Hanbin looked extremely uncomfortable. He needed to make sure that Jinhwan wouldn’t do anything to his family but how will he do that if the others were around. Matter of fact, he’ll be facing more problems if the others find out who his father is and what his true purpose is.

“Jinhwan…hyung…” Hanbin started but he wasn’t sure what to say. His head was already pounding and knowing that Jaewon is here means one thing – he was one of them.

“I said… talk!” Jinhwan uttered, glaring at Hanbin.

“Now, now. Don’t threaten the little one, he’s overly sensitive.” Jaewon chuckled. His familiarity with Hanbin didn’t sit well with Jiwon and Hanbin saw how his face changed from concern to blank.

“Well, why don’t I let you have a special space together? I wouldn’t want you to spill secrets you didn’t want others to find out.” Jaewon said, chuckling before calling Chanwoo and Donghyuk out again. The two looked like they didn’t want to follow, for obvious reasons. They both looked at Jinhwan, unsure if the guy should be left alone with the likes of Hanbin, who was already injured.

“It’ll be fine. It’ll be fine.” Jaewon commented. “It’s not like Jinhwan’s going to kill him.” As he smirked at his classmate.

“No. Stay here. I’ll talk to him somewhere else. And don’t…” Jinhwan said as he looked at Jiwon, “… even plan on following us. Or I might not give him a chance.”

Jiwon sighed, stepping back, and sitting on one of the chairs. He looked away before pulling his phone from his pocket. He pulled out earphones before connecting it to his phone and concentrating on it instead.

Hanbin glanced at Jiwon before Jinhwan called him to follow. He took a deep breath before following Jinhwan out. He wasn’t sure what he’ll do if the older decides to hurt him again, but he’ll surely beg if he has to just to protect his family.

“P-Please… Don’t hurt my family.” Hanbin blurts out as he followed Jinhwan through the corridors of the school. The older halted from his steps before looking back at him.

“For someone who’s asking for the world, don’t you think you should give me something of the same value?”

“Look… I don’t know why you’re furious. I’ve been doing what I can with Bobby. I haven’t pushed him, nor have I rejected his presence. I don’t understand why you—”

“You’ve no idea why I’m furious?” Jinhwan repeated, anger lingering in his tone and Hanbin could feel his heart racing in his chest.

“I seriously have no idea!” Hanbin defended. “I’ve never done anything to Bobby and I—”

“You’re the reason he skipped out of school and you’ve no idea why I’m pissed?! The only thing I asked you to do was play with him. Go along with his games and—”

“And that’s exactly what I did! What do want me to do?! Go over to his house and just barge in to say ‘Hey! I’m your son’s playmate! Can you let me in? I’m worried about Bobby!’ who the fuck in their right mind would go into a house of someone from Ground Zero!” Hanbin gasped when he realized what he had just uttered out loud. He immediately covered his mouth as Jinhwan’s gaze finally landed on him after looking at the floor.

He felt his insides tremble at the thought that he was going to die, and it was in the hands of someone who knew about his family. His father’s identity will be in peril.

“And what exactly does that worry mean when in the face of his family? Is that worry really for Bobby or it’s all just a word that crumbles when others ask you about it?”

“I was genuinely worried about him and I’m also worried that my family would be in danger if I went anywhere near his. I know it’s stupid and you think I’m nothing, but my family means more to me than my own life and that’s why I’m going to protect them even if I get called a coward! But whatever it is you’re mad at… Leave my family out of it!” Hanbin said, pulling all his strength to utter those words to Jinhwan who only stared blankly at him. He was sure the older would hit him, so he clenched his jaw, when Jinhwan decided to walk towards him.

“Do you even know what a playmate entails?” Jinhwan asks, making Hanbin confused. He was sure the older would punch him and not question him.

“I’m… a transfer student, right? I don’t know anything about whatever the fuck’s going on in this place. Hell… I didn’t know anything about Ground Zero until my friends told me shit about it. I’ve got too many problems to think of and I’m more focused on making sure that my family is alive.” Hanbin answered.

“And here I thought you’re smart… I forgot you’re not street smart.” Jinhwan huffed, scratching his head. “The Ground Zero’s heir, Kim Jiwon, is expected to have a playmates every now and then. Playmates are supposed to be beaten after each term ends, which just passed.”

“B-beaten?”

“You normal people call it Sacrifice. It’s to make sure that Jiwon stays ruthless and a convincing heir to the title but you just messed it all up.”

“How the fuck did I even mess it up when I know nothing?! If I’d known what a playmate is do you think I’d even agree?!”

“Of course! You don’t have a choice! He’s successfully beaten all his playmates before you and now that you’re still alive and walking, its making everything complicated. You need to be out of sight with a few broken bones and an IV stuck in your goddamn arm!” Jinhwan spit out as he pushed Hanbin’s shoulder. The guy immediately hissed in pain.

“Then isn’t all of this his fault?! Why are you getting mad at me for?! He should’ve beaten me up!?” Hanbin complained and he can see the hesitation building in Jinhwan’s eyes. There was something he didn’t want to reveal. “If I’m supposed to be beaten up then where the fuck was Bobby that time?!”

He saw Jinhwan clench his jaw. There was definitely something he didn’t want to say and Hanbin could feel it. Just when he was about to say something else, he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders.

“Sorry to bug your party, Joker… But I’m given orders to… accompany the guy home.” Jaewon said while smiling, looking at Jinhwan who didn’t appreciate the disturbance. “Plus we have a lot of catching up to do, don’t we Hanbin?”

Hanbin looked at him with confused eyes but before he could answer it, Jaewon was already pulling him away from the fuming Jinhwan.

“To who’s order do you serve?” Jinhwan asked and Jaewon looked back at him before grinning. “The Jack.”


	8. A New Ally and a Missing Hanbin

“H-hyung… I don’t think this is the way to my house.” Hanbin commented when the car was headed towards a place he has never seen before. “Oh? It isn’t? Nah, don’t worry. I did tell you that we need to catch up right?”

“Hyung… why… why do you know those people?” Hanbin asked, worried about what was going on. Jaewon just swung his head from side to side, thinking. He pouted before furrowing his brows. “I dunno. I’m just here because I’m here. You know… the usual. I’m just always around when I’m not wanted.” He smiles at the last part.

He’s always been the eccentric type when Hanbin was still studying outside of the city. Jaewon was one of the few who he talked to since he was always so busy working for money and studying. Jaewon, however, would be in places he never expected, what he was doing there? He doesn’t know. What he knows is that Jaewon would always be in the most odd places, talking to random people and always up to no good. He was a prankster and a whole fun individual but something about him always made Hanbin curious.

“What does that even mean?” Hanbin asks and Jaewon chuckles. “Exactly, right? What does any of this even mean? How’s your shoulder? Is it broken?”

“Uhhh… Yeah... I guess it is.” Hanbin said.

“Hmmm… That’s convenient. Have you participated in any tournaments yet? I was so sure you’d be great with the music club if you joined there. They produce music and you get royalties if your song gets chosen. Think of all the money you could’ve gathered.” Jaewon smiled.

“You’re seriously confusing me hyung… How do you even know all of that?”

“Oh! Right… wasn’t there when you went, but I’m part of the Music Club!”

“Since when did you even go to our school?”

“A week after you transferred? Or maybe it was a month. I never really take note of these things. Oh, do you want something to eat? I think we can go order some for delivery… Let’s see…”

“Hyung… Where are we really going?”

Jaewon looked at him with raised brows before humming. “I don’t really know. I just know someone wants to have a word with you.”

\---

Hanbin looked around, unsure why they brought him to this luxurious hotel. He hasn’t stepped foot in a hotel since… well, forever. And he’s utterly confused about what’s happening. Jaewon just smiled at him before motioning Hanbin to follow him. The younger immediately quickened his pace to follow the older into the elevator and off to the highest floor they go.

“Have you ever gone to the penthouse before?” Jaewon asked, looking at the numbers on the elevator screen.

“I’ve never been in a hotel before.” Hanbin confessed and Jaewon just looked at him with eyes about to jump out of their sockets. “You’re kidding, right? I mean… Haven’t you travelled or gone to a hotel to rest or some shit?”

“No.”

“Damn… What kinda life have you been living in little one.” Jaewon shook his head with eyes full of regret. Hanbin nibbled on his lower lip, feeling quite embarrassed that he had to say that to the older.

Once the elevator doors opened, he was welcomed by two strong looking men in suits standing at each side of the door frame.

“You’re late.” One of them said and Jaewon just shrugged his shoulders. “Won’t kill him to wait.”

“He’s not delighted by your tardiness.” The other said before finally opening the door.

Hanbin has never seen such a room so big, it felt like their house could fit into that room. There was a living room, an entertainment area, kitchen, a jacuzzi and a by the looks of it the bedroom is behind the wall with the other door. The place was huge and Hanbin couldn’t believe what he was seeing. It was amazing.

“Wow…” The word slipped from him as he looked around in awe. He then noticed a man standing by the window, looking out at the view.

“Late.” The man said, turning around to face them. There was something about the man that Hanbin felt familiar. The way he walked and carried himself in front of them felt like he’s seen him somewhere. “Sit. We’ve got a lot of talking to do and I’d like you to be comfortable enough to answer when needed.”

Hanbin wrinkled his forehead as he listened to the man. Jaewon, on the other hand, pushed him to sit on the couch adjacent to the one that the older man had sat on. Hanbin had no other choice but to follow and sit since Jaewon had already pushed him down.

“Kim, Hanbin… Introductions may be in order, but you can simply call me Jack. I serve directly under the King who you may not know, but he is the man Jiwon calls father.”

At the mention of Jiwon, Hanbin’s eyes immediately widened. His mind suddenly grew alert after what Jinhwan had just mentioned to him moments ago.

_“The Ground Zero’s heir, Kim Jiwon, is expected to have a playmates every now and then. Playmates are supposed to be beaten after each term ends…”_

Hanbin felt the need to escape but he felt Jaewon’s hand on his shoulder. “Chill, little one. Listen.”

“Seeing your reaction, I’m guessing my son has already told you of the consequences tied to being the heir’s playmate. And seeing that you’re injured, it must mean he’s done a number on you.”

“S-son?” Hanbin uttered before finally piecing everything together. “Y-You’re Jinhwan’s father?”

“Yes. Kim Jinhwan is my son. I’ve always wanted to meet you under different circumstances, Kim Hanbin. But I’m afraid destiny is playing such a horrible game.”

“D-Do you… Do you also know about my father?” Hanbin uttered and Jaewon looked at him with confusion etched on his face. The Jack looked at Jaewon before answering Hanbin. “Why don’t you leave us to talk, Jaewon. You may head home. I’ll make sure to it that Hanbin here is in good hands”

“Sure thing old man. Make sure not to touch him.” Jaewon said, standing from the couch and turning away to leave. “I’ll let the others know.”

~~~

Jiwon couldn’t keep his mind concentrated on his sparring with Jinhwan that he ended up stumbling on his butt when Jinhwan landed a kick on his torso.

“What the fuck was that Bobby?!” Jinhwan exclaimed, running immediately to check Jiwon. The younger just lied on the mat, unsure what’s going on inside him. He covered his eyes with his arm as Jinhwan lifted his tank-top to check where he kicked him.

“I don’t fucking know anymore Jinani. Damn it…”

“Are you still worried about Kim Hanbin?” Jinhwan asked while kneeling beside the injured who just gritted his teeth. The Joker sighed before sitting on the mat beside Jiwon. “You’re really… so fucking stupid.”

“And why is that?” Jiwon asked.

“If you did what I told you to do then this wouldn’t have happened. I tried helping you, but you blew it up and you even—” Jinhwan held his breath before saying what he wanted to say.

A sigh escaped Jiwon’s lips before his hand massaged his temples. “Are you sure you didn’t do anything to him?”

“If you want to doubt someone, go ahead and do it, but make sure that you’re doubting the right person.” Jinhwan said, planning to leave but Jiwon held his wrist. Jinhwan looked back at the heir who was already looking back at him. “I’m sorry… I shouldn’t be doubting you… I know you’ve never lied to me but… you also keep so many secrets from me that I can’t help it.”

“I may keep secrets from you, but you know that I will never lie to you. I know I have a lot of things going on in the shadows but that’s what I’m supposed to do. I’m your Joker and I can’t let you fall in the King’s hand.

“I know… You’re… doing so much for me and yet… I keep messing shit up.” Jiwon shook his head as he sat up.

Jinhwan sat back on the mat, right beside Jiwon. He knew exactly why Jiwon hesitated in regard to Hanbin and though he hated the guy, he wasn’t going to allow anyone else to lay a finger on him. Not when Hanbin plays a bigger role in Jiwon’s life than what they let on.

“You don’t.” Jinhwan assured.

“Why do you even keep so many secrets from me anyway…? You said you’re my Joker but sometimes you act like you’re the King’s Jack.” Jiwon stated.

“I may be like my dad… but there’s always a reason for that. Besides… I know I have a lot of secrets but it’s for your own good not to know them. Not quite yet.” Jinhwan said, looking away.

“Jinani… What should I do…?” Jiwon asked, earning Jinhwan’s attention. “If father got to him… then… he… he might already be…”

“I told you… My father was the last person who talked to him. Basing it on what Jaewon said… it looks like father did something. I’m still doing my best to find out what happened but you just… gotta trust me on this one.” Jinhwan answered and Jiwon sighed as he tightened his grip on the older. “Nani… Please… Please find him for me.”

“I will… You have my word. But while I’m searching for him you gotta get a hold of yourself. No one can ever know this weakness or else… It’s not you who’s going to suffer.”

“I know… Fuck this…”

~~~

“I told you. I don’t know where your friend is.” Jinhwan said, glaring at Junhoe and Yunhyeong. The two has been going to his den, pestering him about Hanbin’s whereabouts. What’s even more concerning is that Hanbin’s mother and sister are missing alongside him.

“Bullfuckinshit! You’re the only one who would do something like this! Or that other guy! Why would you guys do this to Hanbin?! At least tell us where his remains are!” Junhoe slammed his hand on the desk, making the older stand on his feet and grab his collar. “I fucking told you, I don’t know where the fuck your friend is! I’m also looking for that damn brat, so don’t fucking accuse me when you’ve got no fucking evidence!”

“Don’t fuck with me! Tell me where—” Junhoe started but Yunhyeong held his arm. “We’re not gonna solve anything if you keep up with that.”

“But hyung…”

“I understand what you’re saying that we don’t have any evidence. But you’re the one who hurt him last time and after rushing to talk to you, he goes missing.”

“How did you know that he went to talk to me?” Jinhwan asked, looking at Yunhyeong.

“I asked around and Jaewon said that he saw you two talking to each other.” Yunhyeong answered.

Jinhwan scoffed at this before looking away, obviously agitated. “If you know Jaewon then ask him where he took your friend. He’s the last person who saw Hanbin. Now get out! Unless you wanna end up in the hospital.” Jinhwan threatened.

“Bring it on you lit—”

“Junhoe! We’re not here to fight. We’re here to get information. If what he’s saying is true, then Jae lied to us. We’re gonna have to talk to him again.”

“But hyung! This little shit is lying to us and—”

Junhoe didn’t know what it was. He was just looking at Yunhyeong and the next thing he knew he was already pinned to the ground with someone stepping on his head. His vision was already blurry, but he could see a faint color of red passing by his eyes.

“Junhoe! Damn it!” Yunhyeong was about to retaliate when Jinhwan glared at him. “I told you both to fucking leave. This is my last warning and if you still don’t want to, then I’ll make sure your parents would be crying in the hospital over your injured bodies.”

Yunhyeong gritted his teeth before helping Junhoe and stepping away from Jinhwan. The moment the door closed, Jinhwan kicked the table away, smashing itself on the wall.

“You fucking old man… Where the fuck did you hide Kim Hanbin…?”


	9. Found You

Hanbin sighed for the nth time before looking at the fridge. He’s been stuck in a secure location for God knows how long. He’s been getting the lessons and assignments from classes as well as the quizzes and exams they had. He feels bored even though they’ve been providing him with study materials to help with his studies. He looked up at the ceiling as he lied back down on the bed.

Thinking back, he didn’t really have much of a choice. He’s sure that his mother and sister are looking for him but if that’s the only way to protect them then so be it.

[Flashback]

_“You may not know me, but I know your father and I know you. It’s safe to say that the only reason I’m helping you is because of a debt I’m repaying. The King, Jiwon’s father, is on the lookout for you. The only reason you are alive right now is because my son is doing his best to protect you. The King is well aware of whatever happens in that university and whether you notice it or not, people around you are observing you and Jiwon.”_

_“Why am I even included in this whole mess?” Hanbin asked._

_“The moment you laid your hands on Jiwon, it was the start of your misfortune. Playmates aren’t selected by random… they are the people who dare hurt the heir of Ground Zero. Jiwon has successfully ended his playmates before… until you. And do you know what means?” The man asks to which Hanbin shakes his head, unsure what to answer. “You’re a liability to Jiwon. A threat to him. That’s why Jinhwan had to injure you and make it seem like it was Jiwon who did it.”_

_“So… was Jinhwan planning to kill me?”_

_“Maybe not kill… Just injure you enough to make it seem like Jiwon was playing with your life.”_

_“What the fuck kind of twisted bullshit is that?! Why do you guys think that playing with people’s lives is… so fucking easy?”_

_“You may not realize this Hanbin… especially since you just came here… but Ground Zero is anything but humane. It’s a hell on earth. And if Jinhwan didn’t injure you and make it out as Jiwon’s own making, then you’d be thrown into the Cage to fight for your life. And that’s something we’re trying to prevent from happening.”_

_“What Cage?”_

_“You see… Ground Zero has an Underground tournament where people brawl for their lives. And it’s not just any ordinary brawl but one where the_ loser _loses their life. If Jinhwan hadn’t taken you under his wing, you wouldn’t be here today. It’s a betting game and you’d be surprised to know that a lot of people have had their fair share of sin in that place.”_

_“What the fuck are you guys…? You’re monsters.”_

_“Monsters, Demons, call us what you will, but right now the people you call monsters are the same ones saving your life. Unfortunately, we don’t have much time.”_

_He stood from the couch before taking something behind it. It was a baggage and he gave it to Hanbin. “This is yours, keep it. Make sure that you don’t forget anything inside this. Consider it your lifeline. If anything in there goes missing, they’ll find you right away.”_

_“What? What’s inside?”_

_“I had your mother pack your stuff. And you don’t have to worry about them, they’ll be under constant surveillance, guarded to be sure that nothing happens to them. But in exchange, I need you to disappear.”_

_“Disappear? Are you planning to kill me?”_

_“If I did, then you wouldn’t be talking to me right now. What I need you to do is to stay hidden away from everyone. This includes your family and your friends. If this plan succeeds, you’ll be able to go back without a problem. But if it doesn’t… well… we’ll have to talk about that once we know what happens then.”_

_“Why is that?”_

_“Because you’re—”_

[End of Flashback]

Hanbin was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the doorbell ring. He rose from his bed before biting his lips and clicking his tongue. He peeked at the peephole before sighing.

“Jaewon-hyung.”

“Hey! You’re still alive? Well pack your bags. We’re going!” Jaewon said as his hand stretched out to pat Hanbin’s head.

The guy chuckled when the younger swatted his hand from his hair. “Stop touching my hair. And where are we supposed to go this time?”

“Uhhh… Mexico!” Hanbin’s eyes almost fell out of their sockets when he heard what Jaewon said. “Mexico?! Why?!”

“Chill, I was kidding. Although I really do wanna go to Mexico. Don’t you know people go there to have fun? I wanna have fun. Hey, have you done something to your hair? Oh, that’s probably not it. Why are you just standing there? Get on with packing.” Jaewon said as he looked around the room, bouncing from one object to another.

“Jaewon-hyung, you gotta tell me something. Until when am I supposed to be missing?” Hanbin asked.

Jaewon just shrugged his shoulders. “Who knows. I just follow orders. Well, somewhat. What did you eat this morning? It doesn’t smell like food entered this place. Did you drink?”

“Hyung!” Hanbin called out, pulling Jaewon’s clothing.

The older looked back at Hanbin, smile slowly fading before looking seriously at the younger. “Pack up. Don’t mind me. Just pack up. We’re gonna be late.”

“Where are we going?”

“Just do as I say. We need to get out before they find you.”

~~~

Hanbin gasped when the car passed a big gate. He was unsure where they were headed, but it looked like wherever they were going, it was going to be a mansion based on the gate alone.

“W-where exactly are we?” Hanbin asked.

Jaewon just shrugged his shoulders. “Somewhere. Did you eat yet? I’m starving. Oh… There _is_ one thing I need from you later. So, I need you to cooperate with me on that.” Jaewon smirked which only made Hanbin shake his head.

“I don’t know, hyung.” Hanbin hesitated. Knowing Jaewon, the guy could rob a roller coaster without batting an eye and everything would just think he’s crazy. Any idea from Jaewon is bound to be idiotic.

“C’mon. Help me out here. I just need to impress someone.” Jaewon smirked.

Hanbin bit his lip before clicking his tongue. “Fine. Since I owe you a lot. But I will not, in any circumstances, touch you nor will I let you touch me.”

“Ooh… Kinky. I never knew you had that side little one. Easy on the testosterone, I’m not looking to touch someone younger than me.” Jaewon said with obvious disgust in his voice.

Hanbin closed his eyes in frustration as he watched Jaewon scootch farther from him while holding his body.

A few more minutes and the car finally stopped in front of a big mansion. Hanbin was right to think that wherever they were going, it was going to be a big place.

“W-where exactly are we?”

“At a place you should have been days ago.” Hanbin heard a familiar voice and he looked to see the Jack standing at the entrance of the house.

“Welcome. You will be staying here for the meantime since it looks like the plan worked.”

“Then why can’t I be with my family?”

“Whoever said you can’t?”

“Hanbin-oppa!” Hanbin heard his sister’s voice call him. He immediately turned to see Hanbyul running towards him from the side of the mansion.

“W-what are you guys doing here?” He asked as his sister hugged him tightly.

“Your uncle visited us at the house. You might not remember him but he’s your Godfather. He’s your father’s best friend.” Hanbin gasps at what he heard.

Hanbin looked at the Jack who directed him into the house. His mother entered the house behind the Jack while Hanbyul pulled Hanbin inside.

Just as they passed the Jack, Hanbin noticed he had an apparent smile on his lips. Something that made the younger remember something. Hanbin immediately looked at Jaewon when the guy walked beside him, “Did you know?”

“Don’t look at me. I don’t know shit around here.” Jaewon raised his hand as he chuckled while he followed Hanbin inside.

The Jack led Hanbin to his own room and once the door closed, Hanbin pulled it open. “You… You’re my father’s best friend?”

“Yes. I am.” The Jack simply answered which earned another question from Hanbin. “But… Is… Is that why you wanted to meet me under different circumstances?”

“It was your father’s request that we keep all of this a secret from you. And only tell you the truth if, and only if, your life is in danger.” The Jack said, looking at Hanbin.

“How… What…” Hanbin started but try as he may, there were too many questions running in his mind that he couldn’t even find a starting point. He was utterly confused but just as he was already drowning in his miserable state, they heard someone knocking on the door.

“Hanbin? Minyeol? There’s people down there looking for you…” They both looked at the door, his mother’s voice passing through it.

“More people?” Hanbin asked as he looked at Minyeol with worried eyes.

The moment they left the room to go down the stairs, Hanbin’s eyes widened to see Jinhwan and Jiwon standing at the entrance. Hanbin couldn’t help but furrow his brows at the people that suddenly visited. Jinhwan had the usual stoic face he carried but what surprised him was Jiwon.

Jiwon was at the door one second but after a few blinks Hanbin was already trapped in strong arms encircled around his body and into a chest that had a familiar scent on it.

“Bobby?”

“I was so fucking worried.” Jiwon whispered which confused the younger.

Jinhwan shot an accusing glare at his father who continued down the stairs. “So, he really was with you all along.”

“If it took you this long to find him, then it means they didn’t suspect a thing.” Minyeol said, looking at his son. “You did good child.” He uttered as he patted Jinhwan’s head which the other just accepted as his gaze shifted to Jiwon and Hanbin at the stairs.

“I’m so glad you’re alive.” Jiwon said as he looked at Hanbin. He was just slammed with that fact that his father’s best friend is connected to Ground Zero and now this. Jiwon was suddenly hugging him as if he worried for his wellbeing. What he confused him even more, is that they knew where he was.

This was getting more and more complicated and Hanbin feels like he’s starting to lose his mind.

“Oh! You!” Hanbin shifted his gaze from Jiwon, who was talking to him, to his mother. He disregarded whatever came out of Jiwon’s mouth and, instead, listened to what his mother was saying to Jinhwan.

“You’re Minyeol’s son? It’s so nice to see you again!”

“Mm… I’m a senior in Hanbin’s school. It’s genuinely nice to see you doing well.” Jinhwan smiled at Hanbin’s mother. She smiled at him before holding on his shoulder.

Hanbin was curious how Jinhwan knew his mother. He wanted to ask her about it but with what she said next, he didn’t have to.

“I’ll always be thankful to you. You helped me when I almost fainted at the streets. Ah, it was quite embarrassing to have a younger fellow help me. But if it weren’t for him then I don’t think I’d be here today.” She uttered, cupping his cheeks as she looked at Minyeol.

“You raised your child well, Minyeol. He’s such a sweetheart.” Hanbin’s mother said as she smiled at Jinhwan. Jinhwan caught sight of Hanbin’s gaze and he just smirked at him before looking back at his father.

“This is news to me. I’m proud of you for doing such a great deed, child.” Minyeol said, looking at Jinhwan knowingly.

“Raised by the best. Right, Old man?” Jinhwan answered, his lips curving into a mocking smile.

“So… I was told there’ll be food?” Almost everyone shifted their gaze to Jaewon. Everyone but Jiwon who had his eyes concentrated solely on Hanbin.

Jaewon looked at everyone who was now looking at him. “What? I can’t be hungry? I was instructed to arrive in an empty stomach.” Jaewon winked at Jinhwan and Hanbin’s mother chuckled.

“Yes… I cooked food. Please feel free to take some. It should be ready now.”

“Would you mind if we ate in the garden? I’d like to talk to the kids and catch up on their lives as well as discuss their school.” Minyeol asked and Hanbin’s mother just nodded with a smile.

“That would be lovely. Though, if you don’t mind… and as much as it is so tempting to learn more about Hanbin’s new friends, I’d like to stay in the room for now. I think I was too worked up when I saw Hanbin that my body’s not feeling well. I’m so sorry for this Minyeol.” Hanbin’s mother raised, holding her chest as she fell out of breath.

“Please don’t worry about him. I promised Sanghyuk that I’ll take care of his family. So you go and take a rest, I’ll make sure to take care of Hanbin and the others.” Minyeol stated, patting Hanbin’s mother’s shoulder.

“I’ll be in my room. But… I am glad to see Hanbin here with such good friends surrounding him.” Hanbin’s mother said, looking up at Hanbin to smile at him.

“Please rest well… You deserve it after everything that’s happening.”

~~~


	10. Who he really is

Hanbin exhaled as a maid laid the teacups on the table where they were supposed to discuss what was currently happening. If he was going to take anything from this, it had to be the fact that he was surrounded by people associated with a gruesome gang or organization that he doesn’t want to have anything to do with.

But he was already in their midst whether he liked it or not. There’s also the question regarding his father’s association with the Jack and it was mind boggling how to know this. Though it was no wonder Jinhwan knew his father, he was still skeptic whether these people were good… or bad.

Biting his lips, he cautiously glanced at everyone. He doesn’t seem to know who to trust. Plus, he’s still wary of Jinhwan who has been stealing dangerous glares his way. Maybe he should just concentrate on the cup of tea that lay dormant on the table. At least it was something to ground him.

“First off, I need to discuss your disappearance.” Minyeol started, looking at Hanbin. “You were sent to a hospital to recuperate from Jiwon’s beating, fighting for your life, and going back after finally getting better.”

“Wouldn’t that raise suspicions?” Jinhwan was fast to catch on.

His father nodded his head. “It would be if there was no evidence. But I made sure to leave tracks about this said beating. This also goes for the hospital records and the patient information. The school has been notified of this, thus the reason why they’ve been sending your assignments as well as exams.”

“Is my father still trying to get his hands on Hanbin?” Jiwon asked, looking quite desperate which the Jack didn’t seem to appreciate.

“I understand your worries, Jiwon. But as you may have noticed, it’s not your place to worry about someone who you cannot protect. Your hesitance is what caused this issue to grow bigger than what it was supposed to be.” Minyeol said as he shook his head, “And without Jinhwan’s help you would’ve lost him for good.”

“Lost for good? What does that even mean?” Hanbin interrupted.

“Means you would’ve been thrown into the Cage, kid.” Jaewon answered, patting Hanbin’s shoulder and noticing the guy tense under his hold.

“I… I was supposed to be sent somewhere to be killed?” Hanbin stuttered, looking around the table.

“I’m sure that you already know this… Jiwon is the heir to Ground Zero and any form of weakness can cripple the system. The current King is living a life without a care for others and while he has a wife and a son, he will not hesitate to kill them if needed. Anything that threatens the system will be eliminated if needed. And to Jiwon, you’re that threat.” Minyeol answered Hanbin’s question.

There was obvious confusion on the guy’s face, but it was more because he feared what’s happening beyond his control. He wasn’t even sure he should be there to listen on their meeting.

“Why would I even be a threat to Jiwon? And I don’t understand what the heck I have to do with anything regarding this!” Hanbin grumbled like a child, questioning everyone around that table.

“If you’re not so stupidly dense you’d actually realize your place in all this bullshit.” Jinhwan uttered.

Jaewon hissed before chuckling. “Look, kid… we should talk more about the playmate issue first and then maybe you and the heir can get some time alone to talk.”

“I want to know the answers now!” Hanbin demanded as he glared around the table.

The father and son sighed while Jaewon snorted at Jiwon who looked genuinely flustered.

“Well? What is it? Why the heck am I even included in all of this?!” Hanbin blasted and the three glanced at Jiwon who didn’t know what to do.

Jaewon, getting tired of all the bullshit going on, rolled his eyes before answering the question in the hopes of moving on. “Are you really that dense, little one? It’s because that idiot’s got feelings for you, you dense idiot.”

That was all it took for the gears in Hanbin’s brain to stop moving. Though he knows what he heard, he couldn’t even process it. The others took that as an opportunity to continue the meeting.

“…as I was saying, since he’s coming back from the hospital, it would be best to keep an eye on him. Jaewon, you’d be the best option to do that job.” Minyeol sighed and Jaewon just nodded while eyeing Hanbin, who was still lost in his thoughts.

“And I would have to depend on you longer, Jinhwan. I know it’s risky, but there’s no other option but to do all of this as discreetly as possible. The lesser people to know about this whole set-up would mean less chances for betrayal.” Minyeol said, looking at Hanbin.

“There’s one more thing I need to know.” Jinhwan trailed off.

The meeting was soon adjourned with Hanbin still lost in his thoughts. He was pulled out of the bottom of his thoughts when Jaewon patted his back. “I’d talk to that guy if I were you. But its all up to you. You can just leave him and eat with me. I’m hungry.”

“You’re always hungry…” Hanbin mumbled and Jaewon just smirked. He glanced at Jiwon who seemed to be fidgety in his seat.

“You know you don’t have to agree to any of this, right?”

Hanbin immediately whipped his head to look at Jaewon. The fact that the older would even say this means there must be a way to escape all of this. “What I mean is… You can always refuse everything and just move. Ask them to put you as far away from that guy as possible.” Tilting his head towards Jiwon as if pointing at him.

“What are you doing?” Jiwon’s voice suddenly entered the conversation but Jaewon didn’t seem fazed. “You know you can always ask to be hidden away from them. You know… your uncle can do just about anything to protect you if he needs to.”

“What the fuck are you doing, Jaewon?!” Jiwon blasted, this time standing from his chair as he slammed his hand on the table.

“Reminding him of his options. Something none of you ever offered.” Jaewon said, glaring at Jiwon.

“I can… I can do that?” Hanbin asked.

Jiwon immediately looked at Hanbin, eyes filled with horror when Hanbin even tried to consider it. “No. You’re not going anywhere!”

“Why not? Aren’t I allowed to choose?”

Jiwon and Hanbin looked at each other, each fighting an internal battle that they don’t seem to know how to win against. Jaewon could see the tension building between the two and he couldn’t help but smirk. Watching this tension was entertaining and there was something else he was waiting for.

“Whatever you’re planning, stop it.” They three looked up to see Jinhwan who was looking at Jaewon.

“You came back.” Jaewon smiled at Jinhwan, though the guy rolled his eyes with obvious discontent.

“If you’re planning to ask about that escape route, I’d be glad to provide that for you.” Jinhwan looked at Hanbin who seemed expectant of the idea.

“Jinani!” Jiwon called out with horror in his eyes.

“The guy’s obviously scared. Why not throw him somewhere safe where we can keep a better eye on him? That seems to be a better option. Plus, he won’t be able to jeopardize your position in the organization.” Jinhwan explained as he watched Hanbin. “You can always decide, Kim Hanbin.”

“You guys are telling me I have a choice and that I can decide… but I feel like all of that is a lie… What’s the catch?” Hanbin asked. His insides were already trembling at the mere glare Jinhwan was giving him. It was full of hostility that he couldn’t possibly think of defying the older, again.

“Nothing. If I can put you as far away from Jiwon as possible, then that works better for me. My sole purpose is to protect him and you’re in my way. If you decide to leave, then you’d make my job easier.” Jinhwan explained.

“What the actual fuck, Kim Jinhwan!” Jiwon grumbled.

Jinhwan shifted his gaze from Hanbin to Jiwon. “I told you I’ll help you find him, and I did. But I’m not letting him become a risk to you Bob.”

“He wont!” Jiwon begged, looking at Jinhwan with desperate eyes.

“And how do you know that?!” Jinhwan raised his voice. It was a first, bringing Jiwon and Hanbin to flinch. “He looks like he’s prepared to leave you. Since it’s so easy for him to do it, then let him leave. You don’t need someone who’s got such a weak resolve.”

Hanbin immediately stood from his chair. “You guys… you guys are fucking annoying! Just fucking tell me straight up what you want! I’m done with your mind games and bullshit! I don’t want to be a part of this fucking game you’re all playing!”

“Shit… this isn’t how it’s supposed to go.” Jiwon muttered with gritted teeth.

Jinhwan sighed. “Nothing ever goes as planned Bob. You should already know that by now.”

“Just fucking tell me what’s going on!” Hanbin blasted again.

In irritation, Jiwon grabbed Hanbin’s wrist before pulling him into the mansion. Jaewon whistled before grinning and Jinhwan just sighed. “You… come with me.”

“With pleasure… babe.”

~~~

Once inside the mansion, Jiwon pushed Hanbin inside an unoccupied room before locking it and slamming Hanbin’s back on the door. With gritted teeth, Jiwon held Hanbin’s cheeks before landing a kiss on the other’s lips.

Hanbin’s eyes widened with what Jiwon did. His first instinct is to push the guy away from him but seeing the look on Jiwon’s eyes rendered him useless. Jiwon pulled away slowly, watching Hanbin’s reaction with the kiss.

“I… I’m… I…” Jiwon stuttered but once Hanbin realized what just happened, he immediately punched Jiwon. The guy fell back, shocked at Hanbin’s reaction.

“W-w-w-w-w-what the fuck?! Why… why, why, why, why would you do that?!” Hanbin stammered, unsure what just went down.

Jiwon sighed slapping his hand on his face. “Fuck…” Jiwon stood up before sighing.

Hanbin, on the other hand, was still freaking out. Unsure what was happening. Jiwon muttered something under his breath as Hanbin continued to freak out. Hanbin turned, ready to leave when he saw Jiwon’s hand on the doorknob on top of his hand, stopping him from leaving.

“I’m sorry… I… I lost my mind for a moment. Let’s talk. Please.”

Hanbin gritted his teeth, still unsure what to do at that point. He was sure that if he turned around, Jiwon would be inches away from him and the last thing he wants to happen is for their lips to meet again.

“Then talk. Why am I not allowed to leave and escape? Why should I be included in all this mess?”

“You… You’re not supposed to be.”

“What do you mean?”

“You weren’t supposed to be included in anything. You’re not supposed to be a part of any of this. You were supposed to live a normal life, a life away from all this bullshit… But you got pulled into it because of me and I… I… Why’d you have to fucking defend that Junhoe guy?!”

Hanbin immediately turned to grab Jiwon’s collar with the mere mention of his friend’s name. “Don’t you dare bring Junhoe into this!”

“He _is_ a part of this!”

“What… What do you mean?”

“That Junhoe was supposed to be the playmate but you struck me first. And now… you got involved because he couldn’t fucking win his own battle!” Jiwon said and Hanbin tightened his grip. “Junhoe knows how to fight his own battles!”

“Then why the fuck did you have to defend him?!”

“Because he’s my friend!”

“Friend?! You’re calling all of this bullshit but he’s a friend to you?!”

“Will you fucking stop with that vague bullshit?! Junhoe’s better than any of you combined! He’s a great friend and I will risk my life for him! So yes! He’s my friend!”

Jiwon scoffed at him, he couldn’t believe what he just heard from Hanbin’s lips. “You’d risk your life for him? Would he even do the same for you?”

“Of course he w—”

“Bull-fucking-shit! That guy’s a traitor! He’s just using you and you don’t even fucking know it!” Jiwon blasted.

He was about to receive another punch from Hanbin but before it could land on his face again, his hand caught Hanbin’s fist just before it made impact.

“If you’re punching me on the account of your friend… You better make sure to deliver those same punches to him when you find out the truth.” Jiwon said between gritted teeth. “You don’t know how much you mean to me… but I’m not letting you lose yourself for someone who doesn’t deserve you.”

“And who deserves me? Someone like you?” Hanbin answered with venom in his tone.

“Someone who’ll protect you.” Jiwon answered, letting Hanbin go. “Whether you believe me or not… That’s up to you… But once you find out about everything… Then I hope you realize who I really am to you.”

Hanbin didn’t miss the disappointment in Jiwon’s voice as the guy pushed him aside to leave the room. His head started throbbing, unsure what the fuck just happened. More so he was sure he needed to have another talk with his uncle to sort things out.


	11. Calling One's Bluff

Once Hanbin set foot in school, he could see people sneering at him. Murmurs and continuous muffled voices welcomed him back into the campus and he hated it. He scratched the bandage on his arm, which was a fake prop he needed to wear. Just as instructed by his uncle before letting him back to the school grounds. He was just about to enter his class when he felt his body slammed towards the wall. He immediately glared back to see who it was when arms immediately encircled him.

“Hanbin-hyung!!”

“Junhoe?!”

Hanbin tried to look at Junhoe’s face but the younger’s hold on him was terribly tight that he was almost losing breath. “T-too tight, Junhoe! Too tight!” He squeaked.

“I never thought I’d see you again.” Hanbin heard Junhoe say as he pulled out from the hug. The taller squeezed his arms before giving him a curt smile. There was curiosity in Junhoe’s gaze as it landed on Hanbin’s bandaged arm. “You… don’t seem to…”

Hanbin curiously looked at his friend, unsure what he was going to say as he continued to trail off. He could see Junhoe’s eyes studying him and he felt awkward. ‘ _Was Junhoe always like this?’_

“Hanbin! Junhoe!” Junhoe suddenly flinched when he heard Yunhyeong’s voice, he pulled away from Hanbin which caused the older to look at him with furrowed brows.

_That guy’s a traitor! He’s just using you and you don’t even know it!_

Hanbin shook his head when he remembered the words Jiwon told him. There was no way Jiwon was right, not when he spent most of his life with Junhoe. He can’t possibly be a traitor.

“You really are back!” Yunhyeong said, pulling Hanbin into a tight hug.

“I’m back.” Hanbin squeaked as if his voice was pulled out of him again.

“You look so pale. Where have you been? I was worried sick.” Yunhyeong said, tapping Hanbin’s cheeks and inspecting him. He even looked at the bandages on Hanbin’s arm and frowned when he held it.

“I’m fine hyung… Don’t worry… I have a lot of things to tell you later and—”

“Kim Hanbin.”

The three looked at where the voice came from and they were all surprised to see the Dean standing near them.

“Y-Yes, Ma’am?”

“I would like to talk to you since you’ve missed a good amount of days from school. I’m sorry to pull him from you but I would like to discuss his absence as well.”

Hanbin swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. Something about the way she talked didn’t sit right with him. Seeing her the moment he arrived, Hanbin remembered Minyeol’s words.

_“If the Dean ever goes to you in person, stating that she wants to discuss something with you do not hesitate to follow her but make sure to slip a text to Jinhwan. You will need his help.”_

Hanbin followed the Dean back to her office but he did as he was told. Even though he doesn’t want to associate with Jinhwan, he has no other choice but to send him a text. He remembered how Minyeol sounded desperate when he said those words and Hanbin believes that there’s something he should be prepared for.

The moment they entered the Dean’s office, Hanbin was surprised to see a man sitting at the couch with a cup of coffee in front of him. The old man had a smug smile on his face, but it was obvious that he wasn’t good news.

“You… Please take your leave, I am about to have a discussion with a student.” The Dean said with an obviously irritated voice.

“Oh, please… Let me have the honor of listening Mrs. Dean, I am part of the Administrative Staff, after all. Plus, I’m quite curious about Mr. Kim’s predicament. I would like to offer my assistance to the lad, he looks like he’ll need it.”

“Would you mind if he stays, Kim Hanbin?”

Hanbin slowly nodded his head but his gut told him that the guy was dangerous especially with a grin spread widely on his face. There was definitely something sinister about the guy but there was no turning back now.

“Then please have a seat.”

~~~

Jinhwan looked at his phone with the text Hanbin sent. He immediately looked at Jaewon who’s head was just right on his shoulder, attentively sitting behind him with his arms wrapped around Jinhwan’s torso.

“Well… Stop taking your sweet time and go save the fool.” Jinhwan uttered.

Jaewon scoffed before grazing his lip with his teeth. Hissing aloud, he leaned close to Jinhwan’s neck before smiling. “And what do I get in return?”

“I’ll make sure to tell Donghyuk and Chanwoo not to kill you when they find you sleeping anywhere on the campus.” Jinhwan shoved the guy with his elbow and he simply chuckled as Jinhwan took a step away from him.

“I’m expecting more than that for this, Joker. Don’t go forgetting how much you owe me.”

“I should be the one saying that… White rook.”

Jaewon gave the older a smirk before hopping off the table and heading off to the Dean’s office. When Jinhwan was sure that Jaewon was out of earshot he called his father, who immediately answered.

“ _I did as I’m told. Jaewon’s on his way to get Hanbin._ ” Jinhwan said as he looked at the door. “ _If that idiot messes up then it’s all on him. I hope you know what you’re doing. old man. We’ll be losing more than what we’re saving._ ”

“ _Trust in him, son. We’ve already come a long way. A slip-up or two won’t change anything now._ ”

“ _I hope you’re right. For his sake… and ours._ ”

~~~

“Mrs. Dean!” Jaewon suddenly barged into the room with the assistant hot on his tracks. The moment the door burst open, Hanbin flinched from his chair just as the Dean’s body shook in surprise. The Vice-Dean, however, sat silently. He turned his gaze over to where the commotion was and he simply grinned when he saw Jaewon.

The moment Jaewon saw the Vice-Dean in the room, he suddenly stopped. Jaewon didn’t even mean to but he unconsciously took a step back after the initial shock.

“I’m so sorry, Mrs. Dean. He suddenly ran and I tried my best to stop him.” The assistant reasoned while eyeing the people in the room. The assistant bowed repeatedly while trying to grab Jaewon out of the room.

“Jaewon?! You again?! How many times have I told you never to barge in here! I’m terribly sorry for his sudden outburst.” The Dean said, looking at Hanbin. The latter just looked at Jaewon with eyes wide, questioning his intentions.

When he noticed something was amiss with the older, he knew right away that there was something wrong. Jaewon can hide everything and divert other’s attention in a snap of a finger, but one thing Hanbin noticed is that the older would always fall blank when he’s caught off guard. This particular moment, however, was the second time he saw Jaewon lose his composure. And not only did he fall blank, but he also seemed anxious.

“Mrs. Dean … If-if it's alright, could we postpone the talk? I-I don’t feel comfortable having other people around especially if… they can barge in any moment.” Hanbin said, glancing at the new addition in the office.

“Well then, we’ll have to talk at a later date.” The Vice-Dean suddenly said, standing from his chair and buttoning his suit jacket. “It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Kim, Hanbin. I wish to see you again at a more… suitable time and place.”

Hanbin stood before eyeing the older’s hand that was waiting for his. But just before he could reach for the older man’s hand, he was pulled out of the office.

“H-hyung? Hyung! You’re hurting me!” Hanbin called out while Jaewon dragged him.

The other didn’t look like he cared nor listened to what Hanbin had to say. He was dragging the younger somewhere and Hanbin just hissed as Jaewon led him towards the basement where Jinhwan was waiting for them.

The moment they reached the classroom in the basement, Jaewon pushed Hanbin to the side, knocking him over to the tables. The older guy immediately marched towards Jinhwan, who was leaning on a table. He held Jinhwan’s wrist to pull him closer. Jaewon’s other hand trapped the Joker’s nape as he crashed their lips together.

Hanbin, who was discarded as if he was nothing, groaned while trying to pull himself together. He was just about to complain to Jaewon but was too shocked when he saw the two making out in front of him. He was even more surprised to see that Jaewon is one asserting himself on Jinhwan.

The kiss was going out of hand with tongue mixing into the action. Jinhwan didn’t budge, despite knowing that Hanbin was in the same room. It was an obvious treatment from Jaewon and Jinhwan didn’t mind. But when he felt Jaewon’s hand moving down to his body, he immediately deflected the guy’s touch by grabbing his wrist and twisted his arm. He pulled Jaewon’s arm to pin it to his back and trap him on the table.

“You fucker… you knew he was there, didn’t you?” Jaewon muttered, trying to pull his arm from Jinhwan who didn’t even budge. “Who?”

“Stop pretending you fucking asshole. You know who I mean. Fuck damn it, let me go! I’m just getting my reward from you!” Jaewon growled and Jinhwan just chuckled. “Don’t get too ahead of yourself Jaewon. You’re not off the hook yet.”

“A-are you guys just planning to disregard me again?” Hanbin asked, looking away as the initial shock finally wore off. Though by now, confusion was apparent on his face. He was just about to look at Jinhwan when he suddenly felt a hand on his elbow, pulling him to turn around and come face to face with a tall giant that towered over him.

“You’re here again. Are you really looking to get into Jinani-hyung’s bad side?” Donghyuk said, standing beside the tall giant was this guy who had a grim expression in his eyes and Hanbin could feel danger behind them. No matter how scary Jinhwan was, he could still look at him directly unless he was glaring but this guy looked like he could stab Hanbin any second, and that made him feel guarded.

“Don’t worry about that idiot. Take over this guy, Donghyuk… He’s getting out of hand.” Jinhwan said, pulling Jaewon’s arm higher and making him groan in pain. “Do you really need to be so tough on me, babe?”

“As far as I remember… you love being manhandled.” Jinhwan chuckled before Donghyuk took over in holding Jaewon.

“Can I break this, hyung?” Donghyuk asked as he tightened his grip on Jaewon’s wrist and the older shivered at the thought.

Meanwhile Chanwoo was still looking at Hanbin, observing him with trained eyes. Chanwoo was no idiot when it came to tricks. The guy in front of him was easy to read, and thus creating more prejudice that he was undeserving of all this help.

“Black Bishop.” Jinhwan called out but Chanwoo didn’t bother to look at the older.

Chanwoo scoffed as he smirked at Hanbin. “I see how it is.”

Hanbin felt his insides tremble when Chanwoo smirked at him. Something about it had this sinister feeling surrounding it and Hanbin couldn’t help but feel his nerves becoming a wreck.

“Good. If you understand what’s going on, then let him go. There’s a discussion waiting for him.”

“I guess the games have started.” Chanwoo licked his lips before grinning and letting go of Hanbin.

The oldest immediately grabbed Hanbin’s sleeve, pulling him out of the door. He let go of the younger before nodding his head as a sign for Hanbin to follow him. Though wanting to know what’s going on, Hanbin followed Jinhwan into the opposite flight of stairs.

“Where are we going again? Why do you guys always leave me out of explanations and expect me to just go with whatever the fuck you guys want?! I can’t fucking understand you!” Hanbin asked after gathering all his courage to spit out his questions towards Jinhwan.

“Just shut up and follow me. I don’t have the patience to talk to you. So since you’re looking for explanations, it’s better to get it from someone who’s willing to put up with you.” Jinhwan muttered as if disgusted by the mere thought that he has to explain things to Hanbin.

It was no puzzle that Jinhwan still deems Hanbin unworthy and pathetic. He detests Hanbin’s choices since the guy was smart academically, he thought he’d at least learn to adapt. But he was more of a burden who knew nothing but to get into trouble. Hanbin was stupid and Jinhwan hates it when he must explain every single detail to someone.

He thought that looking at Hanbin as a child could at least help him overcome the annoyance he had for the younger, but he couldn’t even compare him to a child and has since been looking at him as if he’s a pet dog. Supposedly obeying every order without question but Hanbin continuously defies that logic. He was even worse than a mutt.

“What do you mean? Who am I going to talk to? Are we going back to uncle’s house? I haven’t even gone to class yet!” Hanbin complained but Jinhwan just rolled his eyes without bothering to answer him.

“Hanbin?” The two looked at the direction of the voice and saw Yunhyeong standing by the hallway carrying notebooks in his hand.

“Yunhyeong-hyung!” Hanbin called out, hoping to leave Jinhwan’s side and preferring it over his friend’s.

“What are you doing with him? Weren’t you with the Dean?” Yunhyeong asked, eyeing Jinhwan as Hanbin stepped closer to him. Hanbin glanced at Jinhwan, afraid that the older might do something. But luckily, Jinhwan didn’t move from his spot, much to the younger’s relief.

“Something came up and… he was just… uhm… bringing me somewhere.” Hanbin lied, looking away and hoping that Yunhyeong would buy it.

“Do you need me to come with you?” Yunhyeong asked, eyes still fixated on Jinhwan, but his face leaned closer to the younger to whisper his words so the older wouldn’t hear him.

“N-no… It’s alright… I was just headed over to class anyway. It’s my first day back and I—”

“Kim Hanbin. We’re late.” Jinhwan called out and Hanbin glanced back at the older to see that horrible glare starting to mold into his eyes.

“Uh… Y-yeah… Don’t worry, hyung. I’ll… I’ll text you later.” Hanbin told Yunhyeong.

“Let’s eat lunch together later. We’ll wait for you at the cafeteria.” Yunhyeong whispered and the younger nodded before stepping back near Jinhwan.

There was a heavy sense of tension exchanged between the two older ones and even Hanbin could feel it. The suffocating gaze between the two made Hanbin’s body move on its own to block their sight, successfully breaking the heavy tension.

“L-let’s go.” Hanbin felt chills slide down his back when he saw Jinhwan smirk before walking forward, leading the way. Hanbin glanced at Yunhyeong, giving him a stern smile before he followed Jinhwan.


	12. Knowing the Answers

The library was filled with comfortable silence. It was the place that Hanbin knew he could at least relax. Other than the man standing in front of him, he wondered who could possibly be there to explain what’s going on to him.

“Vision, this is the guy.” Jinhwan uttered when they finally reached the end of the bookshelves. There was a guy sitting on the ground with his head buried in a book. He didn’t look like a student, but Hanbin could be mistaken. He wasn’t too good at guessing people’s ages. The guy glanced at Hanbin but immediately looked back at his book.

“Looks stupid. No wonder you gave up.” The guy Jinhwan called Vision stated. Hanbin immediately frowned at the mention of his mental state ridiculed upon their first meeting.

“Well… sit down now. Leave the Joker to his day and I’ll explain what you want to know as best I can.”

Hanbin hesitantly stepped closer to the guy but as he was about to sit down, he halted when Jinhwan said something.

“By the way…”

Hanbin looked at Jinhwan who had his back already turned, prepared to leave. But then, Jinhwan suddenly turned around again along with his outstretched hand. His fist landed a strong side punch on Hanbin’s upper arm. Hanbin yelped in pain as he stumbled back to the wall, his right hand immediately grabbed his arm as he grunted in pain.

“That’s how you act like you’re in pain.” Jinhwan scoffed, twisting his heel as he walked out of the library. Vision raised his brows as he looked at Hanbin, he shook his head before looking back at his book.

“Well… no wonder.”

Hanbin grunted as he sat near the guy, leaning his back on the wall to listen to the guy who’s back was leaning on the bookshelf. “No wonder what?”

“Look at your condition. You have bandages on your body, but you act like you’re fine. Don’t you think it was useless to put them on if you weren’t going to act the part?” Vision answered.

Hanbin gritted his teeth after realizing what he meant. It soon dawned on him why Junhoe and that tall giant looked at him curiously. He clicked his tongue before sighing. “Then… is that the reason the Dean wanted to see me?”

“I believe that’s something your uncle already warned you about. But seeing as you still did not understand… I get why the Joker threw you to me.” Vision mumbled to himself but it was still loud enough for Hanbin to hear.

“Just… please. Tell me.” Hanbin asked.

“I know that the Jack already explained that the Dean is the King’s sister, and they are doubting your whole charade because you don’t know how to act like a dying cow.”

“But—”

“Like I said… you have those bandages, but it doesn’t even look like it hurts. When your so-called _friend_ held you a while ago, you didn’t even act hurt!” Vision rolled his eyes in obvious contempt.

“How did you know about that?” Hanbin asked.

“Well… I’m not called Vision for nothing. I know everything that’s happening inside this campus. I have eyes everywhere as their surveillance. I’m also the most knowledgeable and patient among the Joker’s people so here I am, explaining things to you.” Vision said, finally looking at Hanbin.

Hanbin noticed that the guy had two different colored eyes. One was green while the other was blue. He furrowed his brows, confused at what he saw.

“They’re high-efficient contacts, I made them so I can access some of the data I need.” Vision said without waiting for Hanbin’s question. With the way the younger looked at him, it was obvious what he wanted to ask about.

“Now, I’ll get right to the point. You should think about the people who are helping you through all of this.”

Hanbin flinched but he was determined to know the answers if Vision was going to provide it all for him. “Anyway, if she’s the King’s sister then why was I pulled out of there? I would’ve been able to handle it.”

“When you try to act all high and mighty, you don’t see how you’re putting others in danger. That’s why they pulled you out of there. Because you didn’t even realize that the man looking to have you killed was right inside the same room you were in. Do you think you could lie to that guy without him calling your bluff? He could smell a lie from a mile away and since you’re not even wincing in pain with those bandages attached to your body… it was already a dead giveaway. I bet he said he wants to meet you at a particular place and time.”

“How did you—?” Hanbin looked shocked and the guy didn’t even have to look at him to know this.

“Pride seems to be getting in your way if you haven’t noticed it yet. He was already calling your bluff. That’s one reason why the Joker had to hit you. He had to remind you what it feels like to be in pain, or else those bandages would simply look like props on you. Even though they are.”

Hanbin gritted his teeth before answering. “Because all of this is stupid! And like I said, I didn’t want to be dragged into their stupid mess.”

“It’s because you had to stick your nose on something you weren’t supposed to. Sure, you say it's stupid and that you don’t want to be dragged into the mess, but you did that to yourself.” Vision stated.

“I was defending someone important to me! I didn’t expect any of this and I’m not going to just swallow it all up as if I’m supposed to understand everything when no one wants to tell me anything!” Hanbin fired back.

“You think being high and mighty will solve all of your problems…? The truth is, you’re nothing. I don’t know why they’re trying to protect someone as ungrateful as you, but you better learn to respect them. Because whether you like it or not, they’re the only people willing to put up with you. You may think it’s stupid, but that’s only because you haven’t seen the darkness that lies underneath.” Vision explained. “You may think that they’re just pushing you around, but the truth is, they’re doing their best to make sure you stay alive.”

“And what am I supposed to do? Just accept everything without an ounce of explanation?” Hanbin asked.

“That would be ideal. And if you haven’t noticed yet, if it weren’t for the Joker… you wouldn’t be alive. Without his help, you’d be stuck in the Cage wishing you were dead. You know, you should be thanking him, but you look like you’re showing off your pride instead.”

“Thanking him? He’s done nothing but resent me the moment Jiwon didn’t do his job right! He hates me!”

“He should hate you. In fact, he shouldn’t be helping you at all… but look at him. He’s protecting you and your family, even your friends. You may not know this, but the Joker is anything but forgiving. If he truly hated you, then you wouldn’t be here. You’d probably be lying in a coffin somewhere under the dirt the remains of your family.” Vision suddenly scoffed. “Actually, you’d be lucky if you even had a coffin.” Vision shook his head before he looked down on his book again.

“Well, I keep telling them that I don’t want to get into this mess! It’s not my fault they’re doing whatever they want to do without even telling me what’s going on?!”

“All of this would’ve been prevented had you not stepped in to defend the real target.”

“And what? And let my friend suffer? If I didn’t then—” Hanbin gasped when he realized what could’ve possibly happened to Junhoe if he didn’t intervene at that moment. “No… You mean to say… You guys were planning to kill Junhoe all along?”

“You’re really not so bright, are you? They’re not planning to kill him, but maybe beat him up. If you truly knew who your friend is, then you wouldn’t be defending him like this.”

“Then why don’t you tell me who he is?!”

The man closed his book before raising his gaze and looking directly at Hanbin. “Why don’t you ask your friend what a Black Rook is, and why he’s considered a traitor?”

\---

Hanbin stepped into the cafeteria on high alert. After talking to Vision, he felt antsy going around campus with the bandages. If what the guy told him was true, then he needed to act pitiful. With the bandages around his body, he needed to act hurt though it wasn’t hard to do that now especially after Jinhwan’s attack earlier. “Hyung! What’s wrong? Are you alright? You look pale.”

Hanbin flinched when he heard Junhoe’s voice behind him, for some reason, there’s that murderous aura that he only feels from Jinhwan. He turned around to come face to face with Junhoe, towering over him with a look he hasn’t seen since they were kids.

“Hanbin-hyung? Are you alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Junhoe uttered and Hanbin unconsciously took a step back from him.

“Junhoe… I need to talk to you.”

Junhoe raised both his eyebrows before nodding at him. “Sure. What is it about? Yunhyeong-hyung is right there with a table all ready. We should—”

“N-no… I wanna talk privately.”

Furrowing his brows, Junhoe wondered why the older seemed so tense in front of him. “Uhhh… sure. But is there something wrong? You… There’s something off about you?”

Hanbin didn’t bother answering him, instead he started walking and Junhoe simply followed him. They headed to the gardens where students hung out. The benches were spaced far enough for students to talk privately without prying ears prepared to listen.

“Junhoe…” Hanbin started before Junhoe could even sit down. The taller halted as he looked at Hanbin’s back. The older didn’t even turn to look at him and it made him more curious. “Rook Traitor.”

If Hanbin was looking at Junhoe he would have seen the shock in the younger’s eyes but when he turned to look at Junhoe, he saw the younger’s face filled with confusion. “Do you know anything about that?”

“What…? What’s that about?” Junhoe asked and Hanbin sighed. “Someone told me to ask you. What a Rook is and why they’re considered a Traitor… Ah… no… What a Black Rook is.”

Hanbin looked directly at Junhoe’s eyes, hoping that there was nothing. He was hoping that he at least knew the younger enough to read him. He also prayed with everything he had that the younger had no connections with the organization that pulled him into this mess.

“Who told you to ask me about that?” Junhoe asked and Hanbin furrowed his brows.

“Bobby Kim… told me to ask you.” Hanbin uttered and Junhoe scoffed. “That bastard’s just full of lies. I don’t know what a black rook is and whatever they’re saying… Seriously hyung… why would you believe someone like him?”

“You… You know who Bobby Kim is?” The older asked. Junhoe sighed before stepping closer to Hanbin. “Hyung… are you really going to doubt me?”

[Flashback to his conversation with Vision]

_“Then why don’t you tell me who he is?!”_

_The man closed his book before raising his gaze and looking directly at Hanbin. “Why don’t you ask your friend what a Black Rook is, and why he’s considered a traitor?”_

_“And if he tells me he doesn’t know anything about that?” Hanbin asks._

_“I bet you he’ll ask who told you that… Tell him that Bobby Kim asked you.”_

_“Bobby Kim? Jiwon?”_

_“Only people affiliated with the organization know Jiwon Kim’s alias. Well… You included. If he doesn’t question you who he is… then you should start questioning your affiliation with him.”_

[End of Flashback]

Hanbin gritted his teeth as he looked down. Feeling his mind spiral into turmoil, questioning everything around him.

“Hey! How could you guys leave me in the cafeteria alone?!” Once Yunhyeong’s voice reached Hanbin’s ears, he looked at Junhoe and shook his head. “Sorry Junhoe… I guess I got too paranoid after what happened to me.”

“Hey… You ok?” Yunhyeong asked, hand immediately reaching for Hanbin’s shoulder. The younger immediately hissed in pain, an act he needed to make believable if he wants to fool the people around him.

“Oh… I’m sorry! Are your bruises still—”

“You seemed fine a while ago when I hugged you.” Junhoe whispered but Hanbin heard him and decided to ignore what he said by acting out.

“I couldn’t believe I fainted before reaching the Principal’s office a while ago… I thought I was gonna be fine without the pain relievers but when the ones I drank last night wore off… I feel everything hurting. If Jinhwan wasn’t there to help me then I’d probably embarrass myself…”

“Is that why you were with Jinhwan a while ago?” Yunhyeong questioned and Hanbin nodded his head. “I should’ve noticed it. I really should have gone with you.”

“It’s okay hyung… I guess I should’ve stayed back at the hospital…”

“Hospital? What the hell happened to you anyway???”

“Jiwon… and a few people ganged up on me. I tried my best to fight back, but all I could do was try my best to defend.” Hanbin said, looking down with a somber look. It took all his will to hope that Junhoe would buy his act.

“I’m so sorry you had to go through something like that alone… We should have been there for you.”

“You didn’t know it would happen… I just wish I knew what a playmate was. I never knew being a playmate meant to die by his hands. I’m lucky… I made it out alive.” Hanbin said, gritting his teeth. He didn’t even notice that he was letting out a low grunt as he remembered what he has been through for the past week.

He’s reaching his limit and there’s only so much he could take in. He’s starting to think that maybe, just maybe, Jinhwan and the people around him are starting to get to him because he couldn’t deny the creeping doubt that had finally manifested itself in the form of Junhoe.

“You should head home early today, Hanbin. I don’t feel comfortable letting you back to school when you nearly fainted. What will happen if no one’s around?” Yunhyeong asked, concern written all over his face. Hanbin finally looked up, face looking so tired. He glanced at Junhoe, doubt clearly splattered on his face. “Maybe I should head home… I didn’t think I’d be able to last all day today anyway.”

Hanbin looked away, pain starting to embed itself in his chest.

\---

“He looks pitiful.” Jinhwan comments, looking down from the rooftop. Jiwon didn’t utter a word but his eyes followed Hanbin when Yunhyeong held on to his shoulders to help him towards his car. His eyes traveled back to Junhoe, unmoving from his spot while looking at his friends leaving him behind.

The guy looked agitated before finally looking up at the rooftop to catch Jiwon’s gaze.

The two looked at each other as if fire had finally been ignited.

“If things went my way, everything would’ve gone smoother.” Jinhwan uttered as he looked down, unclear who his eyes targeted.

“I know what you want to happen, Nani. But I can’t always compromise.” Jiwon answered without moving. His gaze was still trapped in that link between him and Junhoe.

“And that’s the problem. What are you willing to give up?” The older’s question struck Jiwon as his mind went ablaze, gritting his teeth to glare at Junhoe. His insides trembled at the mere thought of losing Hanbin.

Jinhwan noticed the change in Jiwon’s expression. A sinister look painted along the Ace’s face as he locked onto his target.

“Finally.” Jinhwan scoffed before taking a step back to leave Jiwon to his staring battle.

Junhoe was the first to break the link when Yunhyeong called his attention to help. Junhoe looked back only to see no one at the rooftop.

“We’re going to the Cage.” Jiwon uttered.

Jinhwan, who was already holding on to the doorknob, was surprised at what he heard. He looked back at Jiwon before smirking at him. “If the Ace commands it, your Joker will follow.”


	13. The Heir

Loud cheering and noise polluted the air. Banging and bashing, echoing throughout the dark underground that served as the cage. Two people fighting, a body covered in blood while others panted in pure adrenaline. People in the _Cellar_ await as the fight continues, hoping with all their might that they would come out alive. One wrong move and the whole thing collapses and once a winner stands tall, they live one more day.

The Cage is what the people in Ground Zero calls the place of challenge. Beyond the tunnel where The King stays, is an arena where the matches happen.

The arena looked like the colosseum arena where gladiators used to fight, the difference is there were no seats surrounding it but boxed rooms with one-way mirrors built into the walls around the cage. Fighters fought in the ring while people watch the fights in the rooms.

The space located near the ring is often for the gamblers of the city who would risk all their money just to win something. The brawls were organized by rich folks buying fighters and getting compensation when their fighters win the bet. Though some people were forced into the fights, while others are taken against their will.

The cage itself is made of metal with high voltage wires engulfing it. It’s a safety net to ensure that the audience is not harmed. The cage has two entryways where players come out of from the dark cellar that contained them. The unknowing players all come from the cellar, a cold dark place which is a waiting area for players.

The players inside the Cage weren’t there by choice. Some were kidnapped while others were forced due to their debts. Thus, in order to survive and live another day, they must kill their opponent. Each player combats once a day, but there are rare times when they are subjected to more than one combat. Those players are the ones who utter the word…

“Lucifer!” Jiwon shouted as he stood at the main entrance of the arena. The place ran silent at the word.

It was a challenge, stating that they want to fall into the depths of hell and kill whoever challenges him. The word itself is only used by players who have given up on life. Since there was no chance of escaping this hell, they would rather die than continue killing others.

The crowd split up to give way to Jiwon. When they saw the Joker behind him, they all bowed their heads in respect. Jiwon wore a wrestler’s mask, something he puts on to conceal his identity.

“A challenge. This young lad would like to challenge Lucifer and cover hell in flames.” Jinhwan said, looking at the Overseer who seemed skeptical of letting Jiwon into the ring.

The one who overlooks at the fights and the player’s skills as well as the standing referee of the fights, the Overseer. He is tasked to keep an eye on the players especially those who he deems worthy. Once he finds good players, they are recruited into Ground Zero and used as pawns for different odd jobs. Since they’re easily replaceable, they are often given suicide missions.

The Overseer sighed before shaking his head. Though despite his hesitance, he opened the gate to the cellar. From there, he escorted Jiwon out into the cage through one of the entryways. While they were inside the cage, the Overseer opened the other entryway, letting the other players come into the cage. One by one the players entered, sizing up Jiwon and trying to see how they can defeat him.

The problem with people in the cage is that no one ever helps each other so when one of them attacked and was kicked down unconscious, the others would follow suit without much thought.

The fight was intense with one of them trying to grab Jiwon to tackle him to the ground but Jiwon managed to take a step away from him. The man fell on the ground, grunting in pain. While Jiwon’s attention was with the man on the ground, one successfully grabbed his arm. He was planning to flip Jiwon from his back, like a Judo move, but another player hit him instead. They were supposed to target Jiwon, but they ended up fighting each other instead. It was complete chaos.

Jinhwan watched with trained eyes, focused solely on Jiwon. The crowd that was once cheering with enthusiasm, curses, and obnoxious arrogance turned into silence in the presence of the 3rd highest position in Ground Zero standing to watch.

Three men finally gathered together to try and punch Jiwon, but he took a step back and ducked. He leaned forward, holding on to the ground with his left hand before twisting his body to kick the middle guy’s chest with his right feet. Following that step, once Jiwon’s right foot landed on the ground, he used it as a foundation to kick the guy in his left using his left leg. He felt the guy’s ribs connect to his leg and it made Jiwon hiss. Though it wasn’t him, he still felt apologetic that he had to hurt someone.

The guy on his right, initially, charged forward, planning to kick Jiwon on the face. But Jiwon managed to block it with his left arm. He used the force of the kick to push his body up, standing a step away from the guy. He immediately hop kicked the guy, hitting him on his chest again. The three who attacked him now lay unconscious on the ground after Jiwon struck them all on their chest and ribs.

Jinhwan gritted his teeth when he noticed that Jiwon didn’t take it seriously. He knew that Jiwon wouldn’t be able to kill them, but he wanted the guy to at least make sure that he injured the players enough to knock them out into the hospital. He clicked his tongue before glancing at the Overseer, who seemed to be entranced by Jiwon’s moves that he didn’t notice that the bodies on the ground were only unconscious.

Jinhwan takes a deep sigh before slamming his hand right beside the Overseer’s feet. The man looks down on the Joker, although honestly, he would rather watch the fights. Jinhwan pointed on his cheek, a sign that Jiwon wasn’t delivering critical hits.

The Overseer’s eyes widened as if realization finally hit him. He shook his head before banging his metal pipe on the cage’s metal dome.

The fighters halted and the Overseer motioned his hand across his neck, before pointing at the Joker.

The fighters knew exactly what they wanted but Jiwon took a few more seconds than the others to stare at Jinhwan. The older’s face had no sign of backing down and Jiwon knew he was serious.

He sighed. Though he was the one who asked for this, he still won’t lift a finger to take anyone’s life. But if he wants to make sure the players aren’t toyed with, he needs to make sure that they’re headed straight into the hospital. Because he knows how the losers pay the price with their life, into the sadistic stage of Torture that the audience enjoyed.

Truth be known, players who are only knocked out inside the cage are humiliations. They are subjected to torture through a special stage when people often pay to watch. It was a sick world, and Jiwon hated everything about it.

He immediately turned to his enemies and when one of them charges at him again, he catches their fist. He pulls it and twists it behind the player as he kicks their back. The player stumbles on the ground in agony, holding their broken arm. Jiwon then turns and does a roundhouse kick straight into the guy’s temple, rendering him unconscious.

Jiwon noticed a fist on his right peripheral view, so he steps back to avoid it. The guy stumbles forward and Jiwon used that momentum grab the guy’s nape and slam his face on his knee. The guy splutters blood all around and Jiwon does it again until the guy goes unconscious.

The others took a step back, seeing as the man in the mask managed to knock two men unconscious without breaking a sweat. They felt terror crawling into their systems as they saw the conditions of the men on the ground.

Jiwon was about to attack them this time when they heard a loud maniacal laughter from the speakers around the arena.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, our guest tonight seems to have caused you to lose your beautiful moods. He will be scheduled for a match soon and I hope that you would all bet on him or against him with a fighter that you choose. For now, I would have to take him back and excite you on the next fight.” It was the voice of the Jack, Jinhwan’s father, acting as the King again.

Jinhwan clicked his tongue as he rolled his eyes. Listening to his father’s voice trying to copy the King was always disgusting to hear. Though it was a normal occurrence since they need the King’s identity to stay hidden from the public.

The masked man, Jiwon, looked over at Jinhwan who only shook his head before nodding sideways, signaling him to go. Jiwon took tentative steps backward until he left the cage to stand by the Joker’s side.

“I hope you’ve managed to let out some steam. I’m looking forward to your performance with the King.” Jinhwan uttered, but the other didn’t bother answering him.

The moment the Joker and the masked man, Jiwon, left the arena, the crowd’s noise started back up, and punches echoed back around.

“Well done my son! You’ve grown!” The King, Jiwon’s father, praised with a grin that exudes pride. He patted Jiwon’s shoulders, squeezing it afterward. “You’ve made me proud. You successfully _got rid_ of your playmate and now you’ve even participated in the cage. I’m proud that you’re slowly getting into it.”

“I’m glad you think so. This is all for my future anyway… so I need to make sure I’m strong enough to protect what I need to protect right?” Jiwon answers, face stoic and tone flat.

“Of course. Of course! You can’t possibly protect yourself if you’re _weak_. Having the Joker by your side is great but there’s only so much he can handle.” The King teased, glancing at Jinhwan.

The Joker just snorted into a smirk. “I hope you’re not challenging me to such petty dares My King. Your cage may not have players by the time I’m done.”

“So it seems. You’re just like your father.” The King grins wickedly. “I’m proud he has a son like you. Loyalty is exceptional and without question. You have raised him well Jack.” The King said.

Minyeol bows his head. “With great pleasure do I accept your praise, your highness.”

“I am expecting great things from you, my son. **Don’t let me down**.” The King said, danger lurking in his tone as if issuing a threat even to his own flesh and blood.

Jiwon only nodded, eyes fixed on the man he now considers his target.

\---

“Auntie?” Yunhyeong called out but no one answered. He just returned from helping in the restaurant and he wanted to check on Hanbin again. Having a copy of their key, Yunhyeong can easily enter Hanbin’s house. He usually does so when no one answers the doorbell.

“Hyung…?” Hanbin answered back as he walked down the stairs.

Yunhyeong let out the breath he didn’t even know he was holding when he saw Hanbin.

“I’m glad you’re here. I was about to run through town to look for you.” Yunhyeong said and Hanbin shook his head.

“Is auntie still at your grandparents?” Yunhyeong asked and Hanbin nodded. “They’ll be staying there for a while.”

“I see… Well, I brought food for you. I know you haven’t eaten yet.” Yunhyeong said, setting the table.

“Hyung… Do you know where Junhoe is?” Hanbin asks but the older doesn’t seem to know based on how he shook his head. “He’s pretty mysterious, isn’t he?”

Yunhyeong whipped his head to Hanbin. His brows tightly knit to each other while his eyes narrowed at the younger. “Junhoe? Our Junhoe? Did you get hit on your head too?” Yunhyeong asks, looking at Hanbin with worry now etched in his eyes.

Hanbin chuckled, it was the awkward kind that even Yunhyeong cringed at the sound. There was obviously something wrong with the younger but of course, Yunhyeong didn’t want to pry. The usual hyung that waited until Hanbin is ready to talk.

“If it makes you feel better… Junhoe went out with his dad. I saw them on my way here. It looks like his father wanted to go out on a date with him. You know how tight those two are even if Junhoe’s scared of his father at times.” Yunhyeong says.

As a matter of fact, Hanbin found it odd that the two would often go out on dates. Not that his father didn’t take him to one but the younger never disclosed where they went. When Yunhyeong once asked them he simply said they ate and drank but he never told them exactly where.

Junhoe doesn’t even know a lot of places to eat so he wonders where his father brings him. He thought the two would at least hang out somewhere new each time or a special place that they’d go each and every time. But Junhoe never disclosed anything further after telling them that they ate and drank.

Hanbin couldn’t help but feel the doubt expanding inside him. Who was telling the truth? He didn’t want to believe Jiwon, not because he was sure the guy would lie to him… but because he didn’t want to believe that his friend would be the traitor they’re all making him out to be.

Hanbin gritted his teeth as he unconsciously closed his eyes. The face of Jiwon when they were at Minyeol’s mansion flashed in his mind. Was Jiwon right all this time?

“Hey, is everything alright? You look like you’re about to throw up. Don’t like the food?” Yunhyeong asked, glancing at the food while holding on Hanbin’s forehead.

“Sorry… I think I’m just hungry.” Hanbin uttered under his breath.

“Hungry? Are you sure? You look like you can’t even eat anything. You know what, let me make porridge for you instead.” Yunhyeong said, pulling back his sleeves when Hanbin held his arm to stop him. “It’s ok hyung… I… I’ll just eat what you brought.”

Yunhyeong sighed before pulling back and sitting. He silently stayed while watching Hanbin eat and somehow, he still did not question the younger’s thoughts.


	14. Feelings Don't Just Change

Jiwon looked down from the rooftop, his head throbbing, and his muscles trembling. He could barely remember the faces of the men he injured last night, but he could still feel the sensation of hurting them. He started thinking that those men had families and that they could also be victims in this nonsense.

He suddenly thought of Hanbin and how the young lad would fair in the Cage. He’s sure that Hanbin wouldn’t even last a minute in there, despite his stubborn nature and his excessive pride. Though Hanbin could fight, he was sure that he wouldn’t be able to hurt the others in there.

He knows how kind the other was and that was a weakness that he knew people would exploit. Thinking about it more, Junhoe did the very same thing and Jiwon despises him for it.

He stepped back, walking towards his couch as he sat there to look at the sky. He took a deep breath before closing his eyes, thinking of what to do next. He combed his hand through his hair as he grazed his lip with his teeth.

“Don’t you get tired of staying in the same spot?”

“What do you want Chanwoo?” Jiwon asked monotonously without even bothering to open his eyes.

“Delivering intel.” Chanwoo answered, sitting beside the guy, and looking up. “The traitor’s in our midst… it seems. They’ve already devised a plan and it looks like Hanbin will be the center of it.”

Jiwon’s eyes immediately opened, glaring at Chanwoo. “We need to—”

“We were instructed not to move. And the only reason I’m telling you this is because I want you to trust Jinhwan-hyung and whatever his plans are.”

“I’m expected to trust you while I stay in the dark? Knowing nothing and not even lifting a finger to help?” Jiwon asked, looking at Chanwoo. The latter looked back at him, gaze just as strong.

“Jinhwan-hyung knows what he’s doing.” Chanwoo reasoned. “You have to believe in him.”

“I do trust him… even with my life. But there are some things I also want to protect with my own strength.” Jiwon stated. “I can’t just depend on him forever.”

“Why not? He’s your Joker for a reason. Just like I’m your Bishop and Donghyuk is your Knight. You’re not alone in this Bobby-hyung.”

Jiwon looked at Chanwoo. He knew that what the younger one said was true. He wasn’t alone because he had them. But…

“But why do I feel like I am?” Jiwon stated.

“What can I say? We’re efficient like that. We can’t let anyone checkmate _our_ King.” Chanwoo grins at him.

Jiwon could see the pride in the younger’s face. Though he knows that they will do everything to protect him, he also wants to do the same for them. “You cheeky bastard.” Jiwon chuckled.

He shook his head as he bit his lip. “Still… you guys can go ahead and protect me if you want to. But you can’t tell me to stop protecting him.”

“Why… Why do you still want to protect him?” The younger asked. “He’s done nothing but cause problems for you. He doesn’t even consider you a friend nor does he remember you. Meanwhile, that traitor holds more value to him as if he saved his life.”

“That’s exactly why I want to protect him.” Jiwon answered, standing up before reaching for the sky. He closed his fist as he gritted.

“You still couldn’t get rid of it, huh?” Chanwoo furrowed his brows as he stood up. He looked at the older with worried eyes.

Jiwon sighed. He bit his lip before looking straight at Chanwoo. “Yeah… I still love him.”

\---

Jinhwan licked his lips before looking up at Donghyuk. The younger was holding a folded piece of paper that contained a key and coordinates. “Did he say anything else?”

“He said ‘Everything you’ll need is in there’. He looked like he was in a hurry.” Donghyuk stated with a shrug.

“And you’re sure no one saw you together?”

“As far as two strangers going into the washroom to take a shit looks like… I say we did rather well to blend in.” Donghyuk smugly explained with a wide grin on his face.

Jinhwan huffed before shaking his head. He stood from his chair before looking at the coordinates on the paper that Donghyuk was holding. Biting his lip, he instructed the younger on what to do. “Go to the coordinates in this paper and do a perimeter check. But make sure that you don’t go to the exact location. Call me when there’s no one.”

Donghyuk nodded his head before reaching for the paper and turning to leave.

Jinhwan passed his tongue along his lip as he pulled out his phone before he sent a text to someone.

\---

Hanbin wasn’t sure how he was able to last the whole day in school. Most of the time, his head was stuck in the clouds. The other times, he was busy pretending to be hurt because of all the bandages on him.

He wanted answers but now that someone finally provided him with them, he doesn’t know what to do next. Hanbin could feel the shock sinking in, slowly but it was definitely there. The more he thought about it, the more doubtful he became of Junhoe. He wasn’t sure what was the truth, whether he truly was a friend or… he wasn’t sure.

Jiwon called him a traitor, but what exactly did Junhoe do that made him a traitor? He thought that finding answers to his questions would stop him from thinking but now, there were even more questions that plagued his mind.

Now, he wasn’t even sure who to trust.

He was too absentminded that he didn’t even realize where his feet had taken him. He saw a door and the next thing he knew, it opened and revealed a beautiful blue sky with a man he wasn’t sure if he wanted to meet yet.

“Brat?” Jiwon called out, successfully pulling Hanbin out of his trance.

The latter stared at Jiwon, unsure what to say. In fact, he was unsure how to approach him. What with the heir actually telling him the truth about his so-called friend.

Hanbin gritted his teeth before swallowing the lump in his throat and turning away, hoping to leave. But a hand immediately grabbed his arm and stopped him.

“Brat, we need to talk.”

\---

It was already the late afternoon when they arrived. The place looked like a deserted lot, much to Jinhwan’s irritation. Though there was debris all over the lot, he was surprised to see nothing but clutter.

“You don’t look so good.” Donghyuk teased and the older just clicked his tongue before slamming his hand on the steering wheel.

“Fuck it… when I told you to call me when there’s no one… I didn’t mean there’d be no building too.”

“Dude, chill. The building collapsed and the land’s been sitting stagnant for a few years. But like any normal thinking psycho, there’s a passageway around there…” Chanwoo explained.

Jinhwan sighed, “You could’ve mentioned that before trying my patience. I’m not in the mood for your games or his.” He mumbled as he glared at the two smirking idiots.

“I’m not really playing, I just wanted to tease you a bit.” Chanwoo smirked, his dimples digging in deep into his cheeks. “You always keep us in the dark. I just wanted to know how it felt.”

“And are you satisfied now?” Jinhwan rolled his eyes when Chanwoo gave him a shit-eating grin.

“Well… What’s that whole thing anyway?” Donghyuk asked.

“Our only hope.” Jinhwan answered, a grim expression on his face with a deathly tone on his voice.

\---

“You said the plan was already set in motion?!” A hand slammed on the table, sounds of splashing drinks scattering around as his cracked nailbeds trembled on the tabletop.

Two figures looked back at him before shaking their head. The young man just tilted his head, disappointed by the older man’s antics.

“Easy, easy. You don’t want to scare the kid now.” One of the guys said, chuckling as he patted the other’s shoulder.

“It’s almost there. They’re almost there.” He suddenly mumbled before falling back into his habit of biting his nails. A maniacal laughter echoed around the room and a sigh escaped the young man’s lips.

“Everything’s in place. The only thing needed is the bait.”

The three men looked at each other before looking at the man that just entered. A grin spread across his face with a glint of evil etched in his eyes. “Has anyone of you heard of the name… Kim Hanbyul?”

\---

“Brat, we need to talk.”

That was all it needed for Hanbin to follow him outside into the rooftop. Despite his fear of heights, his mind was too broken to even realize where he was and that he should be afraid.

Sitting on the couch, which was specifically there due to Jiwon’s request, Hanbin only stared at Jiwon.

“I know you’re still confused about all this and—”

“Why me?” Hanbin asked, his tone was weak as if he has given up in life.

“What?”

“Why me? Why did you choose me? Why me?”

Jiwon could only look at Hanbin. The guy looked broken, much of which he, himself, has caused. He was sure that Hanbin could take in the truth if he ever found out that Junhoe was a traitor. But he didn’t see this coming. He didn’t see how broken he would be. He was half expecting Hanbin to lash out, maybe even question his sanity and again question why he thinks Junhoe was a traitor but… not this.

“Did he really mean that much to you for you to lose it like this?” Jiwon asked, there was jealousy leaking out of it and yet Hanbin couldn’t decipher it at that moment.

Hanbin was too overwhelmed. Overpowered by disappointment and hurt that he couldn’t see the hurt stretching in Jiwon’s eyes.

“He… saved my life before.” Hanbin uttered, making Jiwon furrow his brows. “I don’t remember how… but I just remember falling into the river and someone saving me. When I came to, Junhoe was there beside me. He saved my life. And if it weren’t for him, I would’ve been dead a long time ago.”

Jiwon balled his fist, gripping it more and more every second. The jealousy burning inside him with the fuel of anger. Junhoe has done more harm than good and because of him, what was supposed to belong to Jiwon was now unreachable.

“You… really don’t know anything about your friend… huh?” Jiwon said between gritted teeth. Eyes looking away, unsure how he could still keep it all in. If Hanbin’s eyes pleaded him so, he knows he’ll tell him the truth.

_“I want you to trust Jinhwan-hyung’s plan.”_

Chanwoo’s voice echoed in his head. Is this what the youngest was talking about? Was this all a trap to get him to slip and finally cost Hanbin his life?

“And do you?” Hanbin fired, surprising Jiwon. “You all say he’s different from who I know… Saying he’s a traitor… But he… he’s my friend and I grew up with him. I know him! I know him.”

“Are you telling that to me… or to yourself?” Jiwon asked, finally looking at Hanbin. The latter’s eyes shook because he knew Jiwon was right. He was telling it to himself, chanting it with hopeful prayer that he was right. That he really did know Junhoe more than Jiwon.

“You’re already breaking down now that your friend isn’t who you think he is… What if you realize that your whole life is a lie…? What then? Would you just… give up?” Jiwon asked in a hushed tone and Hanbin immediately grabbed his collar, gritting his teeth while glaring at the stoic faced heir.

“I never asked for any of this to happen! I never wanted any of this to happen! I just wanted to go to school, live a normal life and graduate to get my degree. I never wanted your help, nor did I ever want to get tied into your affairs! I never wanted any of this!” Hanbin yelled.

“Then do it.” Jiwon said, surprising Hanbin. “W-what?”

“You want to live a normal life? Then do it. Study and make sure you graduate with that degree that you want.” Jiwon added.

“I can’t do any of that anymore because you pulled me into this mess!” Hanbin answered.

“Then push me away.” Jiwon challenged. “Push me away and never return. Keep yourself as far away from me as possible. because if you don’t… I’ll keep pulling you back to me. I’ll keep being selfish and I’ll hold on to you if you don’t push me away.” Jiwon said, holding Hanbin’s hand and pushing it away from his collar.

“Why do you confuse me so much like this…?” Hanbin mumbled, looking at Jiwon’s eyes. He was trying to search for clues, answers to the new questions that formed inside his mind.

But Jiwon didn’t have those. Jiwon only had eyes that glimmered in the presence of Hanbin and it confused him so.

“You’re really so fucking clueless.” Jiwon gritted before taking a step forward and pulling Hanbin into a kiss.

He hooked his arm around the younger’s back as his lips claimed his. Soft and luscious felt like words that were made solely for Hanbin’s lips. They were plump to the touch and addictive to the taste. Jiwon felt like his lips were melting each second that their lips stayed together.

There was this rising guilt calling him out and telling him that he should stop, that he shouldn’t be doing this and that Hanbin should push him away.

But… there was no pushing.

He wondered. Pulling away from the kiss, Jiwon looked at Hanbin. The latter wasn’t moving, but he was only concentrated on Jiwon. There was curiosity in his eyes, disgust nowhere to be found. “I told you to push me away.”

Hanbin didn’t speak. He didn’t notice it the last time, but something about Jiwon’s lips reminded him of something. It was familiar. It was eerily too familiar that he couldn’t push him away. His body refused to follow the screaming voice in his head to push him and run.

“You’re making it too fucking hard for me.” Jiwon gritted, pulling Hanbin into another bout of kiss.

The screaming voice in his head was still telling him to push Jiwon and run, but amidst the screeching screams, he could hear a faint whisper.

_Comfortable. Familiar. Warm. Familiar. More. More. More._

Hanbin closed his eyes as he granted Jiwon’s tongue access to his cavern. His lips parted and like waves that splash in the ocean, Jiwon was quick to collide their tongues into a sensation of longing and passion. Hanbin gripped Jiwon’s arm, easing into the kiss despite the hoarse voice in his mind telling him to stop and push away Jiwon. His body wasn’t following him anymore.

Jiwon, on the other hand, was losing control. Hanbin was already there, and he was allowing the kiss to happen. Hanbin was responding and he wasn’t pushing Jiwon away. It was his chance. He had to say it now, but hesitance was there. He didn’t want to break away from the kiss because he was afraid that once he does, it’ll all be just a dream and he’ll succumb to the pain once more.

They held each other tightly, their kiss becoming full of desire. The fire of passion dancing as their lips melted against each other. The need rising with every second that they were connected. The time passed slowly, like everything around them was nothing. The world didn’t revolve nor did anything move. They were too concentrated on their kiss that even taking a breath was a waste.

But alas, they still needed air.

Loneliness immediately engulfed them when their lips were separated. They looked at each other’s eyes, finding reasons to continue but Jiwon was the first to give up.

“If you’re not gonna push me away then I’ll be selfish and keep you. I’ll never let you go, Hanbin.” Jiwon stated as he wrapped his arms around Hanbin to pull him into a warm embrace.

Hanbin closed his eyes as he succumbed to Jiwon’s embrace. “You know my name.”

\---

As night fell, Jinhwan and the other two finally continued with their plan. Jinhwan, who took the lead, roamed right into the empty lot. Though there were lots of debris all over the place, the main foundation of the abandoned building still stood sturdily albeit looking like it would fall any second.

It didn’t take long before Jinhwan found what he was looking for. Underneath all the rubble and dirt was an entryway that he needed. Stomping his feet while walking truly was the fastest way to find it. When the hollow sound resonated back into his ears, he knew it was the right place.

“Donghyuk-ah! It’s here!” Jinhwan instructed.

The strongest one among the three stood beside Jinhwan, looking at nothing but a complete pile of trash. “What am I looking at?”

“It’s underneath all of that.” Jinhwan answered as he sighed in exasperation.

Donghyuk looked at him questioningly but he did as the older instructed. Jinhwan rolled his eyes when Donghyuk finally lifted the fake cover of land over a metal hatch. The younger ones were surprised to see what was underneath and all they could do was look at the oldest.

Jinhwan didn’t utter a word, despite the curious glances the two gave him. He had a mission and he needed to complete it before he could tell them anything. Well, before they could find the answers they seek.

Slipping the key into the keyhole, Jinhwan twisted it and lifted it up. Since there were no handles on it, the key itself became the handle. Jinhwan observed it for a few seconds before looking around. He was wary of spies that could’ve followed them. But he wasn’t worried if they followed into the hatch, he was more concerned about the two he was with.

“You boys go ahead. I’ll have to enter last to make sure to lock it.” Jinhwan instructed.

Though they wanted to question him, Jinhwan wasn’t known for explaining things. He always moved in the shadows but it was always with good intentions especially for people who he held importance to.

They all entered one after the other. As Jinhwan entered the hatch, he noticed movement around. He simply smirked before closing the door behind them when they were all inside.

Lights slowly flickered and illuminated a narrow hallway that led somewhere. The walls were lined with metal plates and lights brightly shone to show where they should head to. Jinhwan took the lead and walked in front while Chanwoo and Donghyuk followed, respectively.

“By the looks of it, this place is well maintained.” Chanwoo commented and Donghyuk was fast to agree.

“It was never abandoned. Just…” Jinhwan started but stopped when he saw a door at the end of the hallway. “hidden.” He finished.

“Do you have a key to that one too?” Donghyuk asked, knowing that he only handed one key to the oldest. “Of course, I do. I wouldn’t even try to go here without one.”

Jinhwan inserted a key and turned it. Once he did, a rectangular part at the side of the door suddenly popped before sliding up to reveal a hand scanner. Jinhwan simply placed his hand there before getting a green light, granting them access.

“Wait… what do you mean you wouldn’t try to go here without one?” Donghyuk asked, his curiosity reaching its peak.

Jinhwan pulled his key out and the door slowly moved on its own to provide another hallway. Jinhwan smirked at the younger who asked him the question.

“Just as we got in here, I noticed some people following us. By now, they probably thought it’s a good idea to blow up the entrance so they could get in here. If I’m not mistaken, they’re spies sent by the past King.” Jinhwan stated.

Chanwoo and Donghyuk looked at each other before following Jinhwan who only took one step after going through the doorway. The two wondered why until the floor suddenly moved down, bring them with it.

“If you enter this place by force, it has its own defense mechanism that will kill anything that moves. No amount of luck will leave them alive.” Jinhwan uttered. “And if they headed straight into the other end of the hallway, they’ll be entering my personal cage. My beasts have been hungry as of late, I think it’s nice to have a meal every once in a while.”

The two felt shivers run down their spine as an ominous smile crept out of Jinhwan’s lips. They could feel their insides tremble at the older’s sudden sinister aura. So Chanwoo thought it would be best to divert the topic.

“This place seems to be highly advanced.” Chanwoo commented and Jinhwan nodded.

“It is. It’s because it’s the original Ground Zero.” Jinhwan confessed, making Chanwoo and Donghyuk gasp.

When the floor stopped moving, there was a black wall in front of them that swiped to the left. It revealed a man waiting for them.

“It’s about time we all get acquainted.” The man said, smiling at them.

“Hello… Uncle Sang Hyuk.”


	15. The Joker's Plan

Hanbin silently walked home while Jiwon followed a meter behind him.

After their talk in the rooftop, Hanbin just stared at Jiwon. Hanbin’s last words echoed in the older’s mind as he stared at the younger’s back. If he were given the chance, he’d close their gap and pull Hanbin to his own body. He wants to tell Hanbin that everything was going to be alright.

_As long as he pulled away from Jiwon. Far away, far, far away from him._

But Jiwon was feeling selfish. He wanted to keep Hanbin by his side. He wanted to hold on to him and protect him. He wanted the younger to be at arm’s length. He knew what he was doing but he couldn’t help it. He was too deeply in love with the guy.

Jiwon stopped walking when he noticed that Hanbin stopped. He shifted his gaze to look at where Hanbin’s attention was and noticed Junhoe standing at a gate that Jiwon could only assume as Hanbin’s house. He immediately stepped back from the streetlight and hid his presence in the dark.

“Junhoe.” Hanbin called out, looking at the guy who was staring at their house. “Why are you here?”

“I went in and didn’t see you… So, I opted to wait for you outside.” Junhoe answered without sparing the older a glance.

“Why are you here?” Hanbin asked again, more pressure on his voice this time.

“Since you’re here, let’s go in and—” Junhoe didn’t even get to finish what he was about to say when Hanbin cut him off.

“WHY…” It wasn’t often that Hanbin raised his voice. And though he was losing it, he took a deep sigh not so he wouldn’t completely shout at Junhoe. “Why are _you_ here?” Hanbin asked yet again. His voice broke as his tone rose, pain obviously laced in every word he spoke.

“I was checking on you. Yun-hyung said you were out of it yesterday… and he wanted to make sure that someone was with you while your mom’s not around. Since you said they were at your grandmother’s house, I was sure you’d be lonely. So, I volunteered because he’s busy with the restaurant.” Junhoe answered, finally turning around to see Hanbin’s face. There were no tears in his eyes but Junhoe could see how pained he felt.

If there was a sound of something crumbling, he knew it would be Hanbin.

“I’m fine… I… I just need some time alone right now Junhoe.” Hanbin said, walking past the younger who seemed to have been frozen on his spot. Gaining back his senses, he turned back to follow Hanbin. “But hyung…”

“JUNHOE, PLEASE!”

Junhoe flinched at Hanbin’s voice. His outstretched hand slowly fell to his side. “I’ll… I’ll let Yun-hyung know.” He said before turning back. He waited until Hanbin entered their house before finally walking away. Face filled with anger as his grip on the plastic bag tightened.

Hanbin leaned his back on the door, sliding down on the floor with a small thud.

His mind traveled back to Minyeol’s warning. That if ever anyone asked him where his mother and sister were, he should tell them that they were at his grandparents house. He worried for his grandparents too but Minyeol stated that they will be protected as well. He doesn’t know what to do at this point. Was the warning due to Junhoe? Or was it because of Jiwon’s father? His mind was already playing tricks on him and he could barely stop himself from breaking apart.

He took a deep breath.

And another.

And another.

And another.

Until tears fell from his eyes. Tears that he didn’t know he was trying so hard to stop. He felt the door shift slightly behind him and he simply sobbed into his arm. Pulling his leg close to him, Hanbin hugged them as he buried his face on his knees. His sobs carried pain; it was one of the most difficult moments in his life.

Jiwon, who was holding on the door on the other side, leaned his forehead on it. A deep breath escaped his lips as he listened to Hanbin’s painful sobs.

\---

“So… You’ve been working with that guy’s father all this time?” Chanwoo’s tone was accusatory and Jinhwan simply sipped his coffee.

There was a stinging feeling inside the two as they observed the Joker. He truly was a complicated man, through and through. To think that he knew about this place and every little detail that they never thought they’d find out. They looked awkwardly at the other two grown-ups in the room, though curious what they were there for.

Upon their arrival, Sanghyuk led them to a secluded room after touring them in the underground facility that was originally built as an information center for the different sectors of the organization. Reaching to the original three Kim’s estate where they plan for their attack or defense. The Three Kim’s consisted of the forefathers that founded the original Ground Zero. When they reached the room, Minyeol was already there prepared with cups of coffee for everyone.

“Makes me wonder what else you’ve been pulling behind our backs.” The youngest whispered, looking away from the oldest with a tint of disappointment in his tone.

“I’d like to apologize on behalf of Jinhwan. He has helped tremendously by keeping all this a secret and at the same time working closely with us despite the King’s constant surveillance over him. It gave us the advantage to have such a strategist. His plans were mostly what got us this far.” Sanghyuk uttered, smiling at Jinhwan’s direction, and though Jinhwan’s eyes never met his, he knew that the young one was there to support them.

“But it’s irritating that he always moves alone.” Chanwoo comments, glaring at the older who doesn’t seem to mind. “He doesn’t like relying on us.”

“Contrary to that, he doesn’t like using people he holds importance to. Despite how he is, he’s actually a softie inside.” Minyeol says, smiling at Jinhwan who just rolled his eyes. “You may be efficient when it comes to protecting Jiwon with his lead, but he also makes sure to protect the both of you in his own way.”

The truth to this statement was that Jinhwan will never use Chanwoo, Donghyuk, and especially Jiwon. They were too important for him to be used. He’d rather use others to fulfill what he needs to do rather than involve those who he holds dear to his heart. A thing that the three fails to see time and time again.

“That’s… kinda hard to see.” Chanwoo mumbled, earning a chuckle from Jinhwan’s father.

“His cold demeanor may always seem like he doesn’t care, but among everyone… he’s done the most. He doesn’t like to wait for others to move, so he got rid of whoever could potentially harm any of you. He’s weeded out everyone that goes near you three. If anything, he seems more like a doting parent than any of us.”

The said person closed his eyes before clicking his tongue, trying his best not to utter a word. He doesn’t want to lose his patience and blast off to the grown-ups who keep on revealing his motives.

“Anyway, since this is the real Ground Zero… What about that other one?” Donghyuk asked, looking between Sanghyuk and Minyeol. The two nodded as Sanghyuk started.

“That… is the Cage. Its only purpose before was for challenges. It was for people who wanted to join the organization. Ground Zero was originally a Vigilante Group that helped the people in need. But with time and the changing heads, it seems that whatever was passed on to yours and Jiwon’s grandfather is entirely different from the organization’s original aim. The group was founded to protect but it seems along the way, it changed into what we were trying to prevent.” Sanghyuk explained. He took a deep breath before continuing. “Your great grandfather was one of the Original Triple Kim that founded Ground Zero. He was helped by my grandfather and Minyeol’s grandfather. The three of them founded this group to protect its citizens who were often disregarded by the government and the Police.”

“But that’s kinda off. If this group was made to protect against those people, then why is the current Ground Zero connected with them?” Chanwoo asked as he furrowed his brows.

“That’s where the past King came into the picture. The agreement between the Original Kims was that the oldest member shall become King while the others follow and become his support. But when Jiwon’s Grandfather stepped in to take the place of the King, he changed the system. Our grandfathers knew nothing of his scheme, and if they'd only knew then they would have definitely stopped him. Ground Zero’s connection with the Police and the Government came to fruition with the past King’s greed. He was blinded by the riches that he overturned the system’s fight for the people. He used the same organization that protected the people to become an organization that hurt them instead.” Sanghyuk explained as he looked at the young ones.

“And it didn’t end there. When our grandfathers found out about his betrayal, they wanted to take his place but he used us against our parents. If they didn’t offer their support to his reign, their family will pay the price. So they had no other choice but to remain loyal while hiding their fangs to attack. Sadly, the King found out about our grandparent’s plans so he had them… executed. But he didn’t know that they already taught us everything we need to know. Sanghyuk, Dongjin, and I already knew the truth, and we were going to make sure that we return it to its former glory.” Minyeol stated.

“Dongjin? My father?” Donghyuk asked.

Minyeol and Sanghyuk couldn’t help but smile when they saw the pride in Dongyuk’s eyes.

“Truth is, this was a communication center. It was rebuilt after your grandfather thought he successfully destroyed it.”

“They destroyed it?!” Chanwoo and Donghyuk exclaimed, utterly surprised.

“Well… they partly did. This place is the original Communication Center that delivers information to us. The one above is the Training Center, and it’s the one which they destroyed. This place received a bit of trouble but nothing that can’t be fixed. The one up there, however, is monitored ever since your grandfather stepped into leadership.” Sanghyuk answered.

“That fucking old man…” Donghyuk said, gritting his teeth. “He’s got nothing but greed in his body.”

“In fact, you may not know this, White Knight… But your father is also a direct descendant of the original founders of this organization.” Minyeol stated.

Donghyuk’s eyes widened into saucers, unsure if what he heard was true.

“Then… Then… that means…” Donghyuk looked away as if piecing things together. “Then… Does that mean… That… That all of that was a setup?”

Donghyuk looked at Minyeol and Sanghyuk, desperate for an answer. He couldn’t believe his ears but if what they said was true, then it would only mean that his father… was sacrificed.

“I’m sorry to say this. But… It was. Your grandfather did everything he could to keep what he has.” Minyeol confirmed as he looked at Donghyuk. The latter looked lost for a minute before he started gritting his teeth. “That fucking asshole…”

“And I know that this is all a surprise to you, but we tried our best to save him.” Sanghyuk stated, “Unfortunately… the wounds were…” he sighed, unable to continue. There was pain etched in Sanghyuk’s face as he remembered what had happened before.

Donghyuk’s father was reported dead when he was still a young child. Gunshot wounds on his chest, along his torso, and his right thigh. He was declared dead upon arrival at the hospital but even before that moment, Sanghyuk and Minyeol tried to revive him. The two have always pleaded that he needed bodyguards and that he needed to be careful of his father, but with his kind heart, he could never doubt the man that fathered him. They kept an eye on him instead and when their suspicions grew correct, they made sure to follow him anywhere he went but despite their best efforts of trying, they still failed.

“Your father was such a righteous man. He wanted to return to the roots of the organization, something that our grandfathers taught us. But that only angered your grandfather to the point of getting rid of him. It was also what pushed him to force your aunt into the marriage with the current King. And even though Jiwon’s mother is someone your grandfather valued, he still tied her with someone who she didn’t love. Your grandfather needed a puppet to control and it was in the form of Jiwon’s father. If only we could’ve known their plans sooner, we could’ve helped him and… I’m sorry. I’m sorry that we weren’t there to help your father. I owe you an apology as well as Minyeol.” Sanghyuk uttered. The two older men rose from their chairs and bowed at Donghyuk.

Donghyuk couldn’t help but feel tears fall from his eyes. Just as he thought he was already numb to the pain, he felt horrible.

Minyeol rose from the bow to turn away and head somewhere.

“You… you tried your best to help him. My dad… was just… he trusted too much.” Donghyuk said between gritted teeth. Aggressively wiping his tears before noticing that Minyeol came back.

“Your… Your father wanted you to have this.” Minyeol stated, handing out a small box to Donghyuk. He opened it to see a necklace inside it as well as a ring. “He said that when the right time comes, we should give this to you. This… was his. He said he wanted you to have it.”

“Thank you…” Donghyuk whispered.

“Since you’re telling us all of this… It means something’s about to happen… right?” Chanwoo asked, glancing at Jinhwan who has been eerily silent all this time.

“The traitors are planning for a coup d’état.” Jinhwan answers Chanwoo and he looks at Jinhwan in shock. The youngest had no idea something like this was happening. He prided himself on knowing different information and for learning a lot of things but to know something like this surprised him. How big is Jinhwan’s scope to know such a thing?

“ _The_ traitors? S? There’s more than 1?” Donghyuk wrinkled his forehead, looking at Jinhwan as his grip on the box tightened. There was a terrible shake inside his limbs, that feeling of wanting to hurt someone.

“The Black Pieces teamed up to overthrow the King. Unfortunately, their so-called leader doesn’t have the brain to think this whole thing through.” Jinhwan said, gripping his mug with a glare apparent on his eyes. There was already a murderous aura emanating from Jinhwan and the two couldn’t help but swallow a sudden lump that had grown inside their throats.

“W-what do you mean the Black pieces…?” Chanwoo asked. As the son of the Black Bishop, he felt confusion growing inside him. It was impossible for his father to be a traitor. Everything he knows was taught by his father and to find out something like this, shook his core. “I-Is my father… is he involved in this? What are they even planning?”

“Messing with Jiwon.” Jinhwan answered between gritted teeth and successfully breaking the mug in his hand.

Chanwoo and Donghyuk gasped at what they witnessed. They both felt that hostile intent behind Jinhwan’s voice. They know that when it came to Jiwon, Jinhwan would do anything in his power to protect him even if it meant killing people to make him happy. And with Jinhwan, they know he’d even kill a whole nation if he ever needed to.

“You still have such a bad habit, Jinhwan.” Minyeol uttered, shaking his head to apologize to the others. He sighed before pulling a handkerchief from inside his suit pocket to give it to Jinhwan.

Jinhwan took the handkerchief and wiped the liquid off before shaking his hand to remove the remaining debris on it. “They’re planning to use Jiwon to counter the King. But they won’t be able to do that because their plan is to kidnap Hanbyul to get Hanbin to cooperate with them. Fortunately, I already managed to get Hanbin’s mother and sister under our protection.”

“I don’t like where this is going.” Chanwoo stated. There was evident worry in his voice but the oldest didn’t even bother acknowledging it. “If that’s the case… A-are you… planning to kill everyone?”

“It’s not as simple as the coup d’état Chanwoo. It’s bigger than that…” Sanghyuk stated as he looked at the youngest who was coupled with worry.

“We’re planning to save someone important. And that person also _ordered_ us to destroy the Cage.” Minyeol stated.

“Destroy the Cage? But… how?” Chanwoo and Donghyuk chorused.

“By deceiving the King using Kim Hanbin.” Jinhwan said, gaze falling on the guilty look on Hanbin’s father.


	16. Carrying on

The very next day, Hanbin found himself stuck in a sullen mood. His eyes were red and he looked pale. Yunhyeong and Junhoe looked at him with worried eyes, Hanbin would often liven the mood but now… he sounded too tired of life.

“Hanbin-hyung, you should eat your food.” Junhoe called out.

Hanbin absentmindedly nodded. He grabbed his chopsticks as he shoved food in his mouth with then worried the two even more. Yunhyeong, especially, held Hanbin’s hand. The younger looked at him, wondering why he stopped him.

“Are you alright? Do you need some water?” Yunhyeong asked but Hanbin was too out of it to realize that he just ate something spicy.

Junhoe cringed at the sight, knowing how the older would freak out once he regains his sense. The two were in panic mode but Hanbin didn’t react like he usually did. In fact, he was like an empty shell, alive but not really living.

“Hanbin, are you sure you should be in school right now? I know this is the nth time I’ve told you this but I think you still need to rest.” Yunhyeong stated, tapping the younger’s arm.

Hanbin looked at Yunhyeong’s hand. A sudden surge of panic zapped into his chest as he jerked his hand away from Yunhyeong. The older gasped, apologizing right away after he realized what he did.

Junhoe, who was watching, narrowed his eyes at Hanbin’s bandages.

“I’m sorry Hanbin! I didn’t mean to do that.” Yunhyeong called out.

“It’s… It’s okay, hyung… I was just surprised. I guess I really do need more time to rest.” Hanbin uttered, looking away. “Would it be alright if I asked you to bring me home?”

“Of course! That’s okay with me. Would you like us to stay with you?” Yunhyeong asked.

“I… I just want to lie in bed for now. But… I’d like if it you guys were there with me. I’d feel more comdortable than being alone.” Hanbin confessed.

Though his doubt had manifested into this dark shadow that lurked behind him, continuously planting more reason to distrust Junhoe… he was determined to believe otherwise. Junhoe was his friend and he wasn’t going to stop trusting his friend based on a few words.

\---

Jiwon looked at the sky. He remembered that whenever Hanbin was in deep thought, he would often look at the sky. He knew the feeling though. The notion of freedom through the clouds that drifted above them. The blue skies, expanding itself across the earth yet it felt infinite. It was the reason why Jiwon liked the rooftop so much. It was a haven for him.

The darkness of the Ground Zero didn’t reach him there. He loved the rooftop because it contrasted the ideals of what his father and grandfather etched in him. He was different from them and he will never be like them.

“What’s on your mind?”

Jiwon was pulled out of his reverie when he heard Jinhwan’s voice. The latter was already lying beside him on the couch, head rested on his lap Jinhwan followed his gaze into the sky.

“You’re as stealthy as ever.” Jiwon stated, shaking his head.

“No. You were distracted.” Jinhwan answered. “I called you multiple times, but you didn’t answer. So I opted for a drastic solution.”

“And that is…? Lying on my lap?” Jiwon asked in amusement. The Joker simply nodded.

A moment of silence passed between them. It was comfortable. Jinhwan would often come when Jiwon was drowning in turmoil. It’s like he always knew when Jiwon was feeling down. And just like magic, talking to Jinhwan made him feel better, lighter, and content.

“Nani…” Jiwon called out.

“Mm…?” The Joker hummed back as he watched the clouds passing on the sky.

“Do you ever think about how everything would be different if we weren’t born into this kind of mess?” Jiwon asked.

Jinhwan took a while to answer. He felt the intensity in Jiwon’s words. Pain lingered amidst the turmoil that continuously dragged Jiwon’s sanity. Jinhwan could feel it, the way Jiwon was trying so hard not to lose control but he could feel that it was about to snap apart.

“All the time.” Jinhwan answered with honesty. “I know that if we didn’t, we’d be enjoying life like normal people do.”

“I hate it. I hate how we’re living life like puppets tied to a string.” Jiwon’s words carried a burden.

Jinhwan felt his chest tighten. Hearing this kind of tone from Jiwon made him grit his teeth. He clenched his fists, tightening it with a tremble of anger laced within it. “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to protect you from everything.”

Jiwon couldn’t help but click his tongue at the apology he just heard. “You can’t possibly protect me from everything. Even with how overprotective you are, there are some things that you can’t control.”

“And that’s what I hate. I hate that I can’t do everything to protect you.”

“You can’t always protect me, Nani.”

“Yeah… But I’ll be damned if I don’t give it my all.” Jinhwan smirked at the Ace.

Jiwon could only shake his head as he smiled at Jinhwan. Their small talks often lifted his spirit, even though he doesn’t get answers. He feels so much better whenever he talks to Jinhwan. A part of him appreciates the words that come out of the older’s lips, like a connection that he can’t possibly explain.

“Will you… Will you also help protect Hanbin?” Jiwon asked, looking right at the purple-haired guy lying on his lap.

Jinhwan frowned, for the first time after he lay down on the couch, glared at Jiwon. “I won’t.”

Jiwon scoffed before falling into laughter. “It’s so typical of you to say that.”

“I promised you when we were kids. I’ll protect you even at the expense of my own life. No matter what, I will do it. But I won’t save anyone else, especially if their name is Kim Hanbin.” Jinhwan narrowed his eyes at Jiwon, making the latter shake his head while laughing.

“I really don’t understand why you hate him so much.” Jiwon stated.

“And I will never understand why you love him so much.” Jinhwan fired back.

“I guess that’s just how it is. We’re complete opposites when it comes to the things we like.” Jinhwan frowned at the comment. He didn’t like it one bit. Jiwon immediately noticed it and poked the guy’s forehead.

“Well… I guess when it comes to associating with people, we’re opposites.”

“You and I are alike in so many ways, you just don’t realize it, Bobs.” Jinhwan stated, flicking Jiwon’s forehead which earned a grunt.

Jinhwan lifted himself up from the couch to stand in front of Jiwon. “Maybe someday, you’ll finally understand why.” Jinhwan smiled, reaching out his hand for the other to hold.

“I guess I’ll just have to wait then.” Jiwon smiled back, reaching for Jinhwan’s hand.

\---

“You know… I’m starting to think there’s more to this than what you’re letting on.” Yunhyeong said while they watched the television.

Hanbin stayed in his room for the duration of their stay. The guy silently slipped into the living room without much of a word. Though Junhoe and Yunhyeong were in an animated argument of what kind of fish whales were—they were mammals— Hanbin silently listened as his mind drifted into the abyss of doubt and curiosity. Which side was telling the truth? Who should he believe in? He was unsure of many things but more than that, he was unsure of himself. Should he really be doubting his friend when he saved his life?

When Junhoe excused himself on the account of his father’s call, Hanbin watched his friend’s movement. There he was, the usual Junhoe who was flustered by a mere call from his father. The goofy guy who couldn’t even find his pair of shoes despite stepping on them. He smiled at Junhoe, thanking him for spending time with him. He saw the indifference in Junhoe’s eyes and he wondered if it was because he was too out of it.

“Hanbin?” Called out Yunhyeong, the guy doesn’t usually stay quiet for this long. Which struck Yunhyeong as odd. Though he was never one to initiate, especially when Hanbin is in deep thought about something, but it seems like Yunhyeong needs to give a little push somehow. Because Hanbin has been quiet, too quiet.

Hanbin shifted from the couch, pulling both of his legs up and hugging them near his chest. “I’m fine… my stomach just hurts.”

Yunhyeong sighed. He reached out to Hanbin’s back, rubbing it. “I may not know everything that’s happening to you and I’m probably not the person you want to talk to right now… but I’m here to listen and maybe help if you’d allow me to.”

Hanbin forces a laugh, making Yunhyeong cringe. “Nah hyung… don’t worry. It’s-It’s nothing. It’s just my stupid stomach. It hurts.”

“Hurts, huh? Is that also why you won’t eat anything?” Yunhyeong asks.

“Yeah… Something like that.” Hanbin smiled but it faltered just right after.

“You know, with how you look like right now… I remember that time when I discovered that the person I liked, loved someone else.” Yunhyeong chuckles. “I was so broken that time that I didn’t want to eat… I didn’t even want to breathe.”

“What? When did this happen?” Hanbin asked, looking at Yunhyeong.

“Hmmm… Oh this was way, way before. I think it was even before you left. I met that person by accident, and I couldn’t help but fall in love at first sight. It’s like seeing someone so perfect that you just can’t help but want them. I don’t know if it was love but… I was so sure that I needed that person in my life.” Yunhyeong described.

Hanbin, who was quite out of it seconds ago, listened intently at the revelation of the older. When Yunhyeong noticed how Hanbin focused his attention on his story, he smiled.

“He was like the moon. You know when there’s a lot of stars beside it? It’s like he was the only one that was shining that time. And just like the moon, he was unreachable. I found out that they loved someone else… When I found out about it, I felt so broken.” Yunhyeong confessed, still rubbing Hanbin’s back as if trying to calm himself.

“But you… You didn’t look like you were going through anything. I didn’t see you look so down and broken?” Hanbin asked, curious about the older’s trial in his life.

“You know me… I don’t want to burden people around me. But… but if someone came to me and asked me what I truly felt that time, I’d probably break down.” Yunhyeong chuckled, a self-deprecating smile left on his lips as he looked down. “At that time, I realized that no matter how hard I try to pretend. I still wanted someone to reach out to me and tell me that everything’s gonna be ok.”

“And did anyone reach out?” Hanbin asked again.

Yunhyeong sighed as he thought. “At that time, the person that stretched their hand to reach out to me was the same person that broke me. I didn’t think it would be possible for someone to break you and fic you again but… he did.” Yunhyeong smiled at the younger who looked away from him.

“I’m glad he it did for you… I just don’t think… I don’t think anyone reaching out to me right now will be able to help.” Hanbin whispered the last part but Yunhyeong heard it loud and clear.

“Everything will be okay in the end, Bin… If it’s not, then it’s not yet the end.” Yunhyeong looked at Hanbin before giving him that genuine smile.

“I hope so.” Hanbin uttered to himself.

\---

“Ah! And what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Joker?” The King grinned, looking up from the papers on his desk to the man that entered his office. The Jack stood behind him, fixing documents on the shelf.

After talking with the other Kim’s in the real Ground Zero, Jinhwan arranged a meeting with the King. He was supposed to go alone, but Chanwoo pleaded to go with him.

Jinhwan was skeptic at first, unsure if the youngest could manage under the pressure of the King, but by looking at his eyes there was something else that pushed him to agree. He liked the desperate look in Chanwoo’s eyes, it was the wake-up call he needed for the Black Bishop’s heir.

Jinhwan just scoffed, agreeing that he come but, by all means, should he act out of line he won’t be able to leave that room with his life.

Chanwoo understood the threat very well and know that despite what the Joker’s father said that night, he knows that Jinhwan could kill him if he needed to.

“I’ve come to arrange Jiwon’s match with a very tempting offer that you’d be glad to take.” Jinhwan’s usual cold demeanor seemed to have melted as a smile played on his lips.

The King couldn’t help but laugh at this. “You look like you’re finally enjoying yourself Joker! I like where this is going already!”

“Oh… You have no idea.” Jinhwan answered.

The King stood from his desk and motioned the Jack to prepare coffee for them. The Jack finished what he was doing before leaving to get what the King asked him to. The King snickered as he glanced at Chanwoo who only gave him a scowl.

Settling themselves on the couch, the King didn’t waste another second waiting.

“I take it you’re learning more from the Joker rather than your father?” The King asked looking at Chanwoo who just rolled his eyes. “I learn from everyone. I just don’t like learning from you.”

Chanwoo’s scowl grew deeper as he looked away from the King.

A boisterous laughter left the King’s lips. “Of course! Your rank would have stayed in the White had your father listened to me. It’s never too late to ascend back into the level of the Whites when you become as cunning as the Joker… Dare I say that he has even surpassed his father. If he takes you as his disciple, then I will have no worries about the Ace’s future.”

Jinhwan glanced at Chanwoo, observing if the younger would say anything back to the King. But what he said impressed the Joker.

“Once I redeem my father’s mistakes, I’ll make sure that no one else can take away the White Bishop from me.”

The King clapped his hands with a proud smirk on his face. “You’ve hooked quite a catch, Joker. You never cease to amaze me.”

“My King… The rats have been busy lately, it looks like they’re planning to move soon. Since Jiwon is set to have a match, why not use them as an example?” Jinhwan said, a playful smile on his lips with a glint of mischief in his eyes. “If Jiwon kills them in front of the crowd then who would dare betray such a King? And if it’s not enough, we should add something more… what of a massacre of the front row?”

The King’s lips spread, his grin getting bigger as his eyes sparkled with joy. “Wonderful… Wonderful! That is such a pleasant arrangement Joker! Killing the innocent unsuspecting people to plant fear in others. I applaud your mind.”

“With great pleasure do I accept your praise, my King.” Jinhwan answered, tongue running along his lip as they shook their hands in agreement.

After talking to the King and setting up everything, Jinhwan bid his farewell along with Chanwoo trailing behind him.

As Jinhwan bid his farewell, a smile was still plastered on his face even as the metal door clanked shut. But stepping away from it, his smile faded and turned into the usual cold demeanor he had.

The younger glanced at Jinhwan as they walked out of the dark tunnel to leave. He how detrimental the older could be. This wasn’t the first time he revealed his true nature, but it still sent chills down Chanwoo’s spine. Chanwoo raised his brows while looking at the older, he shook his head before following him.

“That’s quite the view.” Chanwoo said, hands were now in his pocket while walking alongside Jinhwan who had a poker face on.

“What do you mean?” Jinhwan asked without sparing him a glance.

“You look like you’re genuinely enjoying yourself.” Chanwoo said, carefully observing Jinhwan’s face and waiting for any kind of emotion to leak out.

“That’s good. I was aiming for something detrimental. If I managed to fool you, then it works to my favor.” Jinhwan answered with a glance. “I’m not letting anyone ruin this for Bobby.”

Chanwoo noticed the glint of hostility in Jinhwan’s eyes. And even if it just passed for a second, he felt his insides turn upside down and his flesh tremble in dissonance. He knew how unforgiving the older was, but seeing it in person sent shivers right through his bones. He made a mental note to never cross the older anytime in the present or the future.

\---

“What do you mean you still can’t find them? They should be at his grandmother’s house!” A tall man grumbled, code Beard.

He took a deep breath before looking at the one seated on the couch, seemingly unaffected by the fact that they can’t find Hanbyul and their mother. “Are you just going to sit there to enjoy your tea Black Bishop?”

“I believe so. It’s never a bad thing to have a calm mind against someone who panics. Good things come to those who wait.” He answers with a smirk, Jung Woosung code: Black Bishop.

Someone suddenly clicked their tongue. The sudden movement earned their attention.

“You lot better quiet down, or I’ll fucking kill you.” He said, biting his fingernails again. Code Black Knight.

“You all sound too eager to have this little girl. There must be a reason we can’t find her. But no matter… We still have one more ace up our sleeves.” Another man snickered as he sat behind a desk, code Black Rook.

“Should I go and fetch him soon?” Junhoe asked, looking at his father behind the desk. A smile spread across the Black Rook’s lips as he looked at his son. “Fetch.”


	17. What The Mask Covers

Hanbin sighed before making sure that he has everything in his bag. After his talk with Yunhyeong, he was determined to do better today. If Junhoe truly was a traitor to Jiwon, then he’ll accept it. But it doesn’t mean he’s also a traitor to Hanbin.

He bit his lip when he noticed that his house key is missing from his pocket. Going back to his room to get it, he made sure he locked the place since he wanted to make sure that no one could enter. Minyeol specifically told him about it and he wanted to at least uphold his part of the bargain. The guy was decent enough to house his mother and sister, so he should at least make sure that no one found out where they were. Though he missed his mother and sister, what he missed more is father.

Thinking about it, he wished he could at least meet his father. Maybe if he does, then he’d at least feel a bit better.

He looked around the house and thought that it was weird how sentimental he suddenly felt about the place. It was his home and without even seeing his mother and sister, it felt like an empty place he could sleep in. It didn’t even feel much like a home at this rate.

Just when he finished locking the door, he felt a painful prick and suddenly his vision became blurry. The last thing he remembered seeing was a familiar smile and that gruff voice that he once thought was his friend.

\---

“They got him.” Jiwon whipped his head to look at Chanwoo standing at the entrance to the rooftop.

“What do you mean they got him?” Jiwon asked, voice dangerously upset as his eyes glared at Chanwoo for answers.

“Don’t go looking at me like that. I’m just here to let you know. Jinani-hyung is at the basement and—”

Jiwon didn’t even bother listening to what Chanwoo had said. He went past the younger and immediately rushed through the door. Chanwoo reached out to him, trying to stop him.

“Hyung, listen to me!” Chanwoo reasoned but Jiwon was overcome with worry that he didn’t even stop to listen.

Rushing out and onto the flight of stairs, all he could think of was going to Jinhwan to know about the situation. But just when he almost reached the basement, his phone suddenly beeped and coordinates were sent in it along with a message stating that he needs to come alone.

Without much thought, Jiwon turned his heel. He headed out of the school towards the streets to hail a cab. He texted Jinhwan the address so the guy could at least know where he was. Just before putting his phone back in his pocket, he pulled a compartment from his phone. He pressed it until a green light appeared before turning into an intermittent red light. He bit his lip as he shook his head, slipping it under his sock inside his shoes.

Upon arrival, Jiwon noticed that the coordinates that was sent to him was a parking lot. That moment, he was glad he somehow listened to Jinhwan’s paranoidal behaviour. He knows that Jinhwan was overprotective of him, but he couldn’t believe that there’d a come a time when he’d listen and follow Jinhwan’s instructions.

The moment he stepped out of the taxi, he was already vigilant of his surroundings. He walked towards the wall of the parking lot, making sure to spot anyone if they ever try to ambush him. Leaning his back to the wall to make sure that no one can sneak up to behind him, he heard his phone ring. He looked around before he looked at his phone and noticed the same number calling him.

_“Hello”_

_“It’s been so long since I last heard your voice… I missed it a lot.”_

The moment he heard the voice on the other line, he knew, almost immediately, that it was Junhoe. The traitor among the people he trusted. The one who stole Hanbin from him.

_“What do you want Junhoe?”_ Jiwon asked between gritted teeth. His voice cold and evidence of anger riddled into his tone.

_“I’m flattered that you still know the sound of my voice… I wish you noticed me like this sooner.”_

Jiwon sighed, letting out the frustration building inside him. _“What is it that you want Junhoe?”_

_“Huh… Funny. Now that you lost your toy you suddenly take interest in what I want? Absurd.”_

_“I know you took part in taking Hanbin so just tell me what the fuck you want!”_

_“You should’ve asked what I wanted before losing your precious toy, Bobby. Maybe if you paid more attention to me then none of this would’ve ever happened.”_

_“Junhoe!”_

_“Don’t even call my name without meaning it!”_

_“Junhoe… Please… What is it that you want?”_

_“I want you.”_

_“Done. Take me but let go of Hanbin. He doesn’t have anything to do with any of this.”_

_“Not before I have you.”_

_“Then tell me what to do? Tell me where to go… Tell me… and I’m yours.”_

Just as Jiwon said those last words, the line suddenly went dead. He looked back at the phone in surprise, wondering why Junhoe suddenly ended the call. He was about to leave when he noticed a hooded figure near the wall beside the elevator. Squinting his eyes, he noticed that it was someone he knew so he immediately marched towards that figure.

Just as he called out a name, he felt something sting at the back of his neck before darkness consumed him.

\---

At that same moment, Jinhwan tightened his hold on his phone before drawing a breath. Jinhwan gritted his teeth as he gripped his hand into a fist.

Donghyuk, who was just beside him, noticed the unusual deep breath he took. “Something wrong?”

“Bob’s an idiot.” Jinhwan uttered before closing his eyes and taking another deep breath. “Why does he never listen…?”

“W-wait? what? Does that mean…” Donghyuk questioned, furrowing his brows as he looked at the older.

“Jinani-hyung, is Bobby-hyung here?” Chanwoo asked as soon as he opened the door.

Donghyuk, who heard what Chanwoo said, immediately looked at Jinhwan. “Hyung?”

“I know where he is… I just hope they aren’t dumb enough to touch him.”

Chanwoo and Donghyuk felt shivers run down their bodies as Jinhwan’s glare made another appearance. It was oozing his hostility, prepared to kill whoever gets on his way.

“The car’s ready, babe.” Jaewon called out just behind Chanwoo. He had a playful grin on his face as he looked at Jinhwan.

“Then let’s go and save Bobby and that idiot.” Jinhwan uttered as he walked towards Jaewon who escorted them all to the car.

\---

Hanbin felt his consciousness fluttering back to him. He could feel his surroundings moving like he was underwater. Shaking his head to pull himself together, his eyes fluttered open to look around him. When he finally gained back his senses, he saw that he’s in what looked like a hotel living room. It looked like the ones where Minyeol had hidden him before. He was just about to move when he noticed that he was tied to a chair. He furrowed his brows as he looked at his body moving it again and trying to get away.

“Oh, you’re finally awake.”

Hanbin froze when he heard a familiar voice behind him. That deep gruff voice that he’s known almost all of his life.

“Junhoe… What-what did you do?” Hanbin’s voice trembled at the question.

Though confused of what’s happening, he was still holding on to the tiniest speck of hope that Junhoe was a friend to him and was only a traitor towards Jiwon. He hoped so hard that his friend wasn’t a part of Ground Zero. But with his current predicament, his heart sank to know that Jiwon was, all along, telling him the truth.

“Kidnapping? I guess that’s the first one. And then I tied you to that chair. I didn’t really think it would be necessary if you were truly wounded. But after taking off all of your bandages, you’re still a clean slate that it’s disgusting to see.” Junhoe grumbled with his tone obviously filled with contempt.

“Junhoe, let me go!” Hanbin commanded, not even bothering to try to look behind him. He heard a chuckle before something cold touch the side of his neck. He gasped when his eyes fell on the tip of the silver knife that had appeared beside his neck.

“You don’t get to tell me what to do, Hanbin. You don’t ever get to order me around.” Junhoe’s voice was dripping with so much malice that it sent a shiver down Hanbin’s spine. “You shouldn’t have returned. You should’ve just stayed where you were. I worked so hard to kick you out of this city, but you still crawled back like the parasite you are!”

“W-what are you talking about? Of course, I had to back! You know the reason why!” Hanbin answered back and Junhoe deepened the knife on his neck which made him groan.

“I fucking told you to stay away from here, but you still fucking came! I told you that it would’ve been better if you all moved out of this city but you refused and came crawling back!”

“I had to come back because my mother couldn’t make the trip out of the city! It would’ve risked her life! You know that as well Junhoe! My father nowhere to be seen and Hanbyul can’t possibly take care of my sick mother?!”

“I don’t fucking care if your whole family dies! You never should’ve come back here. You never should have come!”

Hanbin hissed when he felt his skin burn against the knife that was digging right into his skin. He felt a groan escape when Junhoe suddenly grabbed his hair to pull it back, making him look at the younger.

“Your mother should’ve just died when I gave her that poison. But she still fought and survived! She should’ve just died quietly just like when you left without a word! You’re like roaches that just come running back to life! Even if the poison has long lasting effects, it should’ve just killed her!” Junhoe ranted like a child, making Hanbin gasp into the revelation. “W-what poison?”

Junhoe chuckled as he grinned at Hanbin’s petrified expression. “That looks suits you.”

“Junhoe, what poison?!” Hanbin raised his voice to find out what Junhoe did.

“The reason she collapsed and fell ill was because I gave her poison. It was supposed to kill her, so you won’t have to come back here forever! I wanted to get rid of her and send off your sister to you so both of you could get out of my way and get the fuck out of this city! But nooo~ You decided it’s better to move back here and make everything fucking worse for me!”

Hanbin couldn’t believe his ears. Tears started seeping its way to his eyes as he remembered how his mother looked like when he returned. He felt his insides tremble with anger and frustration as the image of his sick mother flashed in his mind.

Her skin pale like a ghost and her lips purple like there was no saving her. Despite staying in the hospital for weeks, she looked like she was about to die.

He remembered how Hanbyul cried on his shoulder day and night. The trauma it shot into his sister’s heart was something he could never remove. And to find out that all of it was because of a friend he trusted with his life.

The Junhoe that he knew would never say such things. The Junhoe that he knew would never hurt him like this. The Junhoe that he knew… was…

“J-Junhoe… you… you’re not the Junhoe I know. Who are you?” Hanbin asked, a pleading whisper left his lips as his body trembled in both fear and agitation.

“This? This is who I really am. This is the real Koo Junhoe.” Junhoe gritted his teeth as he tightened his grip on Hanbin’s hair. He slowly slid the knife on Hanbin’s neck, reveling over the pained expression on Hanbin as well as the groan he let out. “This is the Koo Junhoe you considered as you friend. And you know what? I hate you. I hate every fiber of your fucking being. I hate you so much that I just want you to disappear. If only I could, then I would’ve killed you from the start.” Junhoe threatened with a clenched jaw.

Hanbin groaned in pain at the sudden tug, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth. Hanbin hissed as he felt the knife digging into his skin. He was sure that there was already a wound on his neck.

“But of course, I won’t kill you just yet… You still have a purpose, so I still need you alive. So be fucking thankful you can still breathe, even for a little bit longer.”

Hanbin heard the door open and his gaze on the people that entered. There were around four people that came in before another four followed that carried a body with them. He was shocked to see them throw a body on the couch right in front of him. Gasping, he recognized the man on the couch and felt his insides churn.

“B-Bobby…” Hanbin called out before he felt something hit his stomach. He gasped before coughing and going into a rough dry heaving. Hanbin looked up and he saw a grim look on Junhoe’s face.

“Don’t ever… say his name. You don’t have the right to even say his name.” Junhoe uttered after pulling back his leg.

“Damn it Junhoe, you said you’re not gonna hurt him.” One of the guys that entered said. “Shut the fuck up! I can do whatever I want with him!”

“We’re only helping you out with this one ‘cause you said you can convince the Ace to give us what the leaders want. If the boss finds out that you have them without reporting to them—”

“If you don’t shut your mouth right now, I might be tempted to use this knife kill you instead. I told you I can handle this. Now go out and be a proper look out. Make sure that no one comes into this room!”

The guys sighs before nodding. They immediately left the room like what Junhoe ordered them to. Junhoe sighed when the door finally closed, he chuckled and soon he was laughing.

“That felt great. You still feel like a good punching bag.” Junhoe said, smiling at Hanbin before he stepped closer to Jiwon. He sat beside the older, looking at him and studying his features. His hand eventually met Jiwon’s cheek caressing it, before tracing his jaw before going to Jiwon’s neck and just before he could touch Jiwon’s chest Hanbin gasped.

“You don’t know how lucky you are to get his full attention. I really hate how someone as worthless as you caught his attention.” Junhoe glared at Hanbin.

“But I’ve always wanted to do this again… He’s so beautiful…” Junhoe whispered as Hanbin watched with furrowed brows. He couldn’t understand what Junhoe was doing. He couldn’t understand how the man he once knew was actually an obsessed freak that was also part of Ground Zero.

Hanbin couldn’t help but question how Junhoe could simply act it all out. Somewhere inside his heart he still hoped that Junhoe might still have that humanity inside of him. He just couldn’t give up on his friend. But seeing him now… he was certain that Junhoe had mental issues.

Hanbin immediately looked away when Junhoe suddenly leaned in closer to Jiwon’s face. He didn’t know why, but seeing something like that happen in front of him just hurt his chest. It suddenly tightened when he realized that Junhoe was about to kiss Jiwon. Flashes of the time he and Jiwon shared kisses appeared in his mind. He didn’t want to think of it now but it kept reminding him of it. He tightly closed his eyes, not wanting to see what was happening.

Just before their lips could even touch, Jiwon’s eyes fluttered open to meet Junhoe’s. “What are you doing?”

“You told me you’re mine… right?”

Jiwon swallowed the lump in his throat before realizing that it wasn’t just the two of them in that place. He noticed that Hanbin was situated a few feet away from where they were.

“You didn’t let him go.” Jiwon whispered in disbelief, he didn’t even hide his disappointment to see Hanbin still trapped in there.

“I’ll let him go after you’ve proven that your words are true.” Junhoe said before leaning in and capturing Jiwon’s lips.

Jiwon clenched his jaw as Junhoe’s lips were lathered on top of his. Despite their lips connected, Jiwon couldn’t help his gaze from falling to Hanbin. Even if the guy had his eyes shut tight, he couldn’t help but feel disgust brew inside his chest.

Unknowingly, Junhoe’s eyes watched his. Though their lips were connected, he felt his chest rumble with anger as Jiwon’s eyes still chased after Hanbin.

“Liar.” Junhoe whispered as he pulled away from Jiwon.

“Let Hanbin go and I’ll make sure to listen to all your demands.” Jiwon said as he looked back at Junhoe.

“I don’t think you realize what position you’re in. So, let me show you.” Junhoe said between gritted teeth as he stood to go near Hanbin.


	18. His Sacrifices and His Third Life

At a different location, a man who stood 6 foot-tall with black raven hair sighed before looking at his flowers inside his green house. He yawned when he heard the door open. Looking over at the door, he questioned the guy who just entered. “Did they get him yet?”

“No. No, they haven’t.” A smaller but buff red-haired man uttered, sitting at the chair near the taller. He eyed the other while he tended to his plants. He wondered why the taller looked calm, eerily too calm to even worry about their plan.

“You… You seem way too unconcerned about all of this, Woosung.” The redhead uttered, finger slowly going up to his mouth and soon he started biting on his fingernails again.

Woosung, the Black Bishop, just glanced at him before shrugging. “Feeling restless over it will only give us stress. You should really try to relax Black Knight… You’ve gone back to chewing your nails again.”

“This is the King’s son we’re talking about. Once he finds out what we’re trying to do, don’t you think he’ll kill us?” The Black Knight said. He was obviously paranoid about their plan. Though the Black Bishop couldn’t blame him since he was mostly brawns instead of brain. The redhead started moving his feet impatiently.

The taller sighed audibly before turning to face the other. “You really ought to know when to stop yourself from showing your emotions. Your excitement is showing. I can’t believe you’d feel excited to the thought of being threatened by the King.”

“Aren’t you?” The man chuckled with a nervous tick. “The King isn’t as powerful as he seems. It’s the Jack that’s truly capable. He should be the King, not that weakling he serves.” The redhead’s eyes twitched as his eyes landed on the flowers that the Black Bishop tended to.

Woosung simply shook his head before taking a seat on the empty chair. “The Jack hates taking on the leader role. I think it would be better to have the Black Rook in power. He did think of this whole plan to overthrow the King.”

“Don’t you have any ambition to claim the throne?” The Black Knight questioned, observing Woosung. The other simply clicked his tongue before shaking his head. “It’s not my cup of tea.”

The raven-haired man suddenly snapped his fingers as he looked back at the other who seems to have stopped nibbling on his nails. “Speaking of tea… Where are the others? It’s time for afternoon tea.”

“They’ve gone ahead.” The Black Knight answered before scratching his cheek. The taller snickered before leaning his back on the chair. “I see. So, I suppose they left you to take care of me?”

“They said you’re too… questionable.” The Black Knight’s eyes twitched again as he looked at Woosung. “They still don’t trust you.”

“Do you?” The Black Bishop asked while looking at the Black Knight straight in his eyes. The redhead narrowed his eyes, taking a minute to answer. “I’m thinking about it.”

Woosung shrugged his shoulders before leaning his back on the chair. The two sunk into a moment of silence. Listening to the sound of the wind outside and rustling leaves. They silently waited. And as the hands of time moved, the Black Bishop sighed. “If it’s not much of a bother, would you mind coming with me to fetch hot water? I’d really like to have some tea.”

“Why do I need to come?” The redhead clicked his tongue as his fingers found itself latched onto his mouth again. Nibbling. Nibbling. Nibbling.

“Aren’t you here to guard me? To make sure that I won’t betray the Black Rook?”

“Go and do whatever you want. If you don’t come back within 5 minutes, I’ll kill your son instead.”

The Black Bishop snickered before shaking his head. “Well now, that’s something I need to prevent, don’t I?” he then stood up and left to get hot water from the mansion.

The redhead looked around the greenhouse as the raven-haired left. His immediate thought was looking at his watch to make sure that the other comes back in a timely manner. With the clock ticking, he didn’t even notice something else happening inside the green house.

Just at the 4minute mark, the Black Bishop returned with a tea set on a tray. The Black Knight couldn’t help but release the breath he didn’t even know he was holding. A sigh of relief made the Black Bishop chuckle as he prepared tea for the both of them. “You thought I wouldn’t come back, didn’t you?”

“I was hoping you did. Then, I wouldn’t have to tell them to kill your son.”

The taller laughed. “I’m a man of my word and nothing is more important to me than my son. You lot should know that.”

The redhead took his cup just right after the taller poured tea in it. He smelled it before taking a sip. The Black Bishop followed, taking a sip of his own tea.

Silent minutes passed and all of a sudden, the Black Knight’s body fell on the ground. His eyes immediately shot an accusatory glance at the Black Bishop who only smiled at him.

“What have you done?” the redhead asked in a muffled voice, unable to move any part of his body.

“You know… plants have fumes that causes paralysis to the body. When exposed to those fumes for a prolonged period of time, it works its way into your system causing your body to go numb.” The Black Bishop stood from his chair before sitting on his feet and smiling at the Black Knight. “But when it’s ingested, the effects are more brutal. Paralysis is one of them but ultimately, it leads to death.”

“Y-you… you really are…” The Black Knight started but he couldn’t finish what he was saying when Woosung stood up to put his hands inside his pocket.

“You all look down on me for being calm and collected, but none of you understand that some snakes are venomous without a rattle.” The Black Bishop says, smiling at the guy on the floor who was already convulsing with foam coming out of his mouth.

“Of course, if you have antidote it does help.” The taller smirked before heading out of the greenhouse. He walked towards the mansion and looked at the woman sitting on the couch while drinking her tea.

“It seems the plan is progressing.” She said as her red lipstick tainted the cup. Gracefully tucking her purple hair behind her ear as she looked back at the Black Bishop. He smiled before bowing at her. “It’s just as you wished.”

She sighed before a smile left her lips. “Finally.”

The Black Bishop nodded before pulling out his phone to call someone. _“They’re on the move. I’ve killed one of them but there’s still 2 alive. Beard and the Black Rook.”_

\---

“Stop it!” Jiwon exclaims when Junhoe punched Hanbin again. The taller looked back at him before smiling. “He’s in the way.”

“If you kill him, I swear to God—I’m killing you!” Jiwon threatened as he stood from the couch. But before he could even take a step forward, Junhoe pointed a knife on Hanbin’s neck halting his body. “Move and this goes deeper.”

“Junhoe! Damn it! What the fuck do you even want me to do?!” Jiwon blasted as he looked at Hanbin.

The guy already had tears running down his reddened cheeks and Jiwon could only feel helpless at that moment. He gritted his teeth as he saw how bruised Hanbin was.

“Is it so hard to look at me the way you look at him? Why is it him? Why is it always him?!” Junhoe blasted, like a little child complaining that he didn’t get a toy he wanted.

Though with tears in his eyes, Hanbin looked at Junhoe with realization finally hitting him.

_That’s why Junhoe knew where Jiwon would be on his first day of transfer. That’s why he would often see Junhoe trying to follow Jiwon. That’s why he even saw Jinhwan hiding in the trees when they saw Jiwon talking to that girl behind the school. Hanbin finally realized why Junhoe was doing all of this._

“You… You’re in love with Bobby…” Hanbin uttered, the words didn’t even come out as a question despite wanting a confirmation from Junhoe.

The taller scoffed before grazing Hanbin’s neck with his knife. “Do you expect a reward for figuring that out? You’re too fucking late.”

“Junhoe!”

Junhoe froze when he heard the voice behind the doors. He felt his insides tremble with fear and when he looked up, the doors suddenly slammed open before Junhoe could do something worse to Hanbin. Junhoe gasped when he saw the men who entered the room. “F-F-Fa—”

“You imbecile!” A tall man with black hair and growled at Junhoe. He skipped the distance in a few steps and his hand immediately slammed across Junhoe’s cheek, making the younger stumble back. The younger felt disoriented as blood rushed out of his lip. “You’re still as stupid as ever! You’re still holding that disgusting obsession to the Ace!? You’re a disgrace to our family name!”

“Black Rook.” Jiwon uttered when he saw them. He couldn’t help but scoff. “I knew you fuckers are idiots, but you really have the fucking nerve to do this.”

The tall man scoffed before smirking as he glanced at Jiwon, ignoring his statement. “You might be a disgrace but since you’ve successfully captured both of them, I’ll forgive you if you kneel and apologize Junhoe.”

Junhoe hiccupped before taking a step back and kneeling in front of his father. Just then, his father stepped on his head and lowered it to the ground, making sure that Junhoe was groveling to him. A snicker resounded from the older. “Learn to apologize properly, Junhoe.”

“Stop it! Don’t hurt Junhoe!” Hanbin called out but the Black Rook just chuckled.

“You’re still as nosy as ever, Hanbin.” He called out before grabbing Hanbin’s hair to pull it back. “You’ve always been such a nuisance. But thanks to you, we’ll finally get what we want.”

“STOP IT! Don’t fucking touch him!” Jiwon growled, rushing towards the Black Rook. Jiwon aimed a punch to the older’s throat but the Black Rook took a step back which made the punch land on his chest instead. The older was taken down, shocked at the power that the Ace’s punch carried.

Jiwon immediately pulled Hanbin’s chair back behind him, protectively blocking him from the others. “Don’t worry… I’m sure the others will be here soon.” Jiwon whispered to Hanbin before facing them again.

Hanbin looked up at Jiwon in surprise. He wasn’t sure what the other meant, but he was hopeful that they could be saved.

“Looks like being the Ace isn’t just a label… You make me want to break you even more.” The Black Rook said, grinning at Jiwon. The other man who had a beard soon stood beside the Black Rook, helping him up.

The two of them stationed themselves in arm’s length to get into position to attack the heir. Jiwon confidently watched them, knowing full well that he was capable of subduing both.

Beard threw a high punch, aiming to hit Jiwon’s neck to paralyze his body, but the younger managed to duck just in time to hold the ground with his left hand and maneuver his body to kick the Black Rook’s leg. The Black Rook, who noticed this, caught Jiwon’s leg and was supposed to hit it with his elbow. But Jiwon used the older’s grip to shift his body’s pressure and pivot his other leg to kick the Beard’s arm to shift the punch to the Black Rook.

successfully switching the guy’s punch over to the Black Rook’s face, Jiwon used this opportunity to pull his leg away from the Black Rook’s hold.

With the surprise attack, the younger used the opportunity to kick Beard’s shin before pushing himself off the ground. Jiwon made sure to prepare for another bout as the two older ones groaned in frustration. “You little shit.”

Even with the two towering over Jiwon, the Ace didn’t waver and stood his stance making sure that the two knew who they were dealing with. When they started attacking him again, Jiwon managed to fight back and defend himself as well as land punches again. When he noticed Beard kick, he immediately caught it before pulling him and throwing his leg towards the Black Rook. He slid in a punch on Beard’s thigh, successfully hurting him again.

“You fucking—” The Black Rook uttered but immediately stopped when he noticed what was happening behind Jiwon. He simply stood before smirking at Jiwon. “If you don’t want anything to happen to Hanbin, stand still!”

Jiwon visibly froze on his tracks when he heard what the older said. He immediately turned to look for Hanbin when he saw Junhoe standing behind the tied guy, holding on Hanbin’s hair with a knife on his neck.

“I told you so.” Junhoe mouthed.

“You’re just like your father. Weak when it comes to people they love!” The Black Rook said, and he kicked Jiwon’s torso, earning a hiss from the younger who took a step back due to the pressure. He needed to make sure that Hanbin was safe so if he needed to take in all the beatings from the two men, he’ll do it.

“Bobby! Fight back!” Hanbin called out but he groaned when Junhoe just pulled his hair back.

Beard managed to move himself behind Jiwon, successfully grabbing his arms to twist them behind it. The younger grunted but didn’t fightback. “Not so high now, are ya?”

The Black Rook punched Jiwon again, and again, and again, and again. Soon, blood was flowing from Jiwon’s lips and nose but the two just laughed at him.

Hanbin kept telling Junhoe to stop them but the younger just looked without any emotions on his face. “I thought you loved him…” Hanbin uttered as his heart clenched inside his chest. Different emotions brewing inside him with panic stretching out its hand to stir all the emotions in.

Tears have been continuously flowing from Hanbin’s eyes, but this time he could feel his body tremble at the sight of Jiwon getting beat down. Just as he thought it couldn’t get worse, it did.

An audible gasp was heard in the room when the Black Rook finally pulled a switchblade, pointing it on Jiwon’s neck. “Let’s see what your father says when he sees you in this state.” The Black Rook chuckled. “I bet he’d be shaken in fear to see his only child in the brink of death.”

He pulled out his phone from his pocket to call the King, but before it could even connect, Jiwon scoffed weakly. “You really think… the King cares for his son…?”

“Of course, he does, he protects you so much that he’s done nothing but hide you from everyone that could ever cause you harm. Too bad we found out.” Beard stated as he chuckled behind Jiwon, twisting his arm tighter.

“You guys… are really… idiots.” Jiwon uttered as the line finally connected and his father’s voice was heard.

“What do I owe the pleasure of hearing your voice, Black Rook?” The King’s voice sounded cheerful and even if it was just an audio, they could clearly see a grin on his face.

“Why hello dear King… You know, I just found the funniest thing in the world.” The Black Rook stated, eyeing Jiwon who only looked away. “It seems that your son, Jiwon, is in deep, deep shit.”

A boisterous laughter resonated from the phone which Black Rook and Beard also followed. “And? What of it?” The King asked, voice still filled with chuckling amusement.

“Well, my King, I’d like to offer a trade. We’ll spare your son’s life if you turn over your position to me and make me king.” The Black Rook stated, a proud grin on his face when he heard the line turn silent. He soon started chuckling before talking again. “Your only son’s life is on the line here King… I want you to do as I say or I’ll ki—”

“Again… What of it?” The King suddenly answered, cutting him off.

The Black Rook was obviously taken back with what he heard. “Did you hear what I just said?! The son you’ve been protecting all his life is going to die if you don’t—”

“Protecting?” The King laughed, “Don’t assume for a second that his life matters to me, Black Rook. You can kill him if you want. If he gets killed there, then he didn’t deserve to be King. That’s all. There’s always others who can replace him. Take the Joker, for example. He’s an exemplary candidate that could take over the Ace if he so wished to.”

“W-what?”

Jiwon gritted his teeth when he heard the Black Rook lose his composure. He knew, first hand, that his father never cared for him and only saw him as someone who could step into the throne if he served his purpose. But the truth was, he was just as much a pawn as everyone else.

He knew what his father could do. And he knew, all this time, that his father never looked at him like his mother did. He was blessed with an amazing mother, but he never did get a father. Because the man they all called King was only there to use him.

“I told you so…” Jiwon whispered with resignation in his voice.

The Black Rook gripped the phone tighter as he shook his head. “I don’t think you understand, King… Your son will really die if you don’t listen to me!”

“Then do me a favor and kill him.” The King said before the line went dead.

The Black Rook threw the phone on the ground as his eyes centered on Jiwon. His rage eating at him as he trembled in anger. Pulling his hand, he slashed it towards Jiwon’s chest and successfully injuring him.

“No! Please!! Stop it!” Hanbin yelled with all his lungs, completely forgetting the fact that Junhoe had a knife on his throat. He moved forward, disregarding the pain he felt as he begged the Black Rook not to hurt Jiwon any further.

The guy holding him, however, was frozen on his spot as he saw blood dripping on the carpet floor. His mind scrambled at the sight of Jiwon injured.

“We’ll see what he says when we deliver your corpse to him then!” The Black Rook said as he plunged the knife into the side of Jiwon’s torso. The younger grunted as blood made its way out of his mouth.

Hanbin’s continuously screamed, begging them to stop. But he was silenced when the door fell down from the hinges and men immediately entered, successfully pining down the Black Rook, Beard and Junhoe on the ground.

They were in control moments ago, but now they were all trapped under others.

They tried their best to fight back, but the mere sight of their assailants sent a cold shiver down their spines. The White Rook held down the Black Rook while Donghyuk held down Beard and finally, Chanwoo held down Junhoe.

When they saw Jinhwan enter the room, their faces turned pale. Their bones trembled at the sight of the Joker who’s face was grim. There was hostile intent behind his silence and they all knew that if there was someone they needed to be wary of in Ground Zero, this was the Joker.

Jinhwan’s eyes landed on Jiwon’s body. The guy was covered in blood after the Black Rook stabbed him multiple times. There was a spine stinging glare that left Jinhwan’s eyes when he saw Jiwon’s state. And the glare wasn’t directed at the Black Rook nor Beard, but at Hanbin who he knew was the reason behind everything.

The Black Rook’s eyes turned into saucers when he saw how Jinhwan’s look turned even more grim at the sight of Jiwon. He started making up reasons, hoping that he wouldn’t fall victim of the Joker’s sinister tricks.

“No! Bobby!” Hanbin cried as he hurried his way towards Jiwon. After he was released from the chair, he immediately dove towards the guy that was sprawled on the ground with blood staining his clothes. “Bobby… No…”

“Shh… It’s gonna be okay. I told you they’ll come.” Jiwon smiled, as he patted Hanbin’s cheek. He grunted before seeing Jinhwan. He gave the Joker a stern smile before he lost his consciousness.

Hanbin hugged Jiwon’s body tightly, rocking him. But he felt a hand push him away from Bobby’s body and though he wanted to fight the other person, he was stunned to see Jinhwan with the most terrifying expression on his face. Hanbin was frozen on his spot when he saw it and Jinhwan took that opportunity to take Jiwon away from him.

Jinhwan checked Jiwon’s condition. He ripped his own clothing to tie it around Jiwon’s wounds. As he did so, he gritted his teeth in complete anger. When he saw the knife still deep inside Jiwon’s body, he decided to leave it there before he carried the Ace on his back. Jinhwan started for the door, aiming to get Jiwon out of there as soon as possible.

When the Joker left the room, Minyeol was there giving instructions to the people around. The moment the Jack saw Jiwon’s condition, his face turned pale. Jinhwan didn’t need to say anything for his father to understand what he wanted. Minyeol’s calm demeanor turned menacing as he entered the room to find the culprit who harmed Jiwon.

Upon seeing Minyeol, Hanbin gained back his senses and immediately pushed himself off the ground follow Jinhwan silently. While waiting at the elevator, Hanbin took off his shirt to place it around the knife on Jiwon’s torso hoping that, somehow, it’ll help.

“I hate you for doing this to Bobby. And no matter how much I want to kill you right now for being such an idiot, I know he won’t let me. So consider this your third life because if not for Bobby, I’d make sure to destroy you to the point that even your family wouldn’t recognize you.” Jinhwan uttered in a whispered monotone.

Deep inside he knew that it was all his fault. He couldn’t help but hold on the guilt and wear it over his head with the letters etched in bold. “I know…” He mumbled.

“This is the second time Jiwon almost died because of you. I should’ve killed you a long time ago.” Hanbin accepted Jinhwan’s words like daggers stabbed into him. This shouldn’t have happened to Jiwon.

But even though he wanted to ask Jinhwan what he meant by Jiwon saving his life, he knew that it wasn’t the right time to ask it.

The silence was soon broken by the elevator sound. Jinhwan immediately stepped inside and Hanbin stayed still on his spot. The two looked at each other, gaze unwavering as they waited for the doors to close. Hanbin managed to hold his ground until the elevator doors closed. But as soon as the numbers started counting down, he couldn’t help but hiccup into a sob as he fell on his knees with guilt eating him.


	19. It's Only Just Begun

The next day…

The hospital door slowly opened, the beeps of the monitor echoing in the room while a visitor was sitting on the chair beside the bed of the unconscious patient. Hanbin took in a deep breath before stepping into the room and closing the door. He could clearly see Jinhwan concentrated on Jiwon, with a hand holding the younger on the bed, to the point that he didn’t even bother looking back.

“You better have a good reason for coming here.” Jinhwan’s voice was menacing.

But this time Hanbin understood the sentiment. His nerves were shaking at the presence of Jinhwan. His threats were still fresh in his mind but the horror of guilt outweighed his fear of Jinhwan. It may be empty threats right now, but he at least wanted to let Jinhwan know that he’s willing to face him just to check on Jiwon.

“I’m… here for Bobby.” Hanbin uttered, though there was a tremble in his voice.

The Joker tapped his foot on the ground, thinking. With the other’s silence, Hanbin could feel his insides churn, unsure whether he was safe to be there or not. He wasn’t sure what Jinhwan was capable of but he knows that he could lose a whole lot more if he crossed the Joker.

“So what now? You only realized how stupid you were on the expense of his life?” Jinhwan let out with a chillingly low voice.

Hanbin’s insides trembled. He looked down on the ground, unsure what to answer the other. He wasn’t sure what answer would satisfy the Joker’s anger, but he knew that whatever he said, he’ll only make a fool of himself. He bit his lip before swallowing the lump that formed in his throat. He took a deep breath before answering Jinhwan. “I… I just wanted to see him and make sure he’s fine.”

Jinhwan finally looked back, eyes dangerously dark. It was obvious that he had a shut-eye and Hanbin could feel the fatigue stacking on him. The darkness around his eyes were probably because he stayed up all night to watch over Jiwon.

It made Hanbin realize that Jiwon was someone who was really important to Jinhwan. Though, he couldn’t help but think that there may be more to it than just that.

“If I asked you to leave… would you?”

“No. I’ll stay.” Hanbin answered, though he knows that his voice wavered, he could see the older look at him with unconvinced eyes.

He felt the need to run when Jinhwan’s eyes narrowed at him. His breath hitched at the dangerous glare aimed at him. If he didn’t know any better the guy was planning to kill him there and then.

He wasn’t sure what the Joker was thinking, but he felt like Jinhwan could smell the uncertainty in his heart. Was the guy going to kill him just because his voice wavered? After what Jiwon went through because of him, he wanted to at least stay by his savior’s side. Jiwon has always been there for him especially when he needed help. So it was about time that he did the same for Jiwon.

Jinhwan looked away for a second, seemingly thinking before glancing at Jiwon. It took a few more minutes before Jinhwan broke his silence. “If you’re only here because you think you owe him your life or if you’re feeling guilty for not believing in him, then just leave. I don’t want your petty excuses. If you’re here for something else, then better make sure it’s an acceptable reason.”

Hanbin thought it was odd for Jinhwan to say this. But then again, was it really? The question should be easy to answer yet he couldn’t pinpoint the answer at a snap of a finger. He was there for Jiwon. But was it only because the guy saved his life? Or just because of his guilt? He thought about it, deeply than he normally would.

He heard Jinhwan sigh. The guy was obviously disappointed by his lack of answer. But he wasn’t sure what to answer Jinhwan when he knows that guilt and gratitude served a big portion of his appearance there. Hanbin gritted his teeth as he answered with honesty. “I’m here for Jiwon. I want to take care of him like he’s always done for me.”

“Fine.”

Hanbin was taken back that Jinhwan agreed easily. The nervousness he felt that time was horrifying, to say the least, but he was relieved to hear the Joker agree.

“Make sure that you to take care of him.” Jinhwan uttered, standing from the chair before caressing Jiwon’s cheek.

Hanbin couldn’t help but feel out of place when he watched Jinhwan lean forward to give Jiwon a hug. The Joker lingered for a moment before pulling back and whispering something to the patient. Giving Jiwon a kiss on the forehead, Jinhwan looked back at Hanbin with a dark gaze in his poker face.

The mere sight of his menacing look made the younger take an unconscious step back.

“I’ll be back. Make sure nothing happens to him while I’m gone.” Jinhwan uttered and Hanbin couldn’t do anything but nod in response. “If anything happens to him in my absence, you better pray to all the gods you know because I’ll make sure you won’t get to live another day.”

\---

A beautiful woman sat on a chair as her shining purple hair flew against the wind. The garden was her favorite spot in the mansion and she often sat there to drink her afternoon tea. Her red lipstick tainted the teacup where she sipped her tea. She let out a sigh which earned her butler’s attention.

The butler, who had served the family for two generations, urgently took steps closer to her. “Is something the matter, miss?”

It was his sole duty to take care of the Head’s one and only daughter. To make sure that she is well-taken care of and that she stays ignorant of the organization that her father ran. Most of the people in the mansion called her Miss despite being wedded to Ground Zero’s King. The Head of Ground Zero, her father, instructed that people should still call her so as he does not wish for her to be sullied by a different label. She will stay as her lovely daughter, the miss to their maids and butler, but also the Queen of Ground Zero.

“It’s nothing. My thoughts seem to go to that child.” She utters as she looked at the butler.

“It seems that he still hasn’t gain his consciousness.” The butler stated.

The lady shook his head, making him believe that it was something she didn’t want to hear. But to his surprise it was a totally different matter.

“Not him. I’m worried about the other one.” She stated which made the butler’s head tilt to the side.

As he thought, he suddenly gasped when he realized what she meant.

“I’m worried of what he might do if he lets his emotions run amok. I pray that he does not stray too far. I know how much he values my son as his best friend.” She stated as another sigh left her lips.

The butler could only close his eyes in silent prayer. Her worries are well placed. “I assure you, Miss, that child would definitely prioritize master Jiwon’s wellbeing rather than sinking into emotions.” The butler stated. Adding in his head, ‘ _because the Joker does not know what emotions are in the first place._ ’

“My lady.” A voice called out and the woman turned hear head to look. The butler cautiously looked at he man upon his arrival. There were no warning nor was there any sign that he was there. The butler felt goosebumps raise along his skin. It was no wonder why he became the King’s Jack, he was quite different from the other ruffians who stood as the King’s officials.

The butler took a step back but was still vigilant of what the man would do. It is his job to make sure that the Queen stays safe. Thus, the sudden presence of Ground Zero’s Jack without prior notice pushed him to feel that it was dangerous for the Queen who knew nothing of the organization.

“What business does my husband’s assistant have with me?” She said, looking at him. For her, he was simply an assistant who worked with her husband. But to the butler, the words he uttered was a sign of rebellion.

“I apologize but I am here to take you, my Queen.” Minyeol stated.

The moment the butler heard this, he stepped forward to defend the Queen. Raising a punch towards the Jack’s face, Minyeol defended by raising his arm which cushioned the punch that the butler threw at him. He managed to hold the butler’s wrist and pull the latter before slamming his knee to the old man’s chest.

Though the butler choked on his breath, he still stood between Minyeol and the Queen. Intent on defending the woman that his master valued. His loyalty was well-placed, as he served the Head of the organization since he was such a young lad. He practically grew up alongside the Head and knows how much he values his daughter. He will make sure that no one ever gets to her.

“What’s going on? Why are you two fighting?” The Queen questioned but there was no response from either side.

Minyeol took a step forward, prompting the butler to take a defensive stance. The next step was used as a spring to fire a kick towards the butler’s shoulder. After the kick made contact, Minyeol used the same feet he kicked with as a foundation for his next attack. Spinning his other feet to kick the butler’s head. Luckily, the old man managed to move out of the way as the Queen yelped in worry.

“Miss. Please run away while I hold him off. You must leave the mansion.” The butler stated, attacking Minyeol.

The Queen was frozen on her spot when she saw Minyeol deliver a critical blow to the butler when he punched him on the jaw, successfully knocking him out.

“My Queen, please with me.” Minyeol stated and the woman swallowed the lump in her throat as she surrendered herself to the Jack.


	20. The Joker (Please Read Notes for Warning)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING//  
>  This chapter may contain triggering content for some.  
> Bold Paragraphs contain additional details for the story.  
> Please be advised that the non-bold letters may be triggering.**
> 
> **Contains Torture, Blood, Pain, Hurting Someone, Violence**

**Jinhwan gritted his teeth as he stepped on the Black Rook’s cheek, with his face on the ground.**

The latter’s hands were already amputated but burned to stop the bleeding. The older man turned pale each second, but he couldn’t do much when his arms and legs were too heavy to move.

**“Don’t die on me yet. That punishment isn’t even remotely enough.” Jinhwan uttered with a dangerously dark tone. His voice laced with a venomous threat that pulled a choked sob on the man on his feet.**

**Several torture devices hung on the walls with an electric chair situated in the center of the room. The room’s interior changes depending on what Jinhwan wants to do to his victims. Hooks that ranged from small to big, thin to thick decorated the walls with the inclusion of other torture equipment. The room was located underground, a place that only Jinhwan and a few of his servants knew of.**

**The place was a sanctuary that Jokers hid away from others. It was a place that bore witness to each Joker from different generations. Ground Zero was founded by the Three Kims but it was alongside friends that they managed to build their empire. One of which, was the Joker. The man who did all the dirty work for his friends. Though loyal he may be, he was still twisted in ways that no other piece understood. To the others, he was only known as the Joker but to his victims, he was known as demon.**

**Each generation’s Jokers never conceived an heir, it was due to their sadistic nature which was unable to care for others aside from one obsession that catches their attention. One of which Jinhwan inherited. Though the truth beyond each Joker’s thought process differed, their training was nothing short of brutal.**

**Jinhwan is the way he is through the training that the old Joker put him through. And just like how Jokers stay loyal to their only one, they offer their lives as sacrifices for them. The old Joker, Jinhwan’s educator, had disappeared after the death of the previous heir, Donghyuk’s father. No word was heard from her ever since.**

**But from then on, Jinhwan inherited the Joker’s lair as a sign that he stood as Ground Zero’s Joker. All the secrets passed down to him, which will be his life’s secondary objective.**

**The place was hidden away from anyone and only those who serve directly under the Joker know about it. Though, not many survive to remember it.**

**A sound of pained sob echoed in the dimly lit room. Jinhwan, the cause of the such noise as he continued to scrub the Black Rook’s face on a gritted sandpaper.**

**“Just kill me!” The Black Rook said, tears already falling from his eyes but Jinhwan only looked at him without an ounce of emotion reflected in his face.**

**There was a big difference between punishment and discipline. For most people, they were given the luxury of jail where they’re to reform their evils ways and repent. Though Jinhwan has always thought that the law’s form of discipline is questionable. What with 3 meals a day and a place for them to stay. It wasn’t a correctional facility, it was free board and lodging with the privilege of food in their stomachs when they get hungry.**

**Jinhwan never did believe in discipline. He has a clear line of good and evil. And in his books, evil needed a form of punishment for them to actually repent and change. Unfortunately for the people he punished, not once were they given salvation.**

**“Kill you?” Jinhwan questioned with a low snicker, “You should know me by now, Black Rook. I’m anything but merciful.”**

**The deathly whisper wasn’t hollow because the Black Rook knew how detrimental the Joker was. The name wasn’t simply taken off a card, but it holds true to each one who held the name in their stead. The Joker has always been a wildcard in the mix, but the sinister mind each Joker holds stay true to their name.**

**“You targeted Jiwon. Surely… you know there are consequences of coming for him.” In normal cases, Jinhwan’s voice carried reason and consideration but it didn’t sound like him.**

**“He was supposed to be a bait for the King! He-He was a bait! I-I-I didn’t mean to hurt him!” The Black Rook reasoned, trying to ease Jinhwan’s anger but it proved fruitless when the younger stomped on his cheek again.**

**“You pitiful pigs… Your greed took over all the rationality in you that you didn’t even notice how much the King despised his own son. He didn’t hide Jiwon to protect him, he hid him because he wanted people to find out about him and kill him! That was his main objective all this time, and you idiots fell for it.” Jinhwan said, a cruel touch to his voice as he grabbed a hook from the wall.**

**Jinhwan sidestepped as he lowered himself, sitting on his feet while he looked at the older. “You already miscalculated the King… But there’s one more thing you miscalculated even more.” He whispered**

Grabbing the older’s ear and piercing it with the hook in his hand. Screams of pain and discomfort left the Black Rook’s lips as Jinhwan continued to pull the older’s ear. The heaviness of the man was too much that the hook passed through the ear muscles and tore it apart.

“You’re a monster!” The Black Rook screamed.

Jinhwan scoffed before he pulled the older guy’s hair, dragging him on the ground. Jinhwan pulled another hook connected to the ceiling before stabbing it on the Black Rook’s back. He stabbed it between the Black Rook’s shoulder blade and spine before plunging it deeper to hook it onto the older’s spine. He enjoyed the gruesome screams from older guy, it was enough to entertain him before heading toward the control panel that stood at the corner of the room.

Jinhwan clenched his jaw as he pulled a black lever that lifted the older man off the ground. The Black Rook shrieked in pain, his lips were filled with painful begging and hostile curses hoping that Jinhwan would stop and just kill him instead. The man was already coughing out blood and with his earnest cries, Jinhwan just gave him a sinister smile.

**“I told you... You miscalculated something else. You should’ve thought about the consequences when you aimed for Jiwon while I’m still alive.”**

Jinhwan pulled a white lever and it opened a doorway between the chamber and a cage-like room on the other side of the glass that stood beside the control panel. Jinhwan pulled another lever under the black one and the chain hoist moved the Black Rook into the room where the door opened. He pushed the white lever again and the doors closed.

The Joker moved as he pressed a switch that lit a spotlight aimed at the Black Rook. He could see the guy squirming around, trying his best to move but it was funny to see the guy looking like a worm stuck in a hook. Prey knows when they’re about to be eaten, and it was going to happen to him in a few seconds.

**“Your biggest mistake was trying to harm my brother.”**

Jinhwan said as he pressed a red button that opened several cage doors around the cage.

The Black Rook looked in distress as sounds of animals entered his ears. His breath trembled, panic and fright taking a grip of him as carnivorous animals came out into the small cage. The old man screamed in agonizing pain as the animals gnawed him alive. Pulling his skin and flesh apart and gnawing his bones from him. The hook held onto him tightly as their teeth dug their way into his flesh. He felt each bite on his body, the pain and the horror filling his mind. He watched, helplessly, as the animals feasted on his body and no amount of cries stopped the torment he was going through.

Jinhwan watched in anticipation, a vivid smile apparent in his lips as he enjoyed the view. Crossing his arms, he was entertained to know that the Black Rook got what he deserved. He messed with the wrong person. He was enjoying the show when a quiet knock echoed from the door. Though he heard it, Jinhwan didn’t pay it any attention. 

He watched in contentment as the man who harmed Jiwon was paying the price. Pain and suffering was always joyous when silence was nowhere to be heard.

Jinhwan enjoyed as the body of the Black Rook was clawed apart by the animals in the cage. He pushed the black lever again and the body fell to the ground for the animals to feast on. After enjoying the show, he took a step back before looking at the door which opened. Entering the room is a familiar face carrying a body with a bearded face over his shoulder.

**“How was the transport?” Jinhwan questioned, looking at the guy who simply threw the body on the electric chair. He made sure to lock him in place before looking over at Jinhwan and stepping closer to him.**

**“It was pretty fun since all he did was scream. He’s still drugged right now, but he’ll be out of his high soon.” The guy said, reaching for Jinhwan’s hand and kissing the back of it. “Is there anything else you want me to do? You know I’ll even steal the moon if you asked me to.”**

**“Make sure that Hanbin doesn’t do anything stupid while he’s with Jiwon. I need to make sure that they don’t find out anything outside the hospital. You’ve been with Hanbin for a long time, so it shouldn’t be too hard to contain him in that place.” Jinhwan uttered.**

**The man smiled, a bright smile that seemed so innocent that it could fool people into believing him.**

**“Of course. You know you can use me however you want Jinhwan. I’ll do anything I have to, especially if its for you.” He answered and Jinhwan simply nodded.**

**The Joker grabbed the other man’s shirt before pulling him in for a wet kiss. Lips that reeked of blood passed the color crimson to the other man’s lips. Tongue against tongue as the kiss deepened into a euphoric high. Jinhwan was elated after the kill, and he knew the guy wanted a reward for a job well done. The kiss was full of yearning from the guy and Jinhwan could feel it but he wasn’t opposed, since the guy stood true to his words. He was quite useful and more than that, he was completely under Jinhwan’s spell.**

**“Good. Don’t ever disappoint me, Yunhyeong.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone,  
> I don't usually write notes and stuff anymore but I think this part really needed one.
> 
> I wanted you to have a glimpse of what Jokers are capable of as part of Ground Zero. They've always been working behind the shadows and since Jinhwan was able to "earn" the name of Joker, he was trained by the past Jokers. Initially, more about them will be discussed and revealed. The Jokers are people too, they just have a really twisted way of showing their love to people important to them.
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Really been all up in this story, editing and connecting all the dots together because I wanted it to be published better. I know there's a lot of grammatical errors and is literally horrid to read and I apologize for that. I do, however, want to thank all the readers from the bottom of my heart for reading this even though it's... So yeah. Thanks and hope yall continue to read it as well as the sequels.
> 
> -Kim


	21. And So It Begins

Hanbin bit his lip as he looked at Jiwon. The moon was already up in the night sky and though a whole day has passed, the patient still hasn’t opened his eyes. Hanbin was starting to get worried that the older might never wake up. He shook his head and pushed aside the feeling of dread that was brewed inside his chest, it wasn’t going to help him. He reached up, finally holding Jiwon’s hand to squeeze it tightly.

“When will you wake up? I still have so many questions to ask…” Hanbin whispered, more to himself than the one lying on the bed.

He’s been thinking about so many things lately, wondering which point of his life was true and which wasn’t. He started feeling like his whole life was lie and it made him question his existence. Since Jinhwan knew about his family and even as far as going to call his father ‘uncle’… then _what if_?

_Questions_. Who truly was his father? Was he truly the man he said he was? A detective who worked investigated on this specific case or a man who was secretly a part of Ground Zero?

_What ifs._ If what he knew about his father was a lie, then what is he? If Junhoe wasn’t a true friend to him then why was he there since the beginning?

The questions plagued his mind, toying with him like a puppet as it pulled its strings to make Hanbin do its bidding. He shook his head, hoping to ease his troubled mind but it was no use. With the beeps feeling like falling rain along his ears, he couldn’t help but fall into the sullied mud that was his doubt.

Hanbin sighed before looking back at Jiwon. If he didn’t distract himself, he might lose control and blow out his fury at Jiwon again. Remembering how the guy was always there whenever he needed help, it was about time he repaid it in kind. He should will himself to listen to Jiwon, to hear the words he said without a shred of doubt. Out of the questions that he wanted to ask the heir, one kept afloat amidst the pit of words that scrambled in his mind.

_Why did you fall in love with me?_

Hanbin could feel the guilt knocking into his heart, squeezing itself into the narrow space that allowed him access. But Hanbin knew it wasn’t just doubt that forced itself into his head, it was more than that. As he looked at Jiwon’s face, he was sure it was more than that.

Hanbin took a deep breath before biting his lip and remembering the words that Junhoe said.

_[Flashback]_

_Hanbin looked at the glass divider that separated him and Junhoe. The younger was now donned in an orange prison suit while handcuffs were wrapped around his wrists. The look on the younger’s face sent different kinds of emotions running down Hanbin’s chest. Junhoe didn’t even bother looking up when Hanbin sighed to call his name._

_Another sigh escaped Hanbin’s lips before knocking his knuckles on the glass divider, earning Junhoe’s attention._

_“How are you in there?” Hanbin asked and this time it was Junhoe’s turn to sigh._

_“Why are you even here?”_

_“To visit my friend.” Hanbin answered._

_Though the man wronged him, Hanbin couldn’t take it upon himself to feel hatred towards the younger. It was a teaching his mother endowed him which rooted deeply into his heart._

_Junhoe, on the other hand, didn’t appreciate the softness his rival gave him. It only made him scorn the guy as he scoffed. “Are you still living in a fantasy. What, you can’t accept the reality that I hate your gut?”_

_“Look… I know its stupid but… I… I really do still see you as my friend.” Hanbin confessed. “I know you had reasons for what you did but—”_

_“Cut the bullshit, Hanbin. Just tell me what you’re really here for. If you don’t ‘fess up, I’d rather spend my time in my jail cell where I don’t have to force myself to look at you.” Junhoe glared._

_Hanbin couldn’t help but look at his friend in a new light. He never thought Junhoe was someone like this. The mere fact that they even grew up together, now seems like a distant memory or a lie that he all dreamed about._

_“Did… you really save me when we were kids?”_

_Junhoe scoffed before shaking his head as he looked away. “Of course not. I can’t swim and I’m afraid of water because someone drowned me. You really believed me when I said I did?” A playful smirk appeared in the younger’s lips, venom laced into the words that he said. He was on the verge of laughing and the way he looked at Hanbin, it was obvious._

_“Yeah. I believed you.”_

_Junhoe chortled at the guy. A demeaning hum leaving his lips before he slammed his fists on the table. “Well tough luck.”_

_Hanbin was shaken by the sudden attack. He saw the guard stand, intending to end the visit but Hanbin insisted on questioning the younger. “Then who saved me?”_

_“Isn’t it obvious enough?” Junhoe answered, looking at Hanbin with brows raised. “I know you already know who saved you and who kept saving you all this time. I still can’t believe he’d choose you over me. I loved him but all he ever saw was you! If you didn’t come into the picture, then Jiwon and I would’ve been together! We were better off without you! Why the fuck did you have to come back and ruin everything for me?!” Junhoe stood, slamming his fists on the glass divider._

_The guard immediately subdued him, holding on to his nape as his body was slammed forward._

_“If… If what you’re saying is the truth… Then why can’t I remember Jiwon?” Hanbin asked, looking at Junhoe who was getting pulled away._

_“You should ask your father.”_

_[End of flashback]_

“Why do you keep sacrificing your life for me…? I hate you for doing this to me.” Hanbin uttered, eyes still glued to Jiwon. “I hate that you make me feel so worried, so helpless. How could you love me so much when I’ve done nothing but hurt you…?”

Though complaints left Hanbin’s lips, tears followed right after. Hanbin’s heart hammered inside his chest as the confusion of his emotions pushed more tears from falling out of the depths of his soul.

“Please… Please… wake up, Bobby.”

\---

Donghyuk looks visibly shaken when the cars finally stopped. The location they were at made his skin crawl and his insides tremble. He looked at the mansion of his grandfather, the Head of Ground Zero that stood as the past King and the current puppet master. He felt his hand twitch, the taste of vengeance short within his grasp.

Just then, he felt another hand over his and he immediately looked at the owner of the hand.

“Still afraid of the old man?”

The younger sighed as he looked at Jinhwan. Eyes void of emotions yet he could clearly feel the older’s warm hand on his. “I’m sure they’re still looking down on me.”

“And that’s good.” Jinhwan utters with a glance towards Donghyuk. The guy was obviously confused with the revelation.

Jinhwan just smiled as he looked at the mansion as well. “To them, you’re still that little boy that cries whenever you miss your father. They don’t know that it’s different now. You’re not who you used to be and you’re definitely not alone. You’re not the only one fighting this time. We got your back.”

Donghyuk took in a deep breath as he felt thankful to what Jinhwan said. “So don’t worry, this time… everything’s going to be different. This time… they won’t live long enough to look down on you anymore.” Jinhwan said with a bloodlust that brought a shiver down Donghyuk’s spine.

Despite his nerves biting at him with Jinhwan’s presence, he could feel his insides tremble with anticipation. A grumbling feeling inside his chest telling him that he’ll finally get his revenge from the people who’s done nothing but make his life miserable.

\---

“I see. And he’s still alive?” An old man, Kim Hyejung, questioned. A powdery white covered the top of his head as streaks of purple still linger at the bottom of his hair. He raised his glass of whiskey to his lips before standing to head over to the fireplace.

“It seems so. Apparently, it was the Joker who saved him.” The King, Lee Taesoo, answered while sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace. He looked at the whiskey inside his glass, smirking at it. “I’ve always known that kid was special.”

The two were inside Hyejung’s mansion. One of the three main mansions that the Original Kim Founders made. This was his hide-out, the place he considers his territory where all his bad deeds come to fruition. The two were cozily sitting inside his office. A brick-walled fireplace situated at the center wall of the room that upon entrance, it greets you with its warm fire. Two couches snuggly rest in front of the fireplace, though far enough not to burn them. A fine mahogany coffee table stood between the couches that stood atop a charcoal-coloured area carpet. Hardwood flooring covered the floor and a desk was located behind the right couch. Bookshelves lined on the other end of the room.

“He’s the perfect candidate to take over everything. I can even see him taking over the whole country if he so desires.” Hyejung snickers into a smug grin. “We should dispose of the Ace soon. The Joker doesn’t need any hindrance in his life if he takes over the throne.” The old man stated as he turned to look at the King.

“Of course, father. I’ll make sure that it gets done.” Taesoo answered before lifting his glass.

The old man turned to face the King and they both raised their glasses, a sign of cheers without the clinks. They both drink their glasses of whiskey, an agreement of the plans they have.

Just then, the doorknob turned which surprised the two inside the room. They immediately pulled out their guns and when they saw Donghyuk, they pulled back with a shake of their heads.

“You still have a such a bad habit of entering this place without prior permission.” The old man stated as he walked towards the couch opposite of the King.

“I needed to talk to you.” Donghyuk uttered as he stepped inside without closing the door.

“You’re still such a child. Your assassination attempts have always ended in failure after failure. This makes me question if you truly are my grandson.” The old man said. “At least the one in the hospital managed to disarm me on his first try.” He ridiculed which had obvious effect over the younger.

Donghyuk just scoffed at him before finally advancing forward, rushing towards his grandfather swing his arm with a blade he pulled out. He could feel his adrenaline rushing through his veins as he managed to surprise not only his grandfather but also the King.


	22. The Forgotten Past

Hanbin stirred in his sleep, eyes fluttering open to realize that he fell asleep while taking care of Jiwon. He pulled his body away from the bed before yawning. He was just about to rub his eyes when he couldn’t pull one of his hands. He immediately looked at his hand to see Jiwon’s hand gripping it tightly.

“Hey…” Hanbin looked up when he heard a voice talk. He saw Jiwon looking at him with a smile on his face. A part of the bed was already lifted up so he was already sitting.

Hanbin gasped as he looked at the older. “Y-you… You’re awake.”

“I am…” Jiwon answered with a smile as he tightened his hold on the younger. Hanbin wanted to pull his hand away but Jiwon made sure he couldn’t. He then remembered the words that Junhoe told him before.

“Bobby…” Hanbin called out, looking at the older.

“Did…” Hanbin stopped despite the words echoing inside his mind. _“Did you really save me before?”_ Asking Jiwon that question mean that he still doubted the Ace and he didn’t want Jiwon to feel hurt again. “Were you the one who saved me when I almost drowned at the river?”

Jiwon’s gaze fell to their connected hands. The question that he wanted to answer ever since the incident happened. Yet he has never had the chance to do so. Tightening his grip on Hanbin’s hand, he looked at the younger. “Yes. It was me.”

Hanbin couldn’t believe his ears. He knew, at the back of his mind, that Jiwon was telling him the truth from the start but he kept denying it. Shoving it aside and trusting a friend that turned out to be a complete farce. There were things about Jiwon that bothered Hanbin and he knew that out of all the times they could talk about it, today was the time to do so.

“If you saved me back then… Does that mean we’ve known each other since we were younger?” Hanbin saw Jiwon nod his head as an answer to the question. “Since…. Since when?”

“I’m not sure about the exact time but Jinani and I often bothered uncle Sanghyuk when we were kids, so we often visited your mansion before.”

“Wait! Uncle…? Uncle Sanghyuk? You know my father?” Hanbin asked, adding. “Mansion…? But we’re not rich?”

“Yeah. I know him. That’s why I knew you were lying to me when I asked you about him.” Jiwon smiled, a triumphant one which made Hanbin grunt in irritation.

“Anyway, I think it was about winter when Jinani and I met you. It was your birthday and uncle Sanghyuk invited us to come for the first time. I remember getting real excited because uncle Sanghyuk didn’t even allow us to meet you, so when he invited us for your birthday we made sure we went.” Jiwon reminisced while fiddling with Hanbin’s hand. A smile graced his lips as he remembered the past.

“I don’t remember any of those. And I feel bad that I didn’t even know anything.” Hanbin asked, tilting his head to the side.

Jiwon scoffed at him. “There’s a reason you don’t know about us. Uncle said he didn’t want anyone to find out about his connection to Ground Zero, so he had to leave your mansion and go into hiding. So he had you guys had to move a lot. It was absurd but I guess it was because he worried about you. Uncle never did want his family to find out about us. That’s why you grew up away from all of this.” Jiwon shook his head at the mistake he just said. “Well… Not entirely away from all this.”

“So… my father was actually a part of Ground Zero?” Hanbin asked.

With a nod, Jiwon continued. “Yeah. If you knew your father’s background, you’d be surprised to know what’s his real connection to Ground Zero is. But…” He sighed as his eyes looked at their hands. “But that’s not really something I can talk about because I’m sure he’d rather be the one telling you about all this.”

Hanbin noticed how Jiwon’s eyes were solely concentrated on their connected hands. Though Hanbin wanted to pull it away initially, he bit back his lip as he tightened his grip on the older. Returning the favor.

“So… what happened to us?” Hanbin asked.

“When we were kids, Jinani and I played with you. We were usually together while Jinani kept asking your dad to teach him. At that time, it was usually jus the two of us. Playing around and having fun. We were inseparable. But one day Junhoe managed to follow me to your mansion and he hated how I was more affectionate to you. Jinani always warned me that I should be careful of Junhoe, but we were kids and I never thought I needed to.”

Jiwon look at him as a guilty smile painted along his lips. “It was all going well that time. To be honest I didn’t think that Junhoe even try to get into a fight with you while I was there. Though I guess, with your attitude before he couldn’t help but feel agitated.”

“My attitude before?” Hanbin took offense of the comment. Though he wants to know what happened, it didn’t mean that Jiwon could just insult him as he pleases.

“You were… well… let’s just say your arrogance and sassiness doesn’t translate well when it’s faced against Junhoe. You two always clashed, pissing each other off and I thought it was normal. Like friends bickering. I didn’t know he was actually mad at you. If I only knew back then… Maybe I would’ve been able to save you before he pushed you.” Jiwon closed his eyes. He didn’t want Hanbin to see the pain that his eyes carried. He blamed himself for what happened years ago.

“What do you mean?” Hanbin asked.

“I know you don’t remember but the reason you fell into the river in the first place is because Junhoe pushed you. We were having a picnic with your parents and my mother when Junhoe suddenly appeared out of nowhere and pushed you. I immediately followed and I did my best to pull you out of there. My memory about that time is a bit hazy as well, but I do remember that Jinhwan was yelling at someone and there was blood somewhere… I wasn’t sure if it was mine or yours but… I knew that I managed to save you at the very least.”

Jiwon suddenly tightened his hold on Hanbin. The fact that he did so made him open his eyes, which met Hanbin’s expectant ones. Jiwon knew, with the way Hanbin’s eyes trembled, that there were questions already scribbled in his mind. “I know what you’re gonna ask… but… I don’t know what happened to your memory too. I admit the whole thing was hazy but… it wasn’t enough to forget.”

“No… I just… I feel like it’s all just a story and that none of it is real. It feels like I’m just listening to a tale even though I know you’re not lying.” Hanbin stated, letting out a sigh.

Jiwon licked his lips, grazing it with his teeth as he looked at Hanbin. “It’s not your fault. Uncle made sure that you weren’t dragged into the organization for as long as he lived but I guess it didn’t work out the way he planned it. Though I’m not sure where he is right now… I’m sure Jinhwan does.”

Jiwon could see the doubt in Hanbin’s eyes when he mentioned the Joker’s name. He could already calculate that Jinhwan did something to the guy, with the way his eyes wavered and the way his hand tensed. “You… Did Jinhwan do anything to you?”

Hanbin flinched, which Jiwon immediately noticed. Jinhwan might not have done anything to him, but the older did say mean things. Which, in perspective, all made sense. Jinhwan was there when he needed him. He was also there to save Hanbin, despite all the threats that he issued.

“No, he didn’t do anything. But I just realized how much I owe him.” Hanbin stated, looking at their connected hands. “I realized that Jinhwan isn’t just all talk. He knows a lot of things and… it’s creepy how he does. I just… I just think that all the things he told me so far was the truth. And since that’s the case, I guess he really wanted to kill me too.”

“Jinhwan is… he’s overprotective of me and—” Jiwon started but Hanbin cut him off.

“I know… I know. You told me about that before. But honestly, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think… he’s in love with you.” Hanbin said.

It was more of a conclusion that Hanbin drew inside his mind. Truthfully, he didn’t know much about Jinhwan. Only that the guy would practically do anything if its in favor of Jiwon. More than that, there was something about Jinhwan that didn’t sit right with him.

“Jinhwan and I may have a special connection… But I’m sure it’s anything but love.” Jiwon suddenly answered, pulling Hanbin away from his contemplation.

The sound of medical equipment filled the room as the silence took over them. Hanbin felt the need to ask more questions but Jiwon seemed to have read his mind when he started to talk again.

“I honestly hated the fact that you didn’t remember me. I felt like it was unfair that you remember Junhoe, but you never remembered me.” Hanbin looked back at the older, sadness evident in his eyes as he talked. “I thought that maybe it was your defense mechanism kicking in because deep down you wanted to be Junhoe’s friend… And since you both fought because of me, you forced me out of your memories.” Jiwon shook his head as he remembered those days.

“I remember the way you looked at me back then. The way you asked me who I was and why I was there. It broke me. I never wanted to hurt someone in my life but that day… I wanted to punch Junhoe, thinking that he did something to you.” Jiwon said.

Hanbin suddenly remembered the words that Junhoe said regarding his forgotten memories. Junhoe mentioned his father’s name. Finding out that his father was actually part of Ground Zero, he wondered what else in his life was a lie?

“But even thought I didn’t remember you. You still continued to protect me?” Hanbin asked and Jiwon just nodded his head. The older tightened his grip on Hanbin’s hand before pulling it close to his heart.

“I didn’t want anything to happen to you. I swear I wanted to put out of danger. Away from us, and away from Ground Zero but… look at where it got us.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me the truth?”

Jiwon scoffed at Hanbin’s question. He looked at the younger, eyes filled with an emotion Hanbin wasn’t sure of. “Would you have believed the words of a stranger?”


	23. The End of their Reign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~  
> This Chapter happens at the same time as Chapter 22 and Chapter 24. So I hope you guys don't get confused. Chapter 24 will be uploaded as soon as I finish editing it.

Donghyuk managed to outmaneuver his grandfather before successfully pinning him on the ground. A chuckle came out of the Hyejung’s lips despite Donghyuk’s weight just on top of him.

“Looks like I truly am getting old to have you pin me down like this. Congratulations for beating up an old man.” He laughed as Donghyuk put more of his weight towards his knee which was right on top of the old man’s nape.

“Easy there, White Knight… Wouldn’t want blood on your hands, now would you?” Taesoo suddenly said, looking at Donghyuk with a smirk.

But the younger didn’t budge and before long he felt a hand on his shoulder that was already pulling him away from his grandfather.

“Damn it let me go!” Donghyuk shouted before slamming his elbow back to hit the King.

Though Donghyuk was a seasoned martial artist, the King didn’t fall behind him. Though he may not be as amazing as the Jack, Taesoo still managed to defend his own. As a son of a rich congressman, he went through rigorous training which won the attention of Hyejung, Ground Zero’s Head, and the hand of the woman that has stolen his heart, Hyerin – the Queen.

The elbow attack was easily blocked by Taesoo’s free hand. Donghyuk wasn’t sure what happened, but when the King blocked his elbow, he used his other arm to hit Taesoo’s face and was easily apprehended. The next thing he knew, his arm was already twisted behind his back.

“Now why don’t you be a good little Knight and hop back to your home?” Taesoo chuckled at Donghyuk who was struggling to get free from his grasp. “Or we can always bring you into the hospital for reformation.”

“Try to break his arm and I’m making sure you won’t be able to move your body for the rest of your life.” A dark cold voice came from behind the King, halting his movements. Taesoo could feel a cold sharp object pinned against his nape.

“Hmm… I never thought I’d hear that voice again.” The King snickered.

Despite stopping, he still had a tight hold on Donghyuk’s hand with his right hand and the younger boy’s shoulder with his left hand. No matter what Donghyuk’s movements were, it was futile against his hold.

“Let him go.” The voice demanded, easing the cold blade closer to the King’s nape.

“Do you really think I’d submit to you, runaway Knave?” The King said, pushing Donghyuk’s body towards the guy behind him.

As he turned to deflect the knife that was aimed at him, Taesoo shoved Donghyuk at Sanghyuk who immediately pulled back the knife. Sanghyuk managed to catch Donghyuk but the younger immediately pried himself away from Sanghyuk’s hold. He would only become a burden to Sanghyuk if he stayed between them.

“It looks like it’s going to be a fun night.” The King uttered, eyes flickering to the man standing right behind Sanghyuk.

The King unbuttoned the sleeves of his dress shirt, revealing the leather holster for his knives on his arms. A smirk left his lips as he looked at Minyeol, the Jack, and Sanghyuk, the Knave. They were people who stood beside the Head’s son. People who were supposed to support the King, but one strayed off their path while the other showed his betrayal.

“It’s quite an honor to see you again, Knave. Are you ready to be my slave now?” Taesoo grinned at Sanghyuk.

“Don’t call me that. I’ve never agreed to the Ground Zero that Hyejung built. It’s a complete contradiction of Ground Zero’s true ideals!” Sanghyuk answered, taking the initiative to attack the King.

“Ideals? Are you still trying to live in a fantasy world? Look around you, there’s no such thing as ideals to humans.” Taesoo laughed.

Sanghyuk’s attack was defended against. The dagger that Sanghyuk raised to slash the King’s face was blocked by Taesoo’s own dagger. A smile appeared on the King’s face as he fought against Sanghyuk. Minyeol, on the other hand, wanted to join in but he noticed that the head of the organization was trying to reach for his phone on the desk to call for back up.

Stepping on the old man’s hand, his face turned grim when he remembered what they were planning to do to Jiwon. His insides pushing him to end the guy’s life but it would’ve been too easy, too fast.

Sanghyuk pulled back, using his left leg to pivot around and with his right leg to hit Taesoo with a low kick. But the King was fast to act against him, stepping back to avoid the attack. Once Sanghyuk’s right leg landed on the ground, Taesoo rushed forward with a plan to attack Sanghyuk with the dagger but it was futile. Sanghyuk anticipated the attack and bent down to punch the King on his solar plexus.

The King coughed out but he wasn’t going to fall that easily. He wrapped his left arm around Sanghyuk’s torso to lock him in place while he raised his right hand with the knife, intending to stab Sanghyuk. When he was about to stab Sanghyuk’s back, Donghyuk came into the picture. The younger one was successful in disarming the King who grunted with the sudden interruption.

“You’re one slippery eel.” The King scoffed as he raised his arm to hit Sanghyuk’s back with his elbow. The other groaned in pain. The King was able to hit a vital spot behind him and just when everything was going along the King’s favor, the doors suddenly burst open.

“Move and I’ll make sure you all watch her get tortured into death.” Jinhwan said, a cold dark tone oozing out of his lips as his eyes had every bit of malice behind it.

Everyone was frozen on their spots when they saw Chanwoo holding Hyerin hostage against his hold. Jinhwan, on the other hand, had a dagger right against her neck. The threat he issued didn’t come without consequence because he knew exactly what the King and the Head’s weakness was.

The Queen.

Truth be told, even if Taesoo and Hyejung is purely ruthless, the woman that bore Jiwon into this world was still someone they treasured. And even if they deny this, the way their eyes wavered into silence was already a big indication of their true emotions. One of which Jinhwan exploited.

“Now, let’s settle this without needing to shed blood. Shall we?” Jinhwan said, gaze falling from the King to the Head who was still sprawled on the floor. A playful smirk painted across the Joker’s lips. “We’re taking over Ground Zero and I would like you all to erase yourselves from existence.”

“You would never hurt Jiwon’s mother. I know he’s too precious for you to do anything that will hurt him.” The King stated.

It was the truth. Jokers were loyal to the people they deemed important. But it didn’t mean he would follow people who opposed his demands. Of all the things he hated, it was that people dared him to do things he could actually do.

“Never hurt her?” Jinhwan scoffed as he looked at the trembling Queen who was already in tears. “I’d like to test that theory.”

Jinhwan looked at the King as he slowly slid the dagger along her neck, revealing a streak of wound that immediately turned red as blood fell from it.

“NO! NO! Don’t hurt her!” The Head screamed, scrambling from the floor just to try and reach his daughter.

“Father…” The Queen cried, looking at her father who was practically prepared to pounce on Jinhwan.

But the Head was not in the position to go anywhere. Not when the Jack was just right behind him, stopping him from moving by aiming a gun on the back of his head. While the King, who pushed Sanghyuk aside to try to get to Hyerin, was subdued by Donghyuk and Sanghyuk together. Arms twisted to his back even though he wanted to get away.

“What do you want Joker?!” The Head claimed, eyes concentrated on the Queen who looked frightened and in pain. He took care of her so much that this must be such a frightening experience to her. The daughter that he loved so much was experiencing such a traumatic event from someone he deemed capable of running the organization he made.

“Didn’t I just tell you want I want? I’m taking over Ground Zero.”

“You can have it! We were planning to give the title of Ace to you instead of Jiwon. That brat doesn’t have the guts to run this organization. So we’re giving it to you instead. That’s what you want right? I’ll give it all to you! Just… Don’t hurt her” The Head stated, eyeing the Joker.

“Really…? That’s all it took for you to give up everything? This woman…” Jinhwan smiled at the Queen. “Does she really mean everything to you?”

“Yes. Please spare her.” Hyejung begged, even as far as going to his knees to beg Jinhwan. Which the Head knew the Joker would want. Based on his experience with each Joker of the organization, they trust people who submitted to them. They were all people who would step on weaker beings than them. And once Jinhwan accepted his plea, he’ll make sure to kill Jinhwan as well as Jiwon.

“Hmmm… That sounds tempting.” Jinhwan hummed, waving the dagger on his hand. “Once I spare her, would you also follow everything I ask of you?”

Hyejung smiled, trying to show his submission over the Joker. “Yes! Yes! I will do whatever you want me to!”

“That’s wonderful. Let me have everything and rule over Ground Zero!” Jinhwan laughed. But as his laughter died down, the grim look on his eyes re-appeared. Painting his face with darkness and a sinister grin that sent a shiver down the spines of the people inside the office. “Just kidding.”

This was the Joker’s true face. The face behind the façade that he kept hidden away from others and it was something that brought terror in everyone’s hearts.

“You really don’t know me at all… do you?” Jinhwan grinned, pulling his hand back and stabbing the woman on her torso.

A loud shriek immediately left her lips as sobbing followed. The pain of her scream sent a gasp on the mouths of the Head and the King. Both, who were still locked in place, wanted to save their beloved but was trapped in place. “Why? Why are you doing this? What have I ever done to you…?”

The Head, who has had enough of everyone’s sudden betrayal, kicked Minyeol. Though the Jack could clearly avoid the attack, he just accepted it and released the Head.

Seeing that his grandfather was about to get to his aunt, Donghyuk used that opportunity to attack him. Donghyuk managed to trip the Head before he could even reach Hyerin. Pinning him down on the floor again, Donghyuk raised the dagger that his father gifted him. He was hoping to carve the Old Man’s face with blood. “I’m not done with you yet.” Which made the Head grunt, as the dagger’s tip slid along his cheek.

Meanwhile, Minyeol joined Sanghyuk to take that opportunity to pin Taesoo down to the ground. Making sure that they’re able to hold him down. They glanced at Jinhwan who was looking down on the Old Man, before successfully cuffing the King.

“My daughter… My daughter…” The Old Man called out. He gasped when he saw Jinhwan step closer to his daughter’s body with an ominous energy surrounding him.

For others, who knew nothing of what Jokers are capable of, it would seem like Jinhwan just wanted to check his victim. But to Hyejung who has witnessed several Jokers commit atrocious acts for the organization, he knew the dangers that hid behind Jinhwan’s smirk.

Hyejung, who has had enough, gathered all the strength he had to push everyone out of his way. When he saw Chanwoo’s arrogant smile as he threw his daughter’s body, he immediately caught her. He wasn’t going to let her frail body fall on the ground.

“No! No… My daughter… My Hyerin.” The Head called out.

With the panic invading Hyejung’s mind, he failed to see the victorious grin on Chanwoo’s lips and the snortle that left Donghyuk’s mouth. Jinhwan’s own lips quirked into a smug smile as they watched the old man reach for the woman’s body.

“How could you do this to her? How could you do this to my daughter?! How—“ The old man cried while cradling his daughter’s body in his arms. His hand travelling down to her _supposed_ wound. He wasn’t even one bit curious why no blood tainted his daughter’s clothing. As he cried with tremendous horror invading his system, he didn’t notice that the dagger which was supposed to be in her torso was nowhere to be found. His pleas ended when he felt something cold pass along his neck.

Red liquid choked out of him, the liquid spraying down to the Queen’s body that was cradled along the Head’s. His eyes widened as he looked at his own daughter, eyes looking back at him with no emotions behind them. A smile, though faint, was the last thing the Old Man ever saw before darkness ate at his consciousness.

“W-What have you done?!” The King called out as Hyejung fell back, blood spilling all over the place as he saw his own wife emerge from his grasp.

“Hello… my dear husband.” She called out. Stained with blood that dripped down her face and body, she held a dagger that she used to kill her father. “Surprised?”

“You… Why? Why would you kill your own father?!” The King asked, trying his best to free himself away from the two men that had him pinned down on the ground. He stared at his wife, the Queen, with confused eyes that couldn’t seem to believe what it saw.

“Why?” She snickered, evil intent evident in her smile once it escaped out of her lips. “You ask me why I would kill the man who killed my own brother? You ask why I would kill the man that sold his own daughter to someone who she does not love? And you ask me why I would kill him when he’s done nothing but use me? You’re no different from him.”

Her steps suddenly halted as she lowered her body, sitting on her legs as she held her husband’s face. “You said you loved me but used me all the same. You said you loved me but never gave me a thought nor listened when I said no. You said you loved me but you were willing to kill my son for your own greed. And this is why… you will die the most horrific death. But not by my hands…” She stated as she caressed the King’s cheek before pulling back with a sinister grin on her face.

“What? You’ll surrender me to them?!” The King asked.

“As much as my mother would like to see you in pain… Someone else already reserved the privilege of torturing you.” Taesoo was surprised to hear Jinhwan suddenly speak.

The Joker’s words sent a tornado of questions in his mind but one that stood out among the others is. “Your mother?”

“Oh… You never questioned it?” Jinhwan smirked as he walked towards the Queen, standing beside her. “You’ve been telling her how much you love her each time you see her but know nothing about her, nor the Ace you considered your son. [It’s]Funny how blind you are.”

“What’s the meaning of this?! Hyerin!?” The King asked, still confused about the words that had left the Joker’s lips.

“Did you really think Jiwon is your son? The reason why you’ve never had that sense of connection with him is because he wasn’t.” The Queen stated as she pulled her purple hair back into a ponytail. “Despite the continuous nights that you laid your hands on me… I still gave my body to the only one I wanted to make love to.”

She smiled at Jinhwan, kissing his forehead before raising her hand. The King’s eyes widened when he saw a hand from behind him reach for hers. His blood boiled at the very thought of seeing Minyeol holding his woman’s hand.

“What the fuck is the meaning of this?! Hyerin!? Were you and Minyeol—?!” The King claimed.

But no answer reached his ears because the moment a hand reached back for the Queen’s, the King saw the Jack kissing the wife he had valued all their married life. The pain that stabbed his chest was something he was unable to describe.

“When I was pregnant… You were never there to take care of me. So it was easy to hide that I had fraternal twins. I presented Jiwon to you while Minyeol took care of Jinhwan. You never did notice how the two shared the same purple hair that I have. The sign of our lineage which my father so graciously shared with me.” Hyerin stated. “You only love the idea of having someone like me in your life to gain what you want but you never did love me for who I truly am… So now that you and my father are gone… We can all finally be free and genuinely happy.” The Queen stated with a smile on her smile, a genuine smile that the King has only ever seen whenever she talked to Jiwon.

The King shook his head. “That’s impossible! The ultrasound you gave me was different! And the butler’s reports were—”

“Falsified.” Minyeol smirked at the King. “Don’t you know how easy it is to collaborate with people who loathe you? Their cooperation was all because they wanted vengeance against you. So hiding the existence of the twins was so easy.”

“You! You dare do this to me?!” Taesoo growled, trying to pull his wrists from the cuffs that trapped it. He could hear Sanghyuk scoffing behind him. There was nothing more infuriating than losing a battle that he was sure he had an advantage of.

Minyeol’s lips quirked into that awfully familiar smirk that often irritated the King’s insides. Knowing that the Joker learned from the best, he knows quite well how sinister the Jack truly is. That’s why he made sure that he was placed as his right-hand man to make sure that he will never betray him.

But look at where they are now.

“You never were someone who knew how to read me.” Minyeol said, a menacing darkness in his voice was evident with the way he talked to the King.

Intertwining their fingers, the two looked at the King with such condescending eyes that he could only grumble to himself. The betrayal from the Jack was nothing, it was an inevitability that he knew would happen. But finding out that his wife, the only woman that meant anything to him, also betrayed him… His heart was in tatters.

“Truth is… Nothing would satisfy me more than to see you die right before my eyes. But to be fair to _her_ , you’ll be served to someone who deserves to see you suffer.” The Queen said, eyes filled to the brim with hatred as she looked down on the King who could do nothing but look at her.

“You’ve done more than enough to ruin so many people’s lives and your greed doesn’t have an end. Even to the point of sacrificing the child that Hyerin bore in her womb. You deserve to go through pain and worse.” Minyeol scoffed.

“I’d normally let my father have his way when it came to personal business. I also listen to my mother when she has requests for us. But when it comes to killing you… I might have to disobey them.” The King immediately looked back to see Jinhwan sitting on his feet while eyeing the King. An ominous tone underlying the Joker’s voice as he stared down at the helpless King.

“But… I’ll have _her_ enjoy _her_ time with you. I wouldn’t want to sully my mother’s promises to others.” Jinhwan stated as he stood back up to look at the Queen.

But it wasn’t just the King who was shocked to find out about this news. Chanwoo and Donghyuk have been frozen on their spots as the news of Jinhwan’s true origin was revealed. It answered questions that have long plagued their minds. There was no wonder now why Jinhwan has been overprotective of Jiwon. The fact that the two were twins made complete sense. But it didn’t stop more questions to form in their heads. Jinhwan was truly someone who they needed to look out for, making sure never to cross him.

“All this time… So this is where you heart lies…” The King as he looked at his wide.

The words that the King uttered didn’t sit well with Jinhwan. He scoffed before kicking the King’s face and successfully knocking him down.

“W-w-wait… so… you and Jiwon-hyung…?” Chanwoo stuttered, clearing the distance between him and Jinhwan as he reached for the older’s shoulder.

“Twins.” Sanghyuk answered as he sighed, pulling away from the King. He smiled at his friends, Minyeol and Hyerin.

“It’s finally over Hyerin…” Minyeol whispered, pulling her into his arms. He felt her arms wrap around his torso as the sound of sobbing filled the room. Minyeol rubbed her back while Donghyuk and Chanwoo looked at Jinhwan with questioning eyes.

“So… all this time… this the reason why you’ve always been overprotective of Jiwon-hyung?” Jinhwan looked at the two before parting his lips to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! In a few more chapters it will come to an end!  
> Hope yall like it!
> 
> Also, thank you so much for leaving comments. It's really nice to know your thoughts about this AU. 
> 
> -Kimi


	24. What He Really Felt

“I hated Junhoe… I hate how he was able to stay by your side. I hate how he used that to get to you, grow closer and maintain a place in your heart. It was like watching a thorn grown from the side of your body, eating at you but I can’t do anything to remove him.” Jiwon stated.

“Because I was too stubborn to believe you…” Hanbin uttered, more to himself than the heir.

Jiwon could only agree. It was one of the things he about Hanbin he didn’t like. The younger’s stubborn streak often brought him near death’s door without his knowledge. Hanbin is great but sometimes his pride gets in the way.

“Yeah. But honestly I just hated the fact that you remembered Junhoe. I thought that maybe… maybe he was more important to you than I was. That’s why you couldn’t even remember me. I hated that the guy who put you in harm’s way was the one who stood by you.” Jiwon explained, tightening his grip on Hanbin’s hand as he looked at the younger. “You know, I did my best to help you as quietly as possibly but… but knowing the type of danger your life was in, I couldn’t just stand back and do nothing.”

“What do you mean?” Hanbin asked.

“Like what I’ve told you… Junhoe was supposed to be the Playmate. The reason behind that is because Jinhwan told me that his father was planning to overtake Ground Zero. It was supposed to be a warning to his father but… I didn’t expect you to be there and fight for his sake.” Jiwon sighed, clicking his tongue when he remembered that day.

“S-So… It really was just a coincidence?” Hanbin asked, finally accepting the explanations from Jiwon which he has continuously denied.

“Honestly, I didn’t think I could hate him more, but you proved me wrong. When he was acting like a meek guy in front of you, it always pisses me off because he was different in front of me. I really thought you wouldn’t come back. But when Jaewon told us about your mother’s condition I didn’t think you’d enrol to our school.” Hanbin could see the guilt building up in Jiwon’s eyes. There was nothing much he can do but stare into those orbs, how painful it must have been for Jiwon to bear all of this.

“Well… Your school was the fastest one to respond to my transfer inquiries. The Dean even helped a lot so I got here fast. Although… the money from the scholarship was—”

“Don’t trust the Dean too much. She may be my aunt, but she’s still my father’s sister. I don’t trust the blood that flows through their veins. And about that scholarship, you father didn’t do it. It was my father who set you up so you’d be cornered. It was his way of telling me that I could end you while you were down.” Jiwon explained.

“W-What? Why would you know about that?”

“Because that scholarship was from me. Jinhwan was the one who proposed the idea since your grades were ridiculously high. He said giving you a scholarship would something you wouldn’t deny and so… that’s what I did. I sponsored you.”

“It was from you?”

“Yeah. When I found out that you were going out of the city, I wanted to make sure that you were as far away from here as possible. That’s why the scholarship paid for your allowance and accommodations.”

Jiwon could see a hint of blush appear on Hanbin’s cheek. The guy looked embarrassed but he could see that Hanbin appreciated what he did for him. The way Hanbin looked at him felt like looking at a child who didn’t know how to thank a parent. Jiwon couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Y-You’ve done so much for me. How can I ever repay you…?” Hanbin asked.

“As long as you’re alive and doing well, that’s all I ask. That’s how you can repay me. Just continue living, even if its not for me… Just make sure you’re alright.” Jiwon said.

“As long as…” Hanbin thought for a while when he remembered something else. “Is-Is that why Jaewon was there with me?”

“Yeah… I wanted to make sure that no one bothered you while you were away. And in case Junhoe ever planned to do something Jaewon was there to protect you.”

“How did you manage to get him to do that?”

“Not me… It was Jinhwan.”

“Jinhwan…” Hanbin sighed. “I guess even though he hates me a lot… He still did so much to help me. He was right from the start.”

“What do you mean?” It was Jiwon’s turn to question it now.

“After you labeled me as your playmate… that afternoon, Jinhwan talked to me and told me that he has all the time in the world to help me. So he offered me assistance if I accepted to be your playmate. But he also threatened me if I didn’t agree.”

Jiwon couldn’t help but close his eyes as he listened. He was prepared to defend his best friend, knowing that Jinhwan is different from others. But he always has good intentions behind the things he does. “H-His way of talking down to others is because he got used to it from Ground Zero. It probably sounds like an excuse to you but he had to talk down to people because most of them were eyeing him and… and it was disgusting how men twice our age wanted to bed him.”

Hanbin’s features softened when he heard this. Jinhwan may always have a stoic expression but he knows that deep down he truly was kind. “I see… But this is… this is too much to take in all at once.”

“It is… But it’s the truth. I really wanted to tell you everything from the start. But if I did, I’d be telling you about Junhoe’s true nature. The difference between who you know and who I know is such a stark contrast of each other that I know if I’d told you about it… you wouldn’t have believed a word I said.”

Hanbin felt guilt consume him at Jiwon’s words. He was right. Hanbin wouldn’t have listened and protected Junhoe. But now that he knows Junhoe’s true self, he couldn’t help but question himself.

“I remember that Jinhwan told me about bringing you to Vision. That guy may have been harsh, but he doesn’t hinder himself from telling the truth. I was worried, thinking that you might not take it in properly. When I heard you crying through that door, it broke my heart. I did my best to protect you but it was hard to hear you break apart.”

Hanbin looked down. The time when he met Vision flashed back in his mind. But as it did, so did the memory of their kiss reappear. Like a broken record that wouldn’t stop from playing, Hanbin’s face turned red as he recounted that memory.

Jiwon was still trying to say something when he realized that Hanbin must’ve remembered something. What with the way his ears turned red and the inability to look at him directly. It was curious, what was Hanbin thinking of?

“Something wrong?” Jiwon asked.

With the way Hanbin stammered to answer with ‘uh’s and ‘uhm’s, it made Jiwon even more curious. What is it that made the younger look like he’s embarrassed all of a sudden. He thought about what he had just said and realized… what it could be. A smile painted across his lips as he looked at Hanbin.

“I thought protecting you from far away was better, but when I saw you I couldn’t help but feel selfish about it. And then you made it harder, and harder for me to pull away from you.” Jiwon’s free hand touched Hanbin’s cheek, urging the younger to look at him.

“Having the chance to be with you… seeing you smile? I couldn’t help myself anymore. And that kiss…” Jiwon trailed off, earning an amusing reaction from Hanbin. “That kiss made me feel as thought we were finally connected again. It only made me fall deeper.”

“W-What do you mean…?”

“I’m in love with you.”

Hanbin felt like the wind was knocked out of him with Jiwon’s full confession. Though he knows that the older held feelings for him, it was still different when he heard the words out his mouth. Hanbin could hear the gears in his mind stop working as if waiting for Jiwon to say something more for it to work again.

“I knew I shouldn’t have been selfish… But I wanted you. Every time we were together, I just couldn’t let you go anymore. I’ve always felt this way, but you made it difficult to for me to stop. When you didn’t push me from that kiss, I couldn’t help it anymore. I wanted you.”

Hanbin felt like he was hypnotized at the words that the older uttered. They were full of emotions that blanketed Hanbin into a warm cozy heat that he welcomed. Jiwon wasn’t just speaking, he was baring his emotions out in the open and Hanbin could feel them.

“That’s… that’s why you refused Jaewon and Jinhwan’s offer…” Hanbin whispered as he realized this.

Jiwon nodded in defeat. Hanbin sighed, tightening his hold on the older’s hand. “Why… Why did you even fall for someone like me?”

“What’s not to love? You’re amazing Hanbin… I know it’s not easy to hear this from me… from a total stranger in your eyes. But to me you’re like home… someone I wanna spend the rest of my life because you give me happiness more than you could ever imagine.” Jiwon answered, pulling himself away from the bed to lean forward which made Hanbin stand from the chair to hold his shoulders and stop him.

“You need to be careful! Your wound!” Hanbin exclaimed, looking at the older who only watched him.

“Seeing you worry about me feels good.” Jiwon said, a smile lifting in his lips.

“You… did save me. So, I owe you my life. Actually… I feel like I owe you more than that.” Hanbin said, looking at the older.

“You don’t owe me anything. And even if this happened again, I would never hesitate to save you… because I love you.” Jiwon said.

Even with the medical equipment echoing in the room, Hanbin was sure that he could hear his heart thumping in a loud melody that he hasn’t heard before. The space between them slowly disappeared and soon their lips met as if it’s been longing for each other for years.

With the Hanbin and Jiwon too occupied in their own world, they failed to hear the door click into a close. The shadow outside leaving, walking back into the lobby as he pulled his phone from his pocket.

“I guess there’s nothing to be worried about my Jinhwan… they’re going to be fine together.” Yunhyeong smiled as he passed his thumb on the screensaver which was Jinhwan’s face.


	25. To What We'll Be

The day of Jiwon’s discharge, Hanbin made sure that he was present. The older was grateful to see him enter the room just before leaving. “You came…”

“Of course… You need someone to take care of you, right?” Hanbin answered as he looked away.

Jiwon found it cute to see him shying away. The fact that Hanbin looked at anywhere but him made the older chuckle. Stepping closer to Hanbin, he saw how the younger unconsciously took a step back. It was funny and Jiwon was bound to push Hanbin to the limit. “Are we playing another game, brat?”

“I-I’m not playing anything at all.” Hanbin said, looking down on the floor to avoid Jiwon. Though with a few more steps, he was already against the wall.

“Are you here to inspect the floor?” Jiwon asked, a smile apparent on his lips as his pearly whites made an appearance.

“N-no… I’m… I’m…” Jiwon just chuckled when he heard the younger stutter.

Stepping closer, Jiwon held Hanbin’s shoulder while his other hand tipped Hanbin’s chin up to plant a kiss on his lips. The kiss was soft, like the usual ones they’ve shared days prior to Jiwon’s discharge from the hospital. The silence around them was quite comfortable and Hanbin didn’t move nor push Jiwon away. In fact, just as they were about to deepen the kiss, the door suddenly burst open.

Jiwon and Hanbin whipped their head towards the door to see Jinhwan, Chanwoo and Donghyuk.

Everyone was visibly frozen. Chanwoo and Donghyuk had their mouths wide open while Jinhwan had the usual stoic expression on his face. Jiwon and Hanbin looked so guilty when they got caught. It felt like time had stopped but Jinhwan was the first to gather himself.

Stepping into the room, he started checking on Jiwon’s things. It was like a mother hen looking out for his chick.

“You forgot to pack this.” Jinhwan stated nonchalantly, while the younger ones just glanced at each other before entering the room.

Jiwon reached back to scratch his nape while listening to Jinhwan’s barrage of nagging. Hanbin could see the discomfort in Jiwon’s face and he could help but smile to himself. Seeing this was quite entertaining. Jinhwan may have seemed like a monster to him before, but he couldn’t help but appreciate how he took care of Jiwon.

“Yeah… Well… nice timing Jinani.” Jiwon shook his head while Hanbin looked down when he heard what the heir said.

“It’s about time we leave. Someone’s…” Jinhwan started but he stopped before looking at Hanbin. “Someone’s waiting for you.”

Hanbin flinched with what he heard. He immediately remembered his mother and Hanbyul. It’s been a while since he went over to see them and with what happened to him, he stayed over at Yunhyeong since he didn’t want them to see the wounds he got from that night.

Zipping the bag close, Jinhwan pulled it onto his shoulders before turning. He tipped his head for the others to follow, which Chanwoo and Donghyuk hastily obliged. The two were obviously flustered to see Jiwon kissing Hanbin and it was awkward to stay in that room any longer.

Hanbin couldn’t help but snortle when he watched them. They looked like little ducklings following their mother. It was funny and cute if only he didn’t know that they were also part of Ground Zero.

“Well… I guess that’s that.” Jiwon sighed while looking at the direction Jinhwan went.

He looked back at Hanbin before smiling to himself. Taking a step forward, he felt a hand on his. Jiwon didn’t bother turning around or looking back, instead, he let the smile leave his lips as he intertwined their fingers together and started out of the room.

The car ride was silent and even Jiwon didn’t want to say anything. He simply laid his head on Hanbin’s shoulder while the car moved towards its destination. Hanbin found the place familiar as the entrance to Minyeol’s mansion. He felt comfort wash over him since he was going to see his mother and sister again. Though he couldn’t help but wish for his father’s appearance there too.

“They’re inside, young master.” A butler met them at the entrance of the mansion when the vehicles stopped moving. When they all went down, Jinhwan was the one who led them all inside the mansion.

Upon entry, they saw their parents sitting at the living room. They were all talking together with smiles on their faces but once they saw their children, they immediately halted and stood to welcome them.

Arms soon embraced each of them. Warmth that had always been with them since their childhood days. That familiar scent and loving embrace that they will never forget.

“I missed you so much, my son…” Sanghyuk claimed as he tightened his hug on Hanbin. Hanbin could feel his tears build from his eyes as his mother and his sister joined the hug.

Hanbin couldn’t believe who it was. Seeing his father, who has been gone for a long time, standing right there in front of them made him emotional. He immediately wrapped his arms around his father, fully intended on making sure that it wasn’t just a dream.

“I-I thought I’d never see you again, Dad…” Hanbin called out and his father chuckled. “I’m a tough weed to kill. I’d be sure to pop out somewhere or the other.”

Hanbin had millions of questions for his father but, for now, all he wanted to do was to sink into that warm embrace that his family gave him.

Just beside him is Chanwoo, who smiled at his father and mother. There was an evident smile of relief that flooded against his face. He knew his father wouldn’t betray anyone.

“Dad…” Chanwoo exclaimed as he listened to his father’s chuckle. “I knew it… Still, you made me so worried.”

“I will never betray the people who’s done nothing but help me, my child. All I did was take care of a few rats that needed to be exterminated.” Woosung stated as he smiled back at his son who’s dimples appeared in his cheeks.

“Of course… Leave it to Jinhwan-hyung not to reveal the truth.” Chanwoo glared at the Joker who simply gave him a curt smile. “But I’m glad you’re alright.”

“You both be glad you’re alright or I wouldn’t have taken it.” Chanwoo’s mother, Chaerin, called out. Pulling both her son and her husband into a tight embrace. “Don’t make me worry like that again.”

Meanwhile, Donghyuk saw his mother standing near Hyerin, the Queen. She smiled at Donghyuk.

“Mom…” Donghyuk called out, pulling her tightly into his arms as he snuggled his face on her shoulder.

“You did good Dongie… You did good. Thank you.” He heard Dahee, his mother, cry. He couldn’t help but feel a heavy burden loosen from his heart.

He whispered, “I thought I wouldn’t have a chance to see you again.”

“So, did I… Please… Next time, don’t even try to do any of that alone. You have so many people willing to help you. Hmm?” Donghyuk nodded as his mother showered him with butterfly kisses.

“You’ll always have family backing you up.” Hyerin, who stood beside his Dahee, stated. “We’ll always have each other’s back.”

“Mom…” Hyerin looked at Jiwon upon his call. A sweet smile painted along her lips as she opened her arms to welcome him into her embrace.

“I missed you so much…” Jiwon chuckled as he walked into his mother’s tight embrace. “I thought I’d never see you again. That guy always hated it when we’re together…”

“Oh… my darling… I’m so sorry for everything you went through. But I had to do what I had to. Not just for us, it’s also for you and your brother.”

Jiwon furrowed his brows as he pulled away from her hug. “My brother?”

Hyerin smiled at Jiwon before her gaze fell on Jinhwan. She reached out her hand, to which the other reached back. Jiwon followed his mother’s hand before looking at Jinhwan, confusion still etched in his face.

“Jiwonie… I know this must be a lot to take in and I’m sorry for not telling you the truth, but there’s a reason for it. But for now, I’d like to formally introduce you to your twin brother, Jinhwan.”

Jiwon could see the hesitance in Jinhwan’s eyes as he reached for Hyerin’s hand. Though he felt overwhelmed with the discovery, he couldn’t help but feel relief wash over him.

Jiwon scoffed as he looked at Jinhwan, shaking his head. “Let me guess… he came out earlier by a hair and a tooth?”

Hyerin looked surprised, but a smile was soon painted on her face. “You knew…”

“I felt this connection to him… I could never explain what it is but… finding out that he’s my twin explains a lot. That hair often made me think a lot.” Jiwon chuckles as his gaze lands on Jinhwan. “I guess this is why I can never lie to you huh?”

“Don’t bet on it.” Jinhwan smirks as he glanced at Hanbin who looked at them when he heard the shocking news.

The relief that washed over Jinhwan as Jiwon smiled at him was so refreshing that it made the Ace proud. Though Jinhwan would often do things on his own, he knew, _he always knew_ , that it was always for his benefit. This also explains why talking to Jinhwan always calmed him, soothing his mind no matter how complicated things got. Jinhwan may not know it but he has always looked up to him and maybe, just maybe, he’s proud that they’re twins.

“There’s also one more person I’d like to formally introduce to you, Jiwon.” Jiwon could see the excitement in his mother’s eyes when she said this. Learning about Jinhwan wasn’t much of a shock, honestly it felt like a relief to him. But he wondered what else he needed to know.

“I want you to meet your real father… Minyeol.” She said.

Minyeol took that opportunity to step beside Hyerin, putting his arm over her shoulders and kissing her head.

Jiwon shook his head as he chuckled. “No wonder the Jack was more of a father to me than the King. I’m so glad he wasn’t related to me. That… That’s a big burden off my chest.” Jiwon said with a huge smile on his lips. He couldn’t help but feel his eyes turn wet as he looked at Minyeol who already smiling at him. “No wonder you were always there for me too.”

“I know I haven’t been such an amazing father… But know that I had to do what I needed to do in order to bring you freedom from the chains that the King put on you. And I’m glad to tell you that from today onwards… You will inherit the true spirit of Ground Zero.”

Jiwon’s eyes widened with what he heard. He looked at Chanwoo before Donghyuk, seeing the smiles on their faces was enough to believe what Minyeol said. But as soon as his gaze fell on Jinhwan, the other had that smug look on his face as his lips quirked into a smile.

Jiwon laughed as he pulled Jinhwan into a tight hug before exclaiming, “I fucking love you Jinani!” Jinhwan gasped when his twin hugged him tightly. His pearly whites soon making an appearance as his arms hugged his brother back. “You owe me a lot.”

“If you told me that I owe you my life, I wouldn’t even question it.” Jiwon chuckled as he tightened his embrace.

“Well… if he’s that happy to know about that… then I’m sure he’ll be happier to know the other news.” Minyeol said as Hyerin held his hand.

\---

Jiwon audibly gasped as he looked around the place. Shortly after learning of the truth about his family, they all headed to the real Ground Zero. Everyone was surprised to know the truth about Ground Zero, which Sanghyuk took the liberty to explain especially to his family who has had the worse experience when it came to that place. Learning about its main operation and its true purpose surprised Hanbin, but they all seemed to have taken a liking to the original purpose of the organization. Well, who wouldn’t?

“Ah! Just about time!” Jinseok, codename: White Rook, sighed as he patted his son’s head. “Should we blow up the Cage now?”

Minyeol simply smiled at him while Sanghyuk chuckled. “You haven’t changed one bit. You’ve always hated conforming to rules and whatever is laid right in front of you.”

“That’s just the kind of guy I am. I’m a wild card through and through, but when it comes to my friends, my loyalty never lies.” He smiles as he opens his arms to hug them.

“Welcome to the real Ground Zero Jiwon.” Jaewon stated as he shook Jiwon’s hand. His eyes soon landed on Jiwon and Hanbin’s intertwined hands before smirking. “Well… you two finally fixed whatever you needed to fix. I’m proud of you.” Jaewon was about to pat Hanbin’s head when Jiwon took a sidestep to block him.

“Ugh… Chill. He’s all yours. I have my eyes set on someone else.” Jaewon said, gaze moving to the one on Jiwon’s other side.

He was about to head towards Jinhwan when Jiwon blocked him again. This time, Jaewon furrowed his brows with confusion as he looked at Jiwon. “What? Are you telling me that even the Joker’s yours?”

“I don’t like you anywhere near my Hanbin… or my twin.” Jiwon said, glaring at Jaewon.

“Twin?” A smirk soon left Jaewon’s lips while still eyeing Jinhwan who didn’t seem to care what their fight was all about. “You don’t say.”

“So, stay away.” Jiwon warned but Jaewon simply took a step back before turning and the next thing Jiwon knew, Jaewon was already kissing Jinhwan’s hand.

“My muse.” Jaewon uttered, a smile on his lips while he looked at Jinhwan. The Joker was as stoic as always, looking at the guy whilst shaking his head.

The adults in the room glanced at each other while Hyerin giggled while watching them. “Looks like our children get along quite well.”

“They sure do.” Jinseok answered with a nod.

Chanwoo and Donghyuk look at each other with unsure gazes. They were pretty sure that the adult’s perspective was different from what they saw.

As they ventured into the place, each of their parents took that time to talk to their children. Some talked about what had conspired and some talked about their plans for the present and the future.

Albeit the talks, there was one specific fellow who listened intently to someone else’s plans for the future. Sighing to himself, he knew that he would need to have a word in order to be in that future.

\---

Instead of heading home with his family, Jiwon told Jinhwan that he wanted to head somewhere first. Since he was given a Go-signal from Hanbin’s father, Jiwon wanted to talk to Hanbin. There was something he needed to clear up with Hanbin and the only way he could do that is to talk to the guy.

But he also knew that without telling Jinhwan about his plans, the other might appear out of nowhere to catch them off guard again.

“And you’re sure that you’ll be safe from anything?” Jinhwan asked, eyes narrowed as he looked at his twin.

Jiwon bit his lip before nodding. He’s been trying his best not to smile at Jinhwan, especially after learning that the other was his twin, he now knows that Jinhwan can’t use the _“I’m older than you”_ card.

“Come on Jinani… It’s just somewhere nearby. I’m gonna behave and make sure to text you. Or if it makes you feel better, I’ll turn on my GPS.” Jiwon finally smiled as he rubbed his hands together, begging Jinhwan to say yes.

“Oh, let him go Jinhwan. You’ve always been so overprotective of him.” Hyerin giggled which only made Jinhwan roll his eyes.

“You can’t reason that you’re older again! I mean maybe by a minute or—”

“Actually, 3minutes and 24 seconds.” Their mother provided which made Jiwon smile wider.

“See? Come on. You act more like a dad than a brother Jinani.” Jiwon whined, putting his best puppy eyes. Jinhwan gritted his teeth before looking away from Jiwon. There was nothing stopping Jiwon at this moment, even to the point of putting on an aegyo to convince his brother.

Jinhwan, on the other hand, noticed the smile on his parents’ lips. Sighing, he could only shake his head to look at his brother. “Fine. But make sure your tracker is on and I’ll only give you an hour.”

Jiwon jumped with joy before wrapping his arms around Jinhwan. Giving him butterfly kisses on his cheeks before grinning away with a wave. “You’re the best Jinani! See you later! Love you mom! Love you dad! See ya!”

Jinhwan rolled his eyes as they listened to Jiwon’s cheers. Hyerin stepped closer to Jinhwan, arms pulling him into a tight embrace. “Don’t worry, my love… You won’t lose him. And from now on, we’ll be here to make sure he’ll always be with us.”

Jinhwan sighed at his mother’s words. His hands rolled into a fist as memories of the past flashed through his mind. He bit his lip as he shook his head to lean it closer to his mother’s warmth.

“Yeah… I hope so.” Jinhwan uttered as he continued to watch Jiwon.

\---

Jiwon and Hanbin walked through the park and along the sidewalks, voices unheard amidst the beautiful silence. Though words weren’t leaving their lips, the two shared an intimacy towards each other with their intertwined fingers and longing glances at each other.

Soon, their walk came into a halt when they reached a place that was pretty familiar to Hanbin.

“W-wasn’t this…?” Hanbin trailed off, and Jiwon immediately nodded.

“It is… It’s the place where you lost your memories.” Jiwon stated as they both sat by the riverbank. They eyed the flowing water reflecting the beautiful night sky. The stars and the moon shining against the darkness of the waters.

“You know… I kept going back here thinking why you forgot everything about me. I thought that maybe if I brought you back here before… you’d remember all about me and then we’d be friends again.” Jiwon said before a sigh left his lips. “But thinking about it… You might have purposely forgotten all about me because of the trauma it brought you. I wouldn’t blame you though…”

“You… sound so different from the Bobby who used to tease me and utter complete nonsense when I was his Playmate. What happened to that Bobby?” Hanbin teased, looking at the man beside him.

Jiwon just scoffed as he tuned his head to look at Hanbin. “He couldn’t help but fall helplessly in love with you. And the problem with him is… he’s always so impatient when it comes to you.”

“I wonder why…” Hanbin asked, but he’s already got an inkling of Jiwon’s reasoning of why.

“I’ve always waited… since we were kids. You’ve always been out of my reach but now that you’re here… Do you think I can still let you go?” Jiwon asked, smiling at Hanbin who was also concentrated on him. “Especially now. Now that I know I can make you smile.”

Hanbin could see the sincerity in the older’s eyes. And true to his words, he did make Hanbin smile. Though he managed to make Hanbin’s life a conundrum of sorts, the younger can’t deny the impact Jiwon had in his life.

“I don’t know… I never really wanted something as much you did.”

Jiwon immediately scoffed at what Hanbin said. The older quirked a brow before asking, “Your father?”

“That’s an entirely different thing.” Hanbin immediately defended just as Jiwon chuckled.

“You wanted to know where your father was… even to the point of raising a deal with Jinhwan… Which I’d advice against if that option ever becomes available in the future. Making a deal with my twin is like signing a contract with the devil.” Jiwon snickered but Hanbin just clicked his tongue.

“Well he’s your twin so it only makes the two of you devils.” Hanbin fired as he crossed his arms against his chest.

Jiwon parted his lips to make a comeback but he decided against it as he smirked at Hanbin. “Well, that makes you the Devil’s lover.”

“I never agreed to be your lover.” Hanbin stated with furrowed brows.

“Because I haven’t had the chance to ask you.” Jiwon said, grinning at the younger who immediately turned red when he realized that despite Jiwon’s confession and their lips locking. The older hasn’t asked him the question.

Jiwon immediately shook his head as he cupped Hanbin’s face, squishing his cheeks together before giving him a quick peck on his squished lips. He chuckled as Hanbin slapped his hands away from his face. And just as he waited for the younger to stand up and leave, he held Hanbin’s hand before kneeling in front of him.

“Hanbin… would you be mine?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading Ground Zero - Playmate! I'm so happy to finally post the end of the first series.  
> Honestly speaking, I didn't want to make it into a series because I always think that its impossible to write the story as a whole. The details that go behind this are so wide that its literally so confusing if I just squeeze everything in one AU so I thought putting it into a series would be better.
> 
> I also wanted to give you guys a chance to ask questions about this fic. I will be holding a question and answer portion in my Twitter where I'll put all your questions and answer them all as best I can without putting spoilers. If I don't get any questions, then I wont put them in my Twitter. lol. simple right? you can send your questions to my DM in Twitter at [@kimichi21a](https://twitter.com/kimichi21a?s=20) or you can also go and leave the questions at my [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/kimichi21a)
> 
> There's a special extra chapter waiting after this one which will be Yunhyeong's~twisted~POV which will be kind of creepy but I think putting that part is essential for the next coming series.
> 
> Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed this and that you liked reading it. I really appreciate my friends who encouraged me to re-post this and put it up properly. lol. And also thank you to everyone who left comments and encouragement because I really felt happy seeing them. Again, thank you very much and see you again!
> 
> -Kimi


	26. Yunhyeong's POV

**_ Yunhyeong’s POV _ **

Red.

If there was a color that I’d choose for Jinhwan, it would be the color red.

His ethereal beauty is elevated by that perfect crimson tainting his body as he leaves corpse behind on his wake.

Sure, he looks great with whatever he dons himself with. But that moment before he takes people’s lives, that’s the time he looks like himself. The way his almond eyes spells out the word death, watching as his victim struggles and pleads for their lives. The way his lips quirk up, turning into the most beautiful smirk that I’ve ever seen. And it doesn’t end there.

His lips always end into a satisfied smile when they start writhing under him, that moment is always the sincerest look he lets out.

The very moment when his dagger passes through his victim’s neck to slit their throats, he revels while he watches them lose the life in their eyes.

Fear.

It’s the one thing he loves to see the most. He hates it when people close their eyes. It’s improper to look away from your killer, it’s also improper to refuse to give them the satisfaction of killing you and instilling that fear into your very being. Jinhwan hates it when people do any of that.

He looks absolutely stunning whenever he’s covered in his victim’s blood. The color soaking into his clothing and painting him into a perfect living masterpiece.

I’ve always loved that about him. The way he kills and tortures those poor souls. I love how his soul is so tainted with darkness that sometimes even the color black doesn’t fit him. It pales in comparison to how truly evil he is inside.

Of course… I didn’t start loving him this way at first.

I remember the paralyzing fear that gripped me by the neck when I first saw the way he took someone’s life right in front of my eyes. The way the red liquid dripped down his clothing while his eyes reflected nothing but pure ecstasy under the thrill of the kill.

I remember the way he looked at me, instilling fear inside me but… my body. My body didn’t follow what my heart and my brain demanded. I heard a voice screaming at the back of my head asking me to run and escape, but my body didn’t follow… Not because I was frozen on my spot but because… I felt like I wanted to see more.

I wanted him to look at me like that, as if planning to suck the life out of me. And just like my emotions that sunk into the turmoil of confusion, my body was elevated into the ecstasy I was going through. My pants, though comfortable on normal occasions, felt so tight that night. My body screamed for more, for attention, for skin, for excitement to come and help me release everything.

“You look awfully excited for someone who’s shaking in fear.”

Was the first thing he ever said to me as he walked forward, inching closer. His eyes looking down on me like I was useless, nothing worth of his attention. But I felt my body move toward him, like I was hypnotized by the way his lips moved and how his eyes fluttered while looking at me. He saw the way my body roused to the excitement he delivered and the alluring smirk that he showed got me breathless.

There was one thing I could never forget that day… it was the kiss he gave me. The rush I felt was intoxicating, addicting to the point of wanting more. The way his tongue roused my soul to awaken and pull it out of innocence that’s been trapping it for years.

That kiss brought me extreme pleasure and from then on, I could never turn my back on Jinhwan. If he ever asked to take my life, I would gladly open my chest and present him my heart on a silver platter.

But that’s not what he wants. And that’s why my love for him knows no limits.

What I love more about him is the way he relies on me. It gets my blood going. It gives me excitement, like a new breath of fresh air. He trusts me and believes in me.

I know he doesn’t care for anyone but the man who he calls his best friend; the man he protects, even with his own life. But I know the truth… that he’s in love with Jiwon.

Only I know the truth.

Only I know that he’s in love with Kim Jiwon.

I know.

I’ve always had my eyes on him, and yet his eyes are always on Jiwon.

Never moving nor wavering.

He doesn’t look at anyone BUT Jiwon.

He would do anything to protect Jiwon, anything to give Jiwon happiness, anything to make Jiwon smile. His devotion is applaudable. He has never strayed from his path and has always loved one man since the start of time. He has never spared anyone else a glance.

Anyone but me.

I’m special.

He relies on me.

He trusts me.

Even if he kills for Jiwon, he still relies on me. And I’m always here for him.

“Time to see the light.” I whisper before pulling the head cover off the man sitting on the electric chair.

I made sure that he’s tied properly to the chair before presenting him to Jinhwan. I also made sure that he won’t be able to escape. Jinhwan hates failure and I have never failed him.

“You motherfuckin—” He suddenly gasped when he saw me.

Oh, that look in his eyes. Standing here in the killer’s spot, it gives me so much adrenaline. Is this what Jinhwan feels whenever his victims cower before him? This satisfying feeling that stirs your heart into a full rush… it’s addicting.

“Yun-hyung… What… What are you—?”

“Doing here?” I chuckled. “Presenting you to Jinhwan.”

Proudly smiling at him as he looked at me with eyes full of horror. Ahh, it looks like he knows what’s about to happen to him.

“No. No! Let me go! You… You were with him? You… How could you?!”

I shook my head before patting his head. “You aren’t the only one allowed to keep secrets Junhoe.”

I smiled, presenting the best one that I’ve always used to trick him. Something I’ve been accustomed to for staying by their side for a long time.

“Y-You were on his side all along? You… You…”

Stuttering? Junhoe’s stuttering again. It’s actually quite appealing to hear this from Junhoe. All he’s ever done is act out his crazy antics and expect us to follow him without question. All this time, he acts like he’s such a high and mighty someone when in fact, he’s just a nobody.

“You know… I’ve always wondered why Hanbin took a liking to you. You’ve always been such a nuisance. But I managed to get on Jinhwan’s good side for keeping you at bay.” I smiled, tapping his cheek. “So for that, I should thank you.”

“That’s… That’s why Jinhwan knew everything.” He said.

“Ah! Finally realized it? Took you long enough.” I scratched my ear while listening to the sputtering words that followed. Stating the obvious as if I didn’t know it yet.

Of course, I reported everything to Jinhwan. From the moment Hanbin came back and every waking moment that he was alone in that house due to Junhoe’s idiocy. Betrayal was something Jinhwan knew would happen that’s why I happen to be included in his plans.

I, Yunhyeong, am the only one he trusts with his plans.

I’m the only one who was able to satisfy his demands. And I’m the only one he can rely on.

“Damn it Yunhyeong! Let me go!” He exclaimed.

Maybe I should put a gag on his mouth. Ah! What about drugging him like I did his father? But Jinhwan might have something else in mind for this traitor.

“You’re quite feisty for someone who’s about to die.”

I immediately turned to see the love of my life enter the dungeon that he calls his torture chamber. I can see the sparkle of hatred in his eyes and it already gives me a sense of achievement. The way he glared at Junhoe made me feel like I’ve won the gold medal.

“Jinhwan… So, you’re still planning to kill me.” I rolled my eyes when I heard Junhoe talk. Of course, he’s going to kill you. With the way he’s talking, it’s like he already forgot what he did to Jiwon.

“Kill you? That’s quite bold of you to assume that I’m simply here to kill you.” Jinhwan said with that sexy deep voice, sending a satisfying jolt all throughout my body.

This satisfying feeling is always such a good buzz, it’s so addicting that I’d like to feel it all the time.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” Junhoe crumbled into a shriek when Jinhwan took out a syringe, tapping it before checking if the needle spurts out whatever was inside it.

He was quick and precise with what he did to Junhoe. Carving. Ah, the perfect torture to use for someone to reform their ways.

I couldn’t help but smile as I watch that beautiful crimson splatter on him. He looked so mesmerizing, so beautiful, he’s like a piece of heaven on earth.

The sounds of pain echoed inside the room as the luscious red touched my Jinhwan.

His eyes turned to me, expectant.

He relies on me and only me.

Maybe one day… if he looks at me again, he might see me as Jiwon.

Once that day comes, I’ll be sure to bathe ourselves in that beautiful crimson red.

Until then, I will serve him even at the expense of my own life.


End file.
